LIVE DREAM! ドリームライブ！
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: After the group known as "Gateway" was formed by Nishikino Kirei, every band and idol group from the music industry saw the immense potential and danger to their ranks due to the power and popularity of Gateway, this is a musical warfare.
1. Chapter 1:- The Child in Every Man

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 01:- The Child in every Man.

Opening Theme: Crow Song - Girls Dead Monster(Feat. Afterglow)

Ending Theme: Ryoushin e_no Tegami - GReeeeN

"Akarin~~!" -The sound of children shouting out the name was heard as the sight of a purple eyed girl with red hair and two buns on the sides of her head was seen standing up in front of the audience as she called out to them-

Akarin: Hii~~ Yuru Yuri is about to star- -Before she got to finish her sentence, the innocent house background behind her would break apart like paper as the sight of a man with black hair and a streak of blue hair lining down to his head was seen climbing out of the screen- Eh!?

Man: Hold up! This ain't your show! This is my show!

Akarin: But this is Yuru-

Man: I'm not a fan of lesbians!

Akarin: B-But I'm- ah! -The man would push Akari aside and got up close to the screen with a big grin on his face-

Man: Hey! To y'all reading or watching this in your head! Y'all up for a huge roller coaster ride!

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

-The song "99.9" by Mob Choir was heard as it was being sung by a group of singers in a small building as their song could be heard from the outside and the sight of a tall man with a streak of blue line down his right hair was seen-

"Get ready! Did you ever have Mob?

Get ready! Ready to set me off Mob

Get ready!

Coming down

Could you feel your satisfaction?

You're a Mob

Can't you feel your frustration?

Coming down

Could you feel your satisfaction?

You're a Mob

What you want to be right now?

Shrouding yourself in mutinous feelings, break it down

Passing the limits, the scene you will see

99.9, 99.9

Is an undefinable percentage

So dark, my life

So dark, my sight

So dark, my heart in such uncommon places

Is that your deep?

Is that your mind?

Sometimes it's the other way around

The Mob is right

The Mob inside

The Mob is the inverse of latent untruth

Is that your duty?

Is that your why?

Right now, YOUR LIFE IS YOUR OWN

Get ready! Ready to set me off Mob

Get ready! Did you ever have Mob?

Get ready! Ready to set me off Mob

Get ready!

Coming down

Could you feel your satisfaction?

You're a Mob

Can't you feel your frustration?

Coming down

Could you feel your satisfaction?

You're a Mob

What you want to be? I'm the lead of this play!

So dark, my life

So dark, my sight

So dark, my heart in such uncommon places

Is this my deep?

Is this my mind?

Ahh, I'm looking for the answer

The Mob is right

The Mob inside

The Mob is the inverse of latent untruth

Is this the day?

Is this the time?

Ah, desperately

So dark, my life

So dark, my sight

So dark, my heart in such uncommon places

Is that your deep?

Is that your mind?

Sometimes it's the other way around

The Mob is right

The Mob inside

The Mob is the inverse of latent untruth

Is that your duty?

Is that your why?

Right now, YOUR LIFE IS YOUR OWN

Get ready! Ready to set me off Mob

Get ready! Did you ever have Mob?

Get ready! Ready to set me off Mob

Get ready!"

Man: In this world, music is one of the toughest and most complex thing ever to exist and it is also a curse, everyone craves to be at the top and once they reached the top, they'll look down at everyone but once someone beats them, they'll feel nothing but shame and despair. That is the Ranking System. Idols, bands, choirs and even orchestra groups are competing as we speak. -He narrated as the sight of a large group of female idols were seen on a large TV as the group was Aqours, at the other side of the street showed the group known as µ's dancing in the television, up ahead at a large advertising screen showed two band groups known as Soul-2-Cry and Gateway, which were mostly males-

"If you are able to produce a single tune with your lips and fingers, you'll get paid by anyone here. If you can't do that, you'll have normal regular jobs that won't pay you as much as the Ranking System would." -Said the man as he walked towards an apartment complex that was in between the Shinjuku district, he would enter the building and head up and head to an apartment. He would stare at the purple door in front of him and knock on the door but would not get any answer, he would then press the doorbell once and waited for two seconds and began spamming the doorbell like a madman until the sight of a spiky blonde haired man would answer the door quickly and irritatedly-

Man 2: I HEARD YA THE FIRST TIME!

Man: What's up, Vegeta~ Still playing your games?

Man 2: Shut up! And it's not Vegeta! It's Koyama Teru! Get it right, Shirata!

Shirata: Oh, no need to be so salty, Vegetable~

Teru: I don't understand why you would call me "Vegeta", my name isn't even relatively close to his.. -He face palmed and did not realise that Shirata was stating his hair was similar to Vegeta's hair from Dragon Ball Z, it was then Shirata entered the apartment and headed straight to the living to see the sight of a bald man with a snake tattoo on the left of his face as he was playing the game known as "Drakengard" on an old game console-

Shirata: Hey, Yuzu, still not done with the game?

-The bald man turned to Shirata with an angry look on his face-

Yuzu: Shirogane! I have been playing for three hours and I still can't finish this goddamn game!

Shirata: It's a NieR game, what do you expect?

Yuzu: Nobody told me that it'll take longer than three hours to finish it!

Teru: I told you but you didn't listen to me! -He said as he walked into the living room with three cans of soda and gave one can to each of the guys-

Yuzu: Ye did? Sorry, I didn't hear ya the first time.

Teru: I told you! If you wanna end it quickly, skip all the dialogues and just follow the main missions! Don't do any of the side quests, you'll just waste more time doing the infinite cycles of quests than finishing the actual game itself, you dumbass!

Yuzu: I wanna be a powerful knight that can defeat the evil demon lord!

Teru: He's a level sixty boss! You'll be at 80 once you face him!

Yuzu: Pfftt! Imma get to ONE HUNDRED!

"Or...You can be like these guys, they're part of the Ranking System but they don't actually produce any music. In fact, these guys along with me.. We own the entire Ranking System." -Shirata narrated in his head as he watched his two friends argue while he drank his coke-

Shirata: By the way, have you guys even checked the system while I was gone?

Teru: Ah, well, we did and the group called Gateway got the rank of Number one in less than a month.

Shirata: Oh? That's a new record. Black Rose and µ's could only get up that high after a month or so.

Yuzu: Yep and µ's is back after Gateway announced themselves to the world, it's like World War II all over again.

Teru: Stop talkin' like you've experienced it, Baldy.

Yuzu: Shut up! I had experienced the great war!

Shirata: Call of Duty?

Yuzu: Hell yeah! CALL OF DUTY, BABY! WOOOOOOO!

Teru: Battlefield is better!

Yuzu: Oh hell naw, boy, you didn't just say that now did ya? -He stood up from the floor and got up to the blonde's face as the two glared at each other-

Shirata: By the way, shouldn't we be going?

Teru: Huh? Going? Where?

Yuzu: ToysR'us?!

Shirata: That and Capital along with the showcasing of a few bands.

Teru: Ugh, you seriously wanna go to ToysR'us?

Shirata: You don't understand how much I'm willing to go there to buy Lightsabers and mess around with them in the store! -He crossed his legs and arm and looked at Teru with

Yuzu: Yeah, ye can't understand how fun it is!

Teru: We're twenty-eight years old, it's about time we act like adults! -He shouted at Shirata and Yuzu as it went completely silenced for a minute-

Shirata & Yuzu: LIGHTSABERS! -The shouted together in sync as they were energised-

Teru: You guys!

-The song "Aozora no Rhapsody" was heard as it was being played aloud in the streets as the sight of the three males were seen walking out of the apartment and heading down to the city were seen as they wore stylish outfits-

"Chu, chu, yeah! Please me!

Chu, chu, yeah! Without you!

Ahh, what's going one... there must be some mistake!

I'm having tararattaratta trouble handing myself.

Why'd this come out of nowhere? Can't I just run away?

But I ned up in a whimsical mood,

Letting myself get carried away!

That's how things began...

Basically, I was quite unlike myself.

But I'm gonna open this new door -

I can hear voices from the other side! So c'mon, let's go!

Anywhere we please!

I'm confident that I can become your wings!

(please stay with me)

No matter the trial, I'm not afraid- we have this magic on our side!

(All we can say is, "Congratulations!")

Let's present a bouquet of flowers when we meet with this whole new world...

(made in society)

...so we can be united in that moment!

Our communication doesn't line up?

But that's okay!

As long as the world is at peace tomorrow!

Chu, chu, yeah! Without you!

Ahh, why is it? I'm having trouble being honest with myself again!

Getting chururucchurucchu churned up inside, I'm blowing fire!

With my gears set as they are, I raise my speed,

But end up in a melancholic mood,

Remebering a certain time back then...

I don't necessarily dislike being alone. I don't need to rely on anyone.

But I want to hear those lively voices that lie beyond this door!

So let's go, right now!

Anywhere we please!

With you on my back, I fly through the sky!

(please fly with me)

But if our hearts are ever separated, please just be sure to smile.

(All we can say is, "Congratulations!")

Allow me to always keep reciting this Rhapsody of Blue Sky...

(make me rhapsodic!)

...for this world I wish to protect.

We're an uneven combination?

But we'll be just fine!

The world will still be at peace tomorrow!

Our tiniest scars were exposed to the sun;

As we shared our feelings, our pain melted away amidst the heat!

Chu, chu, yeah! Keeping a fresh beat...

please me! ...we clap our hands.

Chu, chu, yeah! Together, we dance to a boogie rhythm...

without you! ...hoping to and from.

Chu, chu, yeah! Keeping a fresh beat...

please me! ... we clap our hands.

Chu, chu, yeah! A whole arena going wild to a boogie rhythm!

To anywhere we please!

I'm confident that I can become your wings!

(please stay with me)

No Matter the trial, I'm not afraid- we have this magic on our side!

(All we can say is, "Congratulations!")

When I met you, my whole world was filed with flowers...

(made in society)

...and I was united with you in that moment.

Our communication doesn't line up?

But that's okay!

As long as the world's at peace when tomorrow comes!

Chu, chu, yeah! Please me!

I lose my breath,

Without you!"

-In a home, the sight of a long brown haired girl was seen tying up her hair into a ponytail as she was sitting in front of a mirror, the girl was wearing a high school uniform and had beautiful blue eyes, she would notice her phone vibrating as she would pick it up along with her school bag and exit the room, in a second, she quickly returned back to the room and picked up a set of drum sticks that were on her bed and ran out of the house. Back to the boys, the sight of them playing in a ToysR'us were seen as Yuzu had worn a Chewbacca mask while holding onto Darth Maul's twin lightsaber while Shirata was wearing a Darth Vader mask and was holding onto two purple light sabers with his hands and Teru was pointing two blaster toys at the two whilst wearing a Captain Phasma mask, it was then security came and kicked the three out as Yuzu and Shirata would pout and cross their arms after being kicked out as Teru would grab their shirts and drag them away and head to their next destination-

-The next moment, the sight of Yuzu and Shirata were seen at a card shop playing a card game while Teru was on his phone, waiting for the two, minutes later, both Yuzu and Shirata were dragged out of the shop by Teru as the female card shop owner watched the three leave and waved goodbye to them. In a All-Girl's School, the sight of Yamabuki Saaya was seen staring outside of the window of her classroom as she looked at the gates and saw the sight of three males walking past the school and were intrigued by them as the two out of the three were dancing and singing to the song "Adabana Necromancy" while the one walking in the centre would turn and yell at them but the two ignored him and continued singing loudly and continued their path ahead, Saaya smiled and chuckled softly as she thought that the scene of the three were somewhat adorable-

"Beyond a death that nobody will mourn

A dream that has sprouted breaking the silence

Swear and be true

Until you can reach

toward the height of the pile of corpses

Moan fruitless flower

Advance even if you rot and crumble into dust

Unleash your hunger

on those who ridicule a dignity that can't be taken away

Life is to keep on running even if you die

It is the definition of an after-life screamed into the sky

Slay the darkness even if you are made to cut through your own bones

It is the rebellion's chance to win that shines in the rift between the clouds

Thrust [your] resolution at fate

It's a saga that blooms unseasonably throughout the whole world.

SAGA

It's absurd to have a hand without a single scratch

throw away your will, your freedom, and your body

Protect it, Do not retreat,

Until we build

a myth without tears nor blood

Burn Carnage flower

in this lifeless world.

Rudely cut your way through the chains of rot

Know that losing heart is the end

Although idols may be masters [of their craft], they are transient

Open your eyes in order to see, and bare your fangs!

Someday everyone will be a sacrifical pawn falling like a flower

Glow! Spark of a momentary eternity

It is a saga surging in troubled times

SAGA

What is blasphemy?

We are not allowed to judge.

Make hope ring out loudly;

more so than breathing, it is proof that we lived

Moan fruitless flower

Advance even if you rot and crumble into dust

Unleash your hunger

on those who ridicule a dignity that can't be taken away

Life is to keep on running even if you die

It is the definition of an after-life screamed into the sky

Slay the darkness even if you are made to cut through your own bones

It's the rebellion's chance to win that shines in the rift between the clouds

Thrust [your] resolution at fate

Dash through the wastelands! Challenge troubled times!

It's a saga that blooms unseasonably throughout the whole world.

SAGA"

-In Akihabara, the sight of Shirata, Yuzu and Teru were seen standing in front of a large miniature concert studio as they would enter the building and meet a beautiful red haired girl with purple eyes and a tall male that had the same hair and eye colour as the girl, giving off the obvious statement that the two were siblings and the two were none other than Nishikino Maki and Nishikino Shinji-

Maki: Shirogane Shirata-san, Koyama Teruki-san and Hyakki Yuzuru-san, it's a pleasure to meet you three in person. I am Nishikino Maki, a member of µ's and this is my young brother, Nishikino Shinji.

Shinji: It's a pleasure to meet you all. -He nervously said and bowed to the three males as they gave off an intimidating aura-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There may be fourth wall breaking and a lot of parodies in this story along with real life occurring events.


	2. Chapter 2:- Roselia

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 02:- Roselia

Opening Theme: Crow Song - Girls Dead Monster(Feat. Afterglow)

Ending Theme: Ryoushin e_no Tegami - GReeeeN

"Akarin~~!" -The sound of children shouting out the name was heard as the sight of a purple eyed girl with red hair and two buns on the sides of her head was seen standing up in front of the audience as she called out to them-

Akarin: Hii~~ Yuru Yuri is about to star- -Before she got to finish her sentence, the innocent house background behind her would break apart like paper as the sight of a man with black hair and a streak of blue hair lining down to his head was seen climbing out of the screen- Eh!?

Man: Hold up! This ain't your show! This is my show!

Akarin: But this is Yuru-

Man: I'm not a fan of lesbians!

Akarin: B-But I'm- ah! -The man would push Akari aside and got up close to the screen with a big grin on his face-

Man: Hey! To y'all reading or watching this in your head! Y'all up for a huge roller coaster ride!

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

Yuzu: Holy crap!

Shirata: I've seen her on TV and on many shows before but never in person! I never knew that she was this pretty in person!

Yuzu: Tell me about it, man! -Shirata would then push Yuzu aside and walked towards Maki with a confident look on his face-

Shirata: How you doin'? -He asked as he flirted with the redhead as Shinji got slightly irritated and took a step forward but Maki held onto Shinji's hand and would look up at Shirata with a smile on her face-

Maki: I'm sorry but I'm taken~

Shirata: Tsk! Fine~ -He pouted and crossed his arms like a child and would then turn to Maki- So you're here to discuss about our decisions in the Ranking System?

Maki: Yes and it is important for us to know why is Gateway still number one after all this while when µ's is clearly the superior group!

Yuzu: Aww~ The little redhead doesn't seem to get how the system works, mate!

Shirata: Yup! ... To be honest, I forgot how it works, Teru, would you mind?

Teru: Fine, whatever. -He walked up to Maki and looked down at her intimidatingly and would explain to her- The Ranking System is followed based on performance and the length and creativity of the song and movements in the following theme. µ's may be older and experienced with over billions of fans but Gateway earned their rank through hard work and blood.

Maki: Are you saying that we don't work hard enough?

Teru: No, I'm saying that your group lacks the diversity and management.

Maki: Diversity and management?! What does that suppose to mean?!

Teru: The coordination of your group's dancing is good but not perfect. The songs your group performs could be better. The only reason why you guys stand out is because you used to be famous and you're trying too hard to be just as famous as you were before, despite that µ's had disappeared years ago and times have changed!

Yuzu: Teru's right, my friends. Everyday, singers and small idol groups show up and perform, they have a lot of talent but some are just not the greatest. Your School Idol group was over ever since everyone in your group had graduated.

Maki: But...We..

Shirata: Ah, hold on you guys, let's not be too harsh on them. -He said to Teru and Yuzu and would speak out to Maki and Shinji- µ's is extremely talented and they are legendary and they will always be a legend- -Before he could finish his sentence, Maki spoke out-

Maki: Then we- -Shirata interrupted the girl to continue his sentence-

Shirata: BUT! You're not high school girls anymore, you're all working adults, either one of you could be married and are dating, despite what society says, for an idol to date would mean treason to the fans, which is somewhat related to betrayal.

Maki: But I don't understand..

Shirata: There is one reason why Gateway is so successful, it is because the three males are a combination of three different types of students, a former college student, a high school student and a middle school student, it keeps things fresh and the people love things that are fresh. You girls were great but your time was up a long time ago, you may be in the top 10 but you can't reach number from where you stand.

Yuzu: Dude...

Shirata: What? -He turned to Yuzu-

Yuzu: That was badass! You should totally write that down sometime! -He said with a big smile on his face and gave Shirata a thumbs up-

Shirata: I know! I did sound like some protagonist in a shonen anime! But anyway! You guys can keep on trying to reach number one but the chances will be low for y'all~ Not unless µ's changes their methods of performance then the three of us may consider pushing up a rank or two, but other than that, there's nothing we can do to help.

Maki: I guess that is fair enough..

Shinji: Then I have a question.

Shirata: What? Something about Soul-2-Cry?

Shinji: Y-Yes! My question is-

Shirata: Your band's music is phenomenal but lacking in happiness, it's too dark for the society we are in, which is why you were dropped to third rank.

Shinji: Eh? "H-He knew that I was going to ask about our music...? What is he? A psychic?" -Shinji thought to himself in confusion-

Shirata: Aqours managed to survive at being number two because they're creative with their music and performance, and they keep up with society's trends, so they know what the people would like and what they would not like. If both µ's and Soul-2-Cry can't learn to be adaptable like Aqours and Gateway, you'll never make it up to being the world's absolute best musical group. Even Disney could come up with more creative songs and dance patterns than both of your groups combined.

Yuzu: Oof! Salty!

Shirata: Hey, I gotta be honest here! Would you look at Lion King? Or even Moana? Their songs are still spreading like wildfire and they're old! If you guys can create songs but not memories with your fans and listeners then you will not stand a chance against Gateway, and that is the only advice that I can give to ya!

Maki: I-I see, well...Uh... Thank you so much for your time, I guess we should be going then?

Shirata: Alright, cool, we'll see you guys around! And good luck! We'll wish y'all all the best!

Maki: Thank you very much.. -She said in a depressing tone and forced a smile at the three males and left the studio with her brother-

Teru: And you said that I was mean.

Shirata: Dude, you almost never smile, you gotta lighten up, you're like Squall or Cloud from Final Fantasy, the emo dude.

Teru: Hey! I am not emo! I'm just not good at showing my smiles..

Yuzu: We have seriously got to get you a girlfriend so that you'll wake up with a smile at least.

Teru: The hell does that mean?

Yuzu: -He got close to Shirata and whispered to him- Should we call one for him?

Shirata: I got it covered.

Teru: Have the bands arrived yet?

Shirata: Just a group called Roselia and Poppin'Party.

Yuzu: Oh! I've heard of Roselia! It's that emo girl band!

Teru: Emo girl band?

Shirata: They are ranked at the thousands with Poppin'Party.

Teru: Are they any good?

Shirata: Somewhat, but from what I've seen were all from stream so I cannot say for sure that they are the greatest until I've seen them in action with my own eyes.

Teru: Fair enough. Let's meet them then. -The three would head out of the lobby room and went to the band rooms to meet up with the bands and saw a large group of girls as the guys met up with the band known as Roselia and the other was Poppin'Party- I didn't know they were this young..

Yuzu: Pfftt~ Pedophile~

Teru: Shut up!

Shirata: I assume you're the band known as Roselia then? -He jokingly ask as he was speaking to a brown haired girl with purple eyes as the girl was Toyama Kasumi, the band leader-

Kasumi: Um... We're actually Poppin'Party..

Shirata: I know, I was just messing with y'all. -He then turned to the long silver haired girl with golden eyes as she was staring up at Shirata- You must be Linkin Park! -A brown haired girl known as Imai Lisa was trying to hold in her laugh as the singer of the band got somewhat irritated at the joke and would glare at Shirata as the girl was known as Minato Yukina-

Yukina: Ahem! We are- -Before she could speak her mind to the man, Shirata would raise a finger and got down close to the girl and looked at her in the eye-

Shirata: Of course I know you, Minato Yukina-san. I'm a fan of your work.

Yukina: I-I see...Well thank you very much then..

Shirata: Now, allow me to introduce myself and my subordinates here. This is Hyakki Yuzuru. He's a producer and he keeps an eye out for any odd performances in the Ranking System. -He said as he referred to the bald man as he flexed his muscles to show off to the girls as his scalp shined- This is Koyama Teruki, he is the instructor of the Ranking System, he personally instructs any groups of singers, bands and such to fit the society once the group reaches over the rank of thousand. He's the teacher in other words. -He said as Teru would crossed his arm and lean back on the wall and would not look at the girls-

Yuzu: Show off, girls don't like guys who act emo. This ain't the 70s, bro.

Teru: Mind your own business!

Shirata: I am Shirogane Shirata, the one who had formed and created the Ranking System. Today I will be personally watching and studying both of your bands' performance from a single song. If you pass, I'll help you push your ranks higher, helping you gain more wealth and popularity but if you fail... -He said as his smile would disappear and reveal a menacing look on his face as it revealed how evil he looked with the streak of dyed hair he had- I could drop you out of the Ranking System and have you guys start from number 9999. Do I make myself clear?

Poppin'Party: Yes! -They energetically replied quickly with confidence while the members of Roselia were startled as they were caught by surprised-

Shirata: Minato Yukina, I've heard many great things about you in this small band society here. Do not disappoint me~ -He said with a smile on his face as he would then leave the room with his friends- Good luck to y'all~ God Speed, kids~ -He said-

Tae:... He seems nice. -Said the dark haired girl with green eyes- He's quite supportive.

Sayo: He was only aiming at us! -Said the bright green haired girl as she sweat in worry- W-What are we going to do, Yukina-san?!

Yukina: Calm down, we'll just perform normally and we'll be fine. I'll make sure that man will regret looking down at Roselia. -She said with a menacing glare in her eyes as she was angry. She turned and exit the room as the rest of the members of Roselia followed behind Yukina-

Kasumi: I guess Yukina-san doesn't like Shirogane-san.

Arisa: You can't blame her after the way he spoke to her. It's like he was actually looking down at them but was acknowledging us instead.

Rimi: You think that was intentional?

Arisa: Maybe: I'm not too entirely sure about that though..

Saaya: He's not a bad man.

Arisa: Saaya?

Saaya: You can tell, he's a lot nicer than we think. The way he spoke to Yukina-san...It was like as if...He was challenging her.

Tae: Challenging her? What do you mean?

Saaya: The only way to get a good band to show their full potential is to get the lead singer excited!

Kasumi: Ah! I see your point now! It's all starting to make sense now! He wanted to see Roselia at their best, so he was trying to push them to their limits!

Tae: Wow! He really is a nice man.

Arisa: Don't tell me that he's your type of guy...

Tae: Of course not~ I mean, he's good looking but he's not my type of guy.

Rimi: What's your type of guy, Tae-chan?

Tae: I guess a funny and buff looking guy like Hyakki-kun~ -The image of the bald man with a dull look on his face appeared behind Tae as the face was oddly similar to Saitama's smile from One Punch Man-

Arisa: I'm surprised...To think that you'd be into guys like him..

Tae: Why not? I thought he was cute.

Arisa: I hope you know that they are much older than we are..

Tae: What's your point?

Arisa: -She sighed and face palmed- I forgot that I can't get anything into that head of yours.. -Tae tilted her head in confusion-

-Within the large studio building, the members of Roselia had scattered to take a look around of the building and were searching for the auditorium. A girl with long black hair and greyish purple eyes as the girl was none other than Shirokane Rinko was in an office room as she was exploring the premises, she saw the notes and computers along with the many instruments around and saw a large photo that was framed on a wall with a picture of Shirata, Yuzuru and Teruki together-

Rinko: They must have been working here for a very long time..

Shirata: We have. It's been nearly nine years ever since. -He said as he entered the room and surprised Rinko as she quickly ran towards a table and hid behind it as she was panicking- Don't worry, Shirokane-san, I won't bite ya.

Rinko: N-No...It's just that... I'm not used to talking to men.. -She closed her eyes in panic and heard nothing from him and got curious as she would slowly open her eyes and found Shirata was sitting on the floor in front of Rinko as he stared at her closely, the girl would blush madly and shriek in panic as Shirata laughed- Ahh!

Shirata: Hahaha! You remind me of a girl that I used to know.

Rinko: A-Are you going to eat me like those men in the movies...?

Shirata: What? No~ No! Of course not! Not yet at least.

Rinko: Eh?!

Shirata: I'm joking! Hahaha! But hey, I was told by your drummer friend that you guys were looking for the auditorium to try out your performance?

Rinko: Y-Yes, we are.

Shirata: Want me to show you the way?

Rinko: R-Really? You will? I thought you didn't like us..

Shirata: I never said that I didn't like you guys~ -He said with a smile on his face as he stood up and pull out his hand to the young girl- All I wanted was to see you guys give it your all.

Rinko: -She blushed and stared up at the man as she would raise her hand and place her hand on his and blush even more as Shirata held her hand and pulled her up- Th-Thank you very much..

Shirata: I'm sure you guys know the overall standards of the Ranking System, right?

Rinko: Ah yes! I was told that you rank the singers and groups based on their performance and creativity and effort?

Shirata: Yes! Excellent work, Shirokane-san! You get an A!

Rinko: -Intrigued and excited, she smiled and clapped her hands softly as she would follow behind Shirata- Thank you very much! I have learned something today!

Shirata: Hehe~ Now, what is the first category of musical play in the Ranking System?

Rinko: Instrumental!

Shirata: Correct! Next, what do you do before you think of a lyrics?

Rinko: Think of a perfect composition that suits the tone of the song and the genre of the band!

Shirata: Yes! Excellent! Throughout each form of music, many can be mixed together, give me an example!

Rinko: Traditional Japanese plus modern rock!

Shirata: YES! YES! You get an SSSS! -He said excitedly with a big smile on her face as Rinko got excited as well and smiled happily with Shirata-

Lisa: You guys sure are enjoying yourselves. -The girl said as she met up with the two as the girl had long brown hair and was somewhat stylish-

Shirata: Of course we are! Join in!

Lisa: Don't mind if I do~

Shirata: Rock or techno!

Lisa: Rock!

Shirata: Dubstep or Rap!

Lisa: Rap!

Shirata: Happy songs or sad songs!

Lisa: Happy songs!

Shirata:...Dude, my thoughts exactly!

Lisa: Really?!

Shirata: Hell yeah! We're gonna get along just fine~ -He and Lisa shook hands as they smiled widely at each other- Now! Let's head to the auditorium where the others are.

Lisa: Yep~ Wouldn't want Yukina to get frustrated, I mean, you already made her angry after all~

Shirata: I know, but that's one of the easiest ways to get a good singer to go all out with her music, if not, she will take it lightly and fail her test.

Lisa: You really care for her, don't you?

Shirata: Hmm? Nah~ She's cute and all but helping you guys succeed is my task right now. If she doesn't rise up to the task given at hand, she will never be able to help you guys.

Rinko: She is the leader after all.

Shirata: Exactly, and if she can't bear the responsibility of a powerful challenger ahead of her, she'll never make her dreams come true!

Lisa: Deep. Tell me, where do you even get all these lines?

Shirata: The writer wrote my lines.

Lisa: Eh?

Shirata: Never mind~ Let's go~ -He said and the three would head to the auditorium, where the others were as the members of Roselia were about to perform. Shirata, Yuzu and Teru sat at the seats that were in front of the stage as they were watching closely. Yuzu was recording while Teru was taking notes and Shirata was concentrating on the band as they were performing the song "Legendary"-

"Become the vanguard and soar up

A sparkling legendary

There are days that I look down

On the piling hustle and bustle

The cowardly but enticing voice,

Don't listen to it

Sounds in the chest (Fight!) Engrave them (Fight!)

That's what you taught me (Stand up, now!)

If you believe (Fight!) It shall (Fight!)

The cards in your hand will call out (Stand up, now!)

Entrust your body to your heart

Just like that, you just have to draw the miracle

Become the vanguard that covers the world

I shall fly together with you

The ambition cuts the darkness

And lights up the path to victory

The made bond-colored conclusion,

A shining legendary

There are days that I hang down my head

When meeting directly because I'm inexperienced

No matter what risk I shoulder,

I resolved not to quit

Even one second (Fight!) Not looking away (Fight!)

Polishing the life (Stand up, now!)

Without stopping (Fight!) Not giving up (Fight!)

Just moving forward (Stand up, now!)

Seriousness and seriousness intersect

Let's run towards the magnificent image

Become the vanguard and cut open

I shall fight together with you

An intention declaration from the corner of the eye

A strong imagination is born

Lively, like a big tree

A lovely legendary

Even words (Fight!) Even feelings (Fight!)

Feel them no matter how many times (Stand up, now!)

Even if you fall (Fight!) Or stumble (Fight!)

Embrace the smile (Stand up, now!)

With this current hot gaze

I want to protect the important things here

Becomes the vanguard and connect the future

Together with you, they won't end

The deeply resonating joy,

Will turn into a shining singing voice

The blooming melody, all of them

A beautiful legendary

Become the vanguard that covers the world

I shall fly together with you

The ambition cuts the darkness

And lights up the path to victory

The made bond-colored conclusion,

A shining legendary"

-After Roselia was done, Poppin'Party was next as they performed the song "Time Lapse". Up above in the second floor in the auditorium, the sight of a girl with short black hair and red eyes with a streak of red dye on her hair was seen as it was Mitake Ran with her group known as Afterglow as they were watching the two bands performing-

"

The sun has set, my singing voice becomes a star

This Time Lapse has started to move

That's what I continued to feel

Oh oh...

This "Stop" sign is making me lose patience, lose patience

The speed of my feelings is heating up, heating up

Why don't we take a small break around now? I don't have time for that

My dreaming heart is accelerating, accelerating

oh oh... Time Lapse Starry Sky

The stars are continuing to turn, did you see?

Chase after the slow speed of your emotions

Let the stories of determination pile up

Let your voice and heartbeat echo out

This overflowing Time Lapse

I can no longer contain it

Oh oh…

The dreaming me, don't stop, don't stop

That aside, follow me, follow me

Isn't this good already? That's not true

The me who gave in, I gave that up! I gave that up!

Oh oh... Time Lapse Memories

Time continues to move forward; can't you feel it?

That passion that you caught in your slow speed

Be enchanted by stories of bonds

This light blossoms and runs on

Dazzling Time Lapse

I can't stop it anymore

Oh oh... Time Lapse Starry Sky

Dreams continue to overflow, did you see?

Oh oh...

This pulse of light that you chased after with your slow speed

Pile on it with the stories of five people

Without hesitation, without stopping, no matter where

This revolving Time Lapse

I can't control it anymore

Oh oh...

The sun has set, my singing voice has become a star

This Time Lapse has started to move

That's what I continued to feel."

-After the two groups were done, they stood in front of the three guys as both Yuzu and Teru were silenced and were waiting for Shirata to speak out to them-

Shirata: Excellent work from both sides! I'm really pleased to hear such attributes after so long for being in the music industry but I do have one issue.

Kasumi: And that is?

Shirata: -He looked at Yukina- You.

Yukina: I-I'm sorry?

Shirata: You're forcing yourself, aren't you?

Yukina: Huh?! I-I'm not! -She yelled at Shirata as everyone except the guys were caught by surprised- Why do you always look down at me?!

Shirata: Because you never learn, Yukina.

Yukina: And what about you?! You haven't touched a single instrument ever since that day!

Shirata:...

Teru: Minato, I think that is enough.

Lisa: I-I'm just wodering but do you guys actually know each other..?

Yuzu: Lying is bad, so maybe I should just tell them.

Shirata: Go ahead then. -Yuzuru got up from his seat and stood next to Shirata and patted the man's back- He and Minato-san here were once-

"A couple?!" -Shouted from above was Ran as everyone looked up to see the members of Afterglow-

Ran: Ah crap... Let's get out of here!

Shirata: Ran! Dontcha run away! Get down here!

Ran: Tsk!

Aoba: Uh-Oh, busted~

Ran: Shut up. -She said as the group would then head down the stairs and went down with the others-

Yuzu: Ahem! Now! As I was saying! The two were- -Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Yukina-

Yukina: They don't need to know! It's none of their business! We're done here! -She angrily said and turned her back to the guys and walked out while the others except Lisa followed behind Yukina. Lisa would pull out a pen from her pocket and grab Shirata's hand and pulled it as she began scribbling on his palm and once she was done, she winked at the man and ran out with the others-

Ran: So tell me, what was your relationship with her? Were you guys a couple? Cousins?! Siblings?! Wife?!

Shirata: It's n-nothing like that! We were uh...

Teru: Minato was Shirata's student in the past when they were really young.

Ran: Student? You mean like a disciple?

Shirata: Well, yeah. She wanted to learn from me when I was in middle school so I taught her how to sing and play all sorts of instruments.

Ran: I see...So?

Shirata: What?

Ran: You still taking in anymore disciples?

Aoba: Oh~? Ran-chan wants in on some "lessons"~

Ran: S-Shut up Aoba!

"I'm afraid that he is taken." -The sound of a mature woman was heard as everyone turned their back and saw the sight of a beautiful mature woman with greenish grey hair and multi coloured eyes as she had one eye that was light emerald and the other was blue like the ocean and she had a beauty mark under her left eye, the girl was none other than Takagaki Kaede-

Teru: Takagaki! What are you doing here?

Kaede: To pick him up. -She said as she walked over to Shirata and stood next to him- My Producer is eager to meet him after all.

Kasumi: Th-The legendary...TAKAGAKI-SAN!

Saaya: Wow! I never thought we'd get to meet someone so famous like her!

Shirata: I-I'm famous too, you know?

Yuzu: Yeah but our names aren't mentioned in any sites and stuff..

Shirata: Fair enough.

Kaede: Shall we go?

Ran: Wha-?! You were hanging out with such a mature girl and you didn't tell me?!

Shirata: This is work, deal with it, Ayane Sakura. (He was referring to the voice actress of Ran)

Ran: Wha-?! -Shirata and Kede would then leave quickly as Ran pouted and crossed her arms as she watched the two leave-

Aoba: I think they're having a tryst.

Kasumi: A tryst? What's that?

Saaya: I don't think it's something you should know..

Kasumi: Eh?! But with Shirogane-san gone, what about our tips and advice?!

Yuzu: Ah, don't y'all worry about that, I'll forward any answer I can give to your email address~

Saaya: At least we'll get an answer then.

-In a train, heading back to the hometown of Roselia. Yukina was looking outside the window with her fist clenched as she was still upset with Shirata-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yes, a character from IDOLM STER appeared with Love Live's Nishikino Maki in a Bang Dream based story. This is all intentional.


	3. Chapter 3:- Little Secret Outing

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 03:- Little Secret Outing

Opening Theme: Crow Song - Girls Dead Monster(Feat. Afterglow)

Ending Theme: Ryoushin e_no Tegami - GReeeeN

"Akarin~~!" -The sound of children shouting out the name was heard as the sight of a purple eyed girl with red hair and two buns on the sides of her head was seen standing up in front of the audience as she called out to them-

Akarin: Hii~~ Yuru Yuri is about to star- -Before she got to finish her sentence, the innocent house background behind her would break apart like paper as the sight of a man with black hair and a streak of blue hair lining down to his head was seen climbing out of the screen- Eh!?

Man: Hold up! This ain't your show! This is my show!

Akarin: But this is Yuru-

Man: I'm not a fan of lesbians!

Akarin: B-But I'm- ah! -The man would push Akari aside and got up close to the screen with a big grin on his face-

Man: Hey! To y'all reading or watching this in your head! Y'all up for a huge roller coaster ride!

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

-The sound of dramatic battle orchestral music was heard in a large battle arena as the song was "Beat of the Double Nova" from the Battle Spirits soundtrack. The sight of two giant astral dragons were seen in the arena as the audience cheered loudly at the sight of a girl with long dark blue hair and brown eyes as she had a calm and cool look on her face as the girl was none other than the well known singer known as Kisaragi Chihaya of 765 productions and her opponent was a high school girl with long brown hair that reached down past her shoulder as she had beautiful emerald eyes and the girl was known as Shibuya Rin-

Announcer: A match between the two few most popular idols in Japan! Kisaragi Chihaya! The Blue Bird and Shibuya Rin! The Cold Win! Who will win this match?! I certainly don't know but this is really cool!

Chihaya: Darkwum Nova attacks! I activate its effect when attacking. When it attacks, I may choose an opposing Brave Spirit and attack that unit. Darkwurm Nova attacks Aldius-Viper!

Rin: Aldius-Viper, go on. -The giant serpentine screeched loudly and flew towards the black astral dragon and fought it head on. The serpentine spirit would then get bitten on the neck by the astral dragon and would explode as it died in the battle-

Chihaya: Turn end.

Rin: My turn. Core step, draw step, refresh step, main step. -After she drew the top card of her deck, she smirked softly- So this is it, huh?

Chihaya: I beg your pardon?

Rin: Rise, my fallen serpentine! Bring fear to those who dare challenge the Viper! I summon, The WhiteSnakeEmperor Aldius-Viper again! -The sight of the giant winged serpentine was seen as it screeched loudly-

Chihaya: Her second key spirit?!

Rin: Aldius-Viper's effect upon summoning, Charge. I send three opposing cores to the reserve, I have three other purple symbols, which means, seven cores are removed. -Three of Chihaya's spirits were destroyed after having their cores removed, leaving behind only one Astral Dragon spirit known as The SupernovaDragon Siegwurm-Nova"- For each spirit that was sent to the trash by this unit's effect, I add a core to my reserve from the void, total of three will be added then.

Chihaya: Tsk!

Rin: Lightning-Shion brave with Aldius-Viper! -The serpent absorbed the sword and became one with it as it held onto the large blade and roared at the dragon in front of it- I summon The Necromancer Yakumo. -The sight of a spider-like Japanese Shrine priest was seen as it cackled creepily- Activate effect upon summoning, when the Soul Core is used to pay its summoning cost, I get to summon up to any number of spirits from my Trash up to the number of cost of six.

Chihaya: What?!

Rin: Come back to me, my fallen army. Three Camelot-Pawns, Garurumon and a Camelot Knight. Rise from your graves. -Five spirits were summoned from Shibuya Rin's trash which caught Chihaya by surprised-

Announcer: S-Shibuya-san has ten spirits on her field! This is the first time in my life have I ever seen someone summon this many spirits in a single turn!

-The television would then shut off as the sight of Yuzu and Teru were seen together in Teru's apartment-

Teru: Bored already?

Yuzu: Nah, it was obvious that Rin-chan was going to win anyway but damn, Battle Spirits is still really epic!

Teru: Yet you never play it?

Yuzu: It's a really complex game!

Teru: Well, that's true. By the way, where's Shirata?

Yuzu: He had to go meet up with some Producer guy that works with Kaede-san.

Teru: I thought they met up yesterday?

Yuzu: Apparently they booked him again for today and after that, he has to go meet up with Ran-chan and Lisa-chan.

Teru: Lisa? Imai Lisa from Roselia?

Yuzu: Yeah, why?

Teru: Why is he meeting her?

Yuzu: I don't know, all he said was that he was meeting her.

Teru: Was the three meetups the only thing in his schedule?

Yuzu: He's going to hang out with the group leader of Gateway.

Teru: The group leader? You mean the boy?! Izanagi Hotaru?!

Yuzu: Uh..Yeah? What's the big deal? You jealous?

Teru: Hmph! Lucky bastard got to meet him before I do. He's going to suffer in hell the next time we meet.

Yuzu: You sure you ain't just gay?

Teru: Shut up!

-In a large office building, the sight of Shirata wearing his fashionable casual-wear was seen sitting down on a coach in a private with a few girls and a tall adult that calls himself the "Producer"-

Shirata: So let me get this straight, you want me to help you guys out by providing you guys funds for your Super Concert in Kyoto?

Producer: Yes and we would really appreciate it.

Shirata: Producer-san, as much as I like you and the hard work you and your girls do, I am afraid that I cannot provide you with such funds. It's just suicidal..

Producer: W-We'll make it worth your while! I promise you! It will be the most successful concert you'll ever see and it can be compared to µ's or even Aqours' performance as well!

Shirata: Look, I can't provide you with the funds for the Super Concert, but what I can actually help you guys with is "spreading".

Producer: Spreading?

Shirata: I may not be able to support your group with the money you need but I can provide you with support of spreading your group's name and past performances around, bringing you more popularity quickly and hopefully, that will bring in more people to come see your concerts.

Producer: But how will that work?

Shirata: Look, for now, all you need to do is sit back and watch over your girls while you leave everything else to me. And also, I'd appreciate it if you stop what you're doing, Kaede-san. -He said as he looked down at his lap to see Kaede was resting with her head on his lap-

Kaede: Relaxing. Let me enjoy myself.

Shirata: 500yen per minute.

Kaede: I'll pay you with alcohol~

Shirata: I'll take you up with that offer.

Kaede: Tonight then?

Shirata: Hmm... I'll meet you here at seven then.

Kaede: Fantastic~

-The other girls laughed nervously at the sight of the two as moments passed as Shirata left and when he left the building, he saw a large advertising screen was playing the opening song to Kemono Friends, he smiled softly and walked ahead to continue on with his schedule as the song "Youkoso Japari Park e " was being played loudly-

"Welcome to ようこそジャパリパーク！

今日もドッタンバッタン大騒ぎ

うー！がぉー！

高らかに笑い笑えば フレンズ

喧嘩して すっちゃかめっちゃかしても仲良し

けものは居ても のけものは居ない

本当の愛はここにある

ほら 君も手をつないで大冒険

(ワン・ツー・スリー)

Welcome to ようこそジャパリパーク！

今日もドッタンバッタン大騒ぎ

姿かたちも十人十色 だから魅かれ合うの

夕暮れ空に 指をそっと重ねたら

はじめまして

君をもっと知りたいな

うー！がぉー！

振り向けば あちらこちらでトラブル

なんてこった てんでんバラバラちんぷんかんぷんまとまんない

けものですもの 大目に見ててね

みんな自由に生きている

そう 君も飾らなくて大丈夫

(はいどーぞ)

Nice to meet you ジャパリパーク！

今日からはどうぞよろしくね

いつもいつでも優しい笑顔 君を待っていたの

開かれた扉(ゲート) 夢をいっぱい語ったら

どこまででも

続いてくグレイトジャーニー

Oh 東へ吠えろ 西へ吠えろ

世界中に響け サファリメロディ

―Welcome to ようこそジャパリパーク！

Welcome to ようこそジャパリパーク！

今日もドッタンバッタン大騒ぎ

姿かたちも十人十色 だから魅かれ合うの

夕暮れ空に 指をそっと重ねたら

はじめまして

君をもっと知りたいな

うー！がぉー！

ララララ ララララ Oh, Welcome to the ジャパリパーク！

ララララ ララララララ 集まれ友達

ララララ ララララ Oh, Welcome to the ジャパリパーク！

ララララ ララララララ 素敵な旅立ち

ようこそジャパリパーク！"

-Shirata would then meet up with two girls as the two girls were Imai Lisa and Mitake Ran. The short black haired girl pouted with a frustrated as she looked up at Shirata-

Ran: Why did you ask her to come?

Shirata: You didn't say that I couldn't~

Ran: You did it on purpose?!

Shirata: I certainly did, Raven! (He said as he was referring to Teen Titans' Raven)

Lisa: Am I not supposed to be out with you now? I-I mean, I can head back if it's too much trouble for ya.

Shirata: Ah! No no no no! NO! Don't listen to this Superhero ripoff artist and we'll go wherever you like~

Lisa: Hehe~ -She chuckled softly and blushed slightly as she smiled at Shirata-

Ran: You better not have her fall in love with you like the rest of the other girls. -She whispered to Shirata-

Shirata: I'll try but no promises~ -He said as he stuck his tongue out at Ran as he and Lisa would walk ahead while Ran followed the two and walked beside Shirata as the three headed out to a nearby mall. The song "Itsuka Sekai ga Kawaru made" was heard as the song was sung by Hoshizora Rin(CV: Iida Riho) as Shirata was waiting outside a store while waiting for both Ran and Lisa to finish their shopping in the store-

"無我夢中走って不器用だね

想いの熱さに胸が焦がれた

まっすぐに真剣なキミの瞳

同じくらいの愛で きっときっと応えたい

キミは夢を待たずに駆け出してゆく

諦めてた私の手を握って

キミの夢はいつしか私の夢だった

持てる全て尽くして ah 支えてあげたい

いつか世界が変わるまで

逢えないときにも心は燃える

こんなにも切なく 胸はキミを呼ぶ

あの日の優しさ 指輪のように

私に絡んでほどけないまま

二人を分かつもの 険しくても

眩しいほどの愛が きっときっと越えてゆく

キミが描く未来を疑わないで

折れたときは信じて 遠い約束

キミの描く未来に 私がいますように

持てる全て尽くして ah 願いを叫ぶよ

言葉足りなくて 見失いそうなときでも

心さえあれば あればこそキミと離れない

キミは夢を待たずに 駆け出してゆく

もう泣かない私の手を握って

キミの夢はいつしか 必ずかなうから

持てる全て尽くして ah 守ってあげたい

いつか世界が変わるまで"

"Shirogane-san..?" -The sound of a young male was heard as Shirata turned and saw the sight of Izanagi Hotaru along with Watanabe You together-

Shirata: Oh hey! I was about to send you a message, to think that I'd find you both on your date~

-Both Hotaru and You would blush slightly as You would chuckle nervously while Hotaru coughed and looked up at Shirata and would then look inside the store to see a few girls inside-

Hotaru: I presume that you're waiting for someone inside?

Shirata: Ah, yeah. They're both inside trying out a few things, I'm just accompanying them, what's up?

Hotaru: I guess we can cancel our meet up later then, since I can ask you my questions right here, right now.

Shirata: You sure you wanna ask now? I mean, You-chan is here.

You: Hehe~ I don't mind, work is work after all, I can head out somewhere for awhile and wait for you there anyway.

Hotaru: I-I'm sorry.

You: Don't worry about it~ But once you're done, I'd like a big warm hug~ -She said with a little blush on her cheeks and a big smile on her face as she would poke Hotaru's cheek lightly and left the two alone and went around the mall on her own-

Shirata: She's a keeper, you're lucky.

Hotaru: I... Guess you're right..

Shirata: Now, what's the question that you wanna ask? Dating tips? What moves to use in bed? Which position a girl likes the most?

Hotaru: Huh?

Shirata: Hnngg~ You're so pure! Aside the jokes, what's up?

Hotaru: I have a few questions and a request.

Shirata: Oh? The great Izanagi Hotaru of Gateway is asking for assistance, now this is a shocker! Go on with the questions then, my friend~

Hotaru: I was told that Takagaki Kaede will be entering the solo concert in the next few months, is that true?

Shirata: Yep~ Because I personally asked her to join the concert.

Hotaru: What?! Why?!

Shirata: She is extremely talented and she could be Asia's best singer if she was more hard working and not slow with her singing and practices. I wanted her to slowly adapt to greater change, which is why I asked her to join in the concert.

Hotaru: I-I see...Fair enough..

Shirata: Why? Are you joining in?

Hotaru: I am, as a solo singer.

Shirata: Oh! Nice, well you have my support, Hotaru.

Hotaru: I appreciate it.

Shirata: What's the other question?

Hotaru: µ's have been rather...Aggressive with their performances and music lately, why is that?

Shirata: Oh? Now that is a question that I cannot answer~ You must find out on your own~

Hotaru: Why is that?

Shirata: Because, in order for a boy to grow into a man, he must first learn and understand the situation and reasons of everything and everyone around him, even if it is hypothetical. If you are able to think about the situations calmly and logically, you'll be more than mature enough to understand why µ's are more aggressive than they were when they were just School Idols.

Hotaru: Wise answer, Shirogane-san. Now, for my request..

Shirata: Yes?

Hotaru: I would be very pleased if you join my Vanguard team in the Millennial campaign that will be held in Okinawa in two weeks from now.

Shirata: Me? Why can't you ask your current teammates? Kanan-chan and You-chan, I mean, you're both part of the same team and the three of you guys use the exact same clan.

Hotaru: I had thought about it but it would be wiser to have members with different decks or our opponents will know what to do in the matches, since everyone knows we all use the same clan.

Shirata: Ah, fair enough. But my deck is a premium deck, you'd really think they'd let me in?

Hotaru: The format is Premium, you're more than alright to join.

Shirata: Hmm, who else is joining the group?

Hotaru: I have yet to decide, would you like to recommend someone?

Shirata: I do have one in mind.

Hotaru: Who?

Shirata: I'll have to ask her first before I can you, it'll be a surprise after all~

Hotaru: Fair enough. -He then look at his left wrist to look at the time on his watch- I must get going, You-san must be waiting for me.

Shirata: Sure thing, I'll contact ya after I confirm with the next teammate!

Hotaru: I'd really appreciate that! -He said as he ran to meet up with You. Once Hotaru left, Ran and Lisa walked out of the store as they were done shopping-

Shirata: Oh? That was fast. Y'all need help with that?

Lisa: I'm good~

Ran: Me too.

Shirata: You sure? I mean, I can at least hold onto a few.

Lisa: You're a real gentleman but it's alright~

Shirata: Well, if you say so. Where to next?

Lisa: To a nearby cafe~

Shirata: Starbucks?

Ran: Oh I'd like that!

Shirata: Sure you would.

Ran: Hey! I like Starbucks!

Shirata: Sure you do.

Ran: Stop being sarcastic.

Shirata: Of course I'm being sarcastic~

Ran: You're so mean..

Shirata: O-Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you sad! -He began to worry as he panicked slightly from overdoing his jokes-

Ran: Hmph! -She pouted and walked towards the coffee shop up ahead as she was upset-

-Shirata watched Ran walk away as he sighed softly as Lisa would lightly pull the man's sleeve and he would turn his attention to the girl-

Shirata: Hmm?

Lisa: Are you two dating by any chance?

Shirata: Ran and I? No, we're not. We're childhood friends...Okay, that was a lie, I was her babysitter when I was a middle school student. I used to take care of her all the time and we were neighbours too.

Lisa: So you're close then?

Shirata: Somewhat.

Lisa: You like her?

Shirata: Yeah, she's nice, supportive and cute, although she's a bit of a showoff and a tsun towards me. Which can be aggravating at times. -Lisa laughed as she would hold onto the man's arm and lead him to the starbucks ahead as Shirata blushed slightly- L-Lisa-chan?

Lisa: -She winked at the male and put a finger on her lips- By the way, this "outing" of ours is actually a secret~ I'd appreciate it if Yukina didn't know about this, Shirogane Shirata-kun~

Shirata: R-Right, sure thing.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Like many other stories made by Soryu66, the primary objective genre is romance and harem.


	4. Chapter 4:-A Minute Too Late

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 04:- A Minute Too Late

Opening Theme: Crow Song - Girls Dead Monster(Feat. Afterglow)

Ending Theme: Ryoushin e_no Tegami - GReeeeN

"Akarin~~!" -The sound of children shouting out the name was heard as the sight of a purple eyed girl with red hair and two buns on the sides of her head was seen standing up in front of the audience as she called out to them-

Akarin: Hii~~ Yuru Yuri is about to star- -Before she got to finish her sentence, the innocent house background behind her would break apart like paper as the sight of a man with black hair and a streak of blue hair lining down to his head was seen climbing out of the screen- Eh!?

Man: Hold up! This ain't your show! This is my show!

Akarin: But this is Yuru-

Man: I'm not a fan of lesbians!

Akarin: B-But I'm- ah! -The man would push Akari aside and got up close to the screen with a big grin on his face-

Man: Hey! To y'all reading or watching this in your head! Y'all up for a huge roller coaster ride!

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

-In a house, the sight of long brown haired girl sitting on bed was seen with a silver haired girl with yellow eyes as the girls were Imai Lisa and Minato Yukina as they were hanging out in Lisa's room-

Yukina: How goes the costumes?

Lisa: I got the design for them~ But I can't start until we can at least get a seat in the performance and the only one who will accept the people that will be taking the seats is...

Yukina: I know...It's him..

Lisa: Yukina.. I don't wanna be the bad guy here or anything but I want to know, whats your deal with him anyway? Is he like your ex-boyfriend or something?

Yukina: Him? My ex-boyfriend? Please, Lisa. I'm not that shallow to go for men like him.

Lisa: R-Right.. But still, you guys talk and act around each other like you know each other well.

Yukina: I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about him.

Lisa: Hmm.. Well, if you say so. -She said as she would grab onto the remote that was on her bed and turn on the TV and it was right on the channel that was showing a Live card fight match- Oh? It's that popular card game that everyone's playing.

Yukina: What?

Lisa: Vanguard, I think? I don't know, I know that Hina plays the game too.

Yukina: Sayo's sister?

Lisa: Yup, because a certain person she likes is playing the game too.

Yukina: And who might that be?

Lisa: Your answer's right there, my dear Yukina~

-The song "Purple God" from the Battle Spirits Burning Soul original soundtrack was heard playing in the background of the battle as Yukina's eyes widened from surprise from hearing the song as she would then quickly turn her attention to the TV and she would frown upon the sight of Shirogane Shirata seen on television with the traditional orchestral japanese music that was being played as Shirata was playing a match against Nishikino Maki-

Lisa: Oh! It's her! Nishikino Maki!

Yukina: Ah, the girl from µ's and Soul-2-Cry.

Lisa: To think that Shirogane-kun was going up against her, I wonder if he can win.

Yukina: He will win. -She spoke softly-

Lisa: Eh? What did you say?

Yukina: N-Nothing, I didn't say anything..

Lisa: R-Right... -The two would then focus at the match as Maki had ended her turn after striding Ascend Grave Dragon while Shirata had G Guarded and took most of the damage as he was at four damage while Maki was at three-

-In the match-

Maki: To think that you'd join up the Trial matches, I'm just surprised that you even play this game.

Shirata: Oh, well, I had a lot of free time when there are no concerts and bands coming up to compete for the first rank, so I made time to play this.

Maki: You're just full of surprises, aren't you? -She said with a smirk on her face as she abruptly showed Shirata that she had ten cards in hand and her Vanguard was Dragonic Blademaster "Kouen", the flame dragon roared at the smaller blue dragon in front of it as it as sitting on the floor with its sword out- But a Nubatama deck, huh? I've never seen such a build.. -She spoke to herself as she stared at the Grade 3 unit in front of her-

Shirata: Stand and draw! Blazing Demonic Stealth Dragon, Shiranui "Zanki"'s skill, soul blast 1, at the beginning step of my ride phase, I draw a card from my deck and all fighters much call a unit from their hand.

Maki: Force superior calling?! That's nothing like Nubatama!

Shirata: Hehe~ I'll show ye how strong these guys really are! Shoukan!(Translate: Summon) Stealth Beast, Chigasumi!

Maki: Call, Dragon Knight, Nehalem. Nehalem's skill activates! I retire one of your back-

Shirata: You can't do that.

Maki: Huh?!

Shirata: Shiranui "Zanki"'s effect, all of my opponent cannot activate their "AUTO" abilities when forced called by this unit's effect. Now, my turn to show you how the dark dragons work their magic unlike your petty flames, tomato girl! Stride Generation! Evil-eye Vidya Emperor, Shiranui "Rinne"! -The sight of a tall slimmed blue dragon with six arms were seen standing before Kouen and Maki as the beast stared at the two, giving them the chiils-

Maki: I've got a bad feeling about this..

Shirata: "Zanki"'s stride skill! Dominate! Nehalem! -The dragon knight's eyes glowed red as it then turned back and faced a grade 0 unit that was behind Kouen and destroyed the unit-

Maki: Sadegh!

Shirata: You've just lost a key card that supports your flames, Maki-chan~ Now it's my time to show off! Summon! Stealth Beast, Meimoudanuki! I activate Meimoudanuki's skill, I bind the top two cards of my deck as face down. Summon! Magatsu Gale, Gale's skill, he gets +6000 power and I draw a card. Shiranui "Rinne"'s skill, you choose two cards from your hand and call them!

Maki: More forced calling?! Tsk! Now this is a pain. -She placed Armoured Dragon Knight and Lizard Soldier, Raopia onto her field-

Shirata: Both of them gets +5000 power and I dominate them! Each will attack your Vanguard, one at a time! And, Rinne's Generation Break 3! All of my Dominated Unit gets +10000 power and an extra critical!

Maki: Crap! Guard! -She placed a grade 1 and intercepted with Nehalem-

Shirata: Meimoudanuki's skill, I choose a card from my bind zone and soul charge it, and it gets +5000 power, next! Armoured Dragon Knight attacks! Skill activates, he gets +3000 power!

Maki: N-No guard! -She took two damage and was at her fourth damage as there were no triggers revealed-

Shirata: Shiranui "Rinne" attacks!

Maki: Wyvern Guard, Barri! Perfect guard! -She protected herself but Shirata drew out two criticals from his deck and gave all the effects to both sides of his rear-guards- Tsk!

Shirata: Magatsu Gale attacks your Vanguard!

Maki: G-Guard! -She placed a 15000 shield guardian and protected herself-

Shirata: Magatsu Gale's skill, he goes into the soul and I choose a rear-guard and return it to my hand, come back to me, Dreadmaster! -He returned a grade one that had boosted his Vanguard from the first battle- Next up! Chigasumi attacks! Chigasumi's skill activates! -He discarded a card from his hand- He gets an extra +15000 power! That's a total of 46000 power!

Maki: -She looked at her hand that had only three cards left as she noticed she didn't have enough cards to protect herself- N-No guard.. -She took the damage as she lost the battle-

-Back in Lisa's room-

Lisa: As expected of Yukina, you knew he was going to win, eh?

Yukina: D-Don't be ridiculous, I did not say such a thing..

Lisa: Sure you didn't~ But I like Shirogane-kun's deck, it looks pretty cool.

Yukina: It's his style after all.

Lisa: His style? He likes ninjas?

Yukina: Yes... -After realising for a brief second that she was talking about Shirata, the girl blushed and turned away from Lisa- N-No he does not..

Lisa: Aww~ Maybe I should learn to play the game with him.

Yukina: What? Why?

Lisa: Because it looked interesting and because I've taken a liking for him.

Yukina: Huh?! D-Don't tell me that you're actually saying that you like him?

Lisa: I guess? I mean, he's funny and he's actually really nice.

Yukina: Did you not recall our showcase in his studio? He dejected us.

Lisa: It wasn't us that he complained about...It was actually you..

Yukina:... I don't understand, why does he always aim for me?!

Lisa: This could be a crush thing or something..

Yukina: Huh? What do you mean by that?

Lisa: I was told that when boys tend to bully a certain girl a lot by teasing her and making her angry and stuff, it means that he likes her.

Yukina: Lisa...

Lisa: Hmm?

Yukina: You're thinking too much, there's no way that he is interested in me and I do not believe that he is the type that will mock girls and mess with them.

Lisa: Well, I guess that's true but still, what are the odds? You two do look pretty good together.

Yukina: -She blushed as her eyes widened as she would then look away- We do not..

Lisa: Then what would you do if someone were to take him away?

Yukina: Someone as in?

Lisa: -She scoot over closely to Yukina from behind and would whisper into her ear softly- Mitake Ran. -Lisa said as there was no reaction nor response from Yukina- Oh? Nothing, huh? What about Takagaki Kaede? -No response from her once again- Seriously? Even with Takagaki-san, you won't even flinch? Then what if I dated him? -Yukina then slowly turned to Lisa and stared at her-

Yukina: Traitor..

Lisa: Ah... H-Hypothetically of course... But what about Rinko or Sayo? They both think he's nice too~

Yukina: Did they say they like him?

Lisa: -She nodded with a smile- Yup.

Yukina: I will disband this band.

Lisa: W-Wait don't! I was just telling you that everyone in the group thinks of him as an honest and nice Senpai, if you can't see that then I won't understand or know why you hate him so much..

Yukina: Fine, I'll tell you why. But keep it to yourself, okay? And please don't tell anyone.

Lisa: I promise.

Yukina: Shirogane and I...Um... H-He was my teacher.

Lisa: Teacher?

Yukina: He is the reason why I sing till this very day.

Lisa: Is there a reason?

Yukina: When I was a little girl, I saw him singing in front of many other children in the park and his voice was...

Lisa: Horrible?

Yukina: No! It was phenomenal.. It was the greatest thing ever.

Lisa: And you fell for him because of that?

Yukina: N-No! I wanted to sing just like him but I took an interest to rock music, so I began learning on my own and we became distant soon after that. After I was scouted by a few people, he has been neglecting me ever since..

Lisa:...Yukina..

Yukina: What is it?

Lisa: Are you dense?

Yukina: Huh?

Lisa: You basically stole from him!

Yukina: What are you saying?

Lisa: You went up to him and learned from him! FOR FREE! After you learned what you wanted to know, you went out to the real world and sang without asking him first and you just left him there! You basically used him!

Yukina: N-Now that I think about it..I-I guess you're right..

Lisa: You guess?! Y-Yukina, you gotta make up with him!

Yukina: Huh? Why?

Lisa: If he won't let Roselia have a seat in the Comet Performance next month, we'll never rise from being just a regular band! The Comet Performance is the only way for Roselia to rise! Don't do this for yourself or me! Do this for him and the band! I know that Shirogane-kun may have been a little hard on you but that was entirely your fault!

Yukina: Lisa..

Lisa: And if you don't make up with him, I won't be your friend anymore~

Yukina: That will be a problem. Alright, I'll head out and find him then.

Lisa: If you need help, just ring me~

Yukina: I will. -She said as she got up and left Lisa's house as she ran to the arena stadium that was in the city to find Shirata-

-In the arena stadium that Shirata was in, the sight of a mint hair coloured girl was seen sitting down on a chair with an excited expression was seen as the girl was Hikawa Hina, Sayo's younger sister. Shirata entered the room only to find her waiting for him inside-

Shirata: Sayo-chan?

Hina: Hi!

Shirata: What's up? Why are you here?

Hina: I came to visit~

Shirata: Ye don't say?

Hina: That was a great match!

Shirata: Haha! Thanks, so what's up with you?

Hina: I came to pick you up~

Shirata: Wow, a high school girlfriend that drove around the town to pick up her 28 year old boyfriend who knows how to drive, sweet, I feel like a Prince~

Hina: Hahaha! -She laughed- No silly~ I came with Kaede-san~

Shirata: You came with her? But where is she?

Hina: -She pointed at the door to see the door opening as Kaede entered Shirata's dressing room with a plastic cup in her hand as Kaede's face was slightly red- She's right there.

Shirata: K-Kaede-san?

Kaede: Hmm? Ah, Shinobi-kun~

Shirata: What? Drunk already? How many did you have?

Kaede: One.

Hina: I think that's her twelfth.

Shirata: What?! You kept count?!

Hina: Well.. She had two drinks in here and went out for more after that. Then she was gone until you came back.

Shirata: So in other words, you don't actually know how many drinks she had?

Hina: Nope~

Shirata: Fantastic. Kaede-san, let's send you back home, okay?

Kaede: Then... Perhaps we can...Enjoy ourselves with a little movie?

Shirata: A movie? OH! I know! Let's watch a documentary about space and then you'll be able to relax~

Kaede: Sounds...Pleasing.

Hina: Eh?! A documentary, really?

Shirata: Shh! We're not going to watch a documentary! -He whispered to Hina-

Hina: Will we be watching a drama or maybe an anime movie?! -She whispered and asked back-

Shirata: I'll decide when we get back, come on. -He said as he grabbed Kaede's cup and drank whats left of the alcohol inside as he would blink a few times- Whoa..What was in that?

Kaede: A shot of Vodka with a little whisky and a pinch of red wine~

Shirata: Tasted like spicy ass to me, come on, Drunky. -He said as Hina laughed while Shirata grab hold onto Kaede and princess carried her out of the room and headed down to the carpark with Hina following beside him. From the back-way, Yukina took the back door and entered the stadium car park as she saw Shirata with Kaede and Hina-

Yukina: Hina-san? Why is she with him along with Takagaki-san..? -She walked over to the group to speak to them as Shirata then noticed Yukina- S-Shirogane..

Shirata: Ah crap, look, I'm sorry but I must go.

Hina: Hi, Yukina-san! -She waved from the inside of the car as she was sitting at the back with Kaede and was trying to put on Kaede's seat-belt for her-

Yukina: H-Hello, just what are you doing?

Shirata: Getting the hell outta here.

Yukina: Huh? I thought you were just done with your match or something?

Shirata: Oh, you came to cheer for Maki-chan? It was cool, wasn't it?

Yukina: N-No, I..

Shirata: Minato-san, I'm sorry, but I need to go. -He said as he was trying his best to avoid conversing with Yukina until the girl lost her patience-

Yukina: Let me speak with you for a moment, please! -She shouted for the first time, which caught everyone except Kaede by surprise as Kaede was fast asleep in the car, Shirata turned to Yukina and sighed softly as he looked at the short silver haired girl-

Shirata: What?

Yukina: I...I just wanted to say that...I...I'm sorry..

Shirata: Hmm?

Yukina: I'm sorry for using you in the past... And even now..I'm really sorry for using your techniques of your music for myself to get popular and not ask for your permission.. I'm sorry that I stole from- -Before she could finish her sentence, she was embraced with a warm hug by Shirata as she was caught by surprise- Eh? S-Shirogane...-San...?

Shirata: -He then let go of her and sat down on his car seat and looked at Yukina- Minato-san,. I hope you understand that I cannot help you..

Yukina: Eh?

Shirata: Once you stepped into the outside world of the music industry, there's no turning back.

Yukina: W-What are you saying..?

Shirata: I will not be your teacher again..

Yukina: Huh?

Shirata: What?

Yukina: I-I'm not asking to be your student again..

Shirata: You weren't? Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed...

Yukina: -She flicked Shirata's forehead lightly as she would then let out a sigh and smile at him- You're still the same Sensei, huh? Always assuming things before hand assume that you're right. You should learn a few things about "trust".

Shirata: Oh, I knew what was the conversation about, I was actually just messing with you because I knew you came to apologise.

Yukina: Eh? W-What do you mean by that?

-Shirata took out his phone and showed her the text that was sent by Lisa-

"Yukina is on her way to see you! She's going to apologise to ya!" - Lisa

"What? What for?" - Shirata

"She felt bad for taking away your teachings without your permission, so she ran out to see you!" - Lisa

"I see, well then, thank you very much about the info. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to have a little fun with her." - Shirata

"Please go easy on her." - Lisa

"Sure thing, Babe~" - Shirata

"Oh, naughty~ Hehe!" - Lisa

-Yukina got frustrated as she would then punch Shirata's chest-

Yukina: Idiot... I won't allow you to flirt with Lisa.

Shirata: That's what you're paying attention to?!

-Minutes later, Shirata drove back to his apartment with Kaede, Hina and Yukina in the car-

"Now that I think about it, I have never been to his apartment before.." -Yukina thought to herself in the car as she was in the front seat-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In Shirata's harem, he has a total of 14 girls that are attracted to him, but that is not all! The harem of 14 girls is only half of how many there are in total, there are still many more that will be revealed and added on into his harem.


	5. Chapter 5:- For A Night

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 05:- For A Night

Opening Theme: Crow Song - Girls Dead Monster(Feat. Afterglow)

Ending Theme: Ryoushin e_no Tegami - GReeeeN

"Akarin~~!" -The sound of children shouting out the name was heard as the sight of a purple eyed girl with red hair and two buns on the sides of her head was seen standing up in front of the audience as she called out to them-

Akarin: Hii~~ Yuru Yuri is about to star- -Before she got to finish her sentence, the innocent house background behind her would break apart like paper as the sight of a man with black hair and a streak of blue hair lining down to his head was seen climbing out of the screen- Eh!?

Man: Hold up! This ain't your show! This is my show!

Akarin: But this is Yuru-

Man: I'm not a fan of lesbians!

Akarin: B-But I'm- ah! -The man would push Akari aside and got up close to the screen with a big grin on his face-

Man: Hey! To y'all reading or watching this in your head! Y'all up for a huge roller coaster ride!

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

-In a large modern apartment at the very rooftop of the apartment complex that is in the center of Shinjuku. Yukina and Hina were shocked to see such a large apartment as the two would look around and were greeted by a small white Pomeranian dog, a Shiba and a black slimmed cat. Yukina focused all of her attention on the cat and played with it by rubbing its neck and back while Hina played with the dogs as Shirata laid Kaede down the large couch in the living room and put a blanket over the drunk as the girl would sleep soundly while Shirata sighed and turned over to look at the other two that were busy playing with his pets-

Shirata: Looks like, I don't need to entertain them, huh? -He said to himself as he would then head to the kitchen to prepare some drinks and snacks for his guests. A minute later after he was done preparing the snacks and drinks, he saw Yukina sitting down on the other end of the couch with his cat on her lap as she was petting the cat slowly and carefully with a smile on her face and saw Hina was at the opposite side of the couch where Yukina was sitting as she was sitting on the floor, playing with the two dogs- Enjoying yourselves?

Yukina: Yes, I am. I didn't know you had a cat.

Shirata: You never asked..

Yukina: Oh. Fair enough.

Hina: Oh cookies!

Shirata: Save some for Kaede-san, she's going to wake up with a hangover and she would need something to munch on once she wakes up and feel like crap.

Yukina: You make it sound like you've experienced it.

Shirata: I have, a few times in the past with her.

Yukina: Eh? With Takagaki-san?

Shirata: Yeah, we would go out drinking quite often after work and we would always get hangovers the next day. It was horrible but a fun way to experience getting drunk. Despite waking up in the middle of the night, wanting to puke... But still! It's fun!

Yukina: I-I highly doubt that..

Hina: Shira-kun!

Shirata: Yeah?

Hina: How old are you?

Yukina: Wha-?! Hina-san, that is rude.

Hina: But I wanna know!

Shirata: I'm twenty eight, I'll be turning twenty nine this year.

Hina: Wow, you must've experienced a lot of things then!

Shirata: -He smirked at the girl as he sat on the couch that Kaede was sleeping on and was sitting beside her- I have~

Hina: Oh! Tell me! Tell me!

Shirata: You really wanna know?

Hina: Yeah!

Shirata: Alright~

Yukina: Shirogane-san, please don't be inappropriate with her.

Shirata: Buu~ You're no fun.

Yukina: She is the youngest here, don't put any funny ideas in her head.

Shirata: She's just a few months younger than you!

Yukina: I-I know but...She is still younger..

Shirata: Well, anyway, let's just say that I had a lot of experience with things that I'm pretty sure you're gonna face in the future.

Hina: Is it nice?!

Shirata: Hell yeah~ It's fantastic!

-Yukina coughed while covering her mouth and would continue patting the cat to inform Shirata as the man pouted and looked at Yukina-

Shirata: Since Minato Yukina-dono keeps interrupting me, why don't she tell us what I'm talking about?

Hina: Oh! That sounds like a grand idea! Tell us!

Yukina: Eh?! -Her eyes widened in surprised when she noticed Hina and Shirata were staring at her as the girl would blush slightly- L-Let's talk about something else, shall we?

Hina: Awww~ I wanted to know!

Shirata: Soon, my dear child~ Soon~

Hina: I hope so! I really wanna know soon!

Shirata: Alright then! Let's head to bed, Hina-chan!

Hina: Okay!

Yukina: Wha-?! Shirogane-san!

Shirata: I'm kidding! I'm kidding!

Hina: Eh? You were? I thought we were going to take a nap or something.

Shirata: The fun comes before that.

Hina: Oh! Are we going to play a game?

Shirata: Hmm~ I guess? It's more of an exercise than a game.

Hina: Sounds like fun, let's do that!

Shirata: You got it!

Yukina: If you're going to do it, I'll tell Takagaki-san about it.

Shirata:... -He would keep his cool and hold onto Hina's hand and would pat her head lightly- Soon. Soon~

Hina: Eh? Fine~

Shirata: I'm surprised that you understand the whole conversation. -He said to Yukina as the girl would calmly look at him-

Yukina: We study in school for a reason, Shirogane-san.

Shirata: Didn't think school would teach this sort of thing. I mean, back in my days, the only thing they would ever talk about is a vagina and a- -Before he could finish, Yukina called out to him quickly as she blushed-

Yukina: Y-Yes! Yes! I get it, but please refrain the subject from Hina-san. I wouldn't want Sayo to get upset if she finds out that her sister knows about this.

Shirata: Sayo-chan? I thought she's Sayo-chan. -He said as he pointed at Hina-

Hina: Nuh-uh! I'm Hina, Sayo is my sister.

Shirata: Hold the phone. Long hair...Short hair... Oh! Hina-chan is the younger sister with shorter hair, right?

Hina: Yup~

Shirata: Sayo-chan is the older looking one with longer hair, right?

Yukina: Yes.

Shirata: Well damn. No wonder I thought why Sayo-chan didn't get what I was saying the whole time.

Yukina: Don't let her fool you, Shirogane-san. She may be oblivious to many things but she's a quick learner.

Shirata: Quick learner, you say? I'd like a girl who's quick~ -He said and winked at Hina as the girl smiled and blushed slightly but did not understand what he was talking about-

Yukina: Men and their explicit jokes..

Shirata: What? Aw come on! When you grow up with nothing to do, eventually you're going to think that these sort of jokes are funny! Unless you're a feminist but hey, at least give me a chance.

Yukina: You already had your chance, now behave,

Shirata: Th-The guest is ordering the owner around, the hell is this? Dominatrix?

Yukina: Shirogane-san!

Shirata: Hahaha! Alright! Alright, I'll stop~ But hey, how's Lisa-chan?

Yukina: Lisa? What about her?

Shirata: I'm just asking. Oh! And Rinko-chan and Ako-chan?

Yukina: Th-They're doing fine, why?

Shirata: Good, that's good.

Yukina: By the way. May I ask a question?

Shirata: Sure, what's up?

Yukina: You and Lisa.. Are you two close?

Shirata: I can't say that we are. We do talk and hang out from time to time but that's about it.

Yukina: Do you understand anything about her?

Shirata: No, and that's because I don't wanna pry into her private life, because it might be rude.

Yukina: I see. Do you like her?

Shirata: Hmm? Yeah, I think she's cute.

Yukina: Th-That's not the "Like" I meant.

Shirata: Like as in fall in love? I don't know, maybe? But nothing has really happened between us.

Yukina: I-I see, well, if you two were to ever date. I'll um...Support you both.

Shirata: Aww~ You're so sweet~ Wish I could give you a hug~

Yukina: If you touch me again without a warning, I'll call the police and make sure Lisa doesn't talk to you anymore.

Shirata: -He bowed his head to her quickly in a dramatic way- I apologise, dear Princess of the Snow!

Yukina: Oh and...-She took a second to think as she would then reconsider- Never mind..

Shirata: You're thinking about a Producer, now aren't you?

Yukina: Eh? How did you know?

Shirata: 3 Reasons, the look on your face shows that you are troubled by music. That is the first reason~

Hina: Oh! I like this game!

Shirata: Alright! Guess the second reason, Hina-chan!

Hina: He can read your mind!

Shirata: Yea- Wait, what? No.

Hina: Eh? What's the second reason then?

Shirata: Lisa-chan.

Yukina: Huh? She told you? She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone.

Shirata: Well, she told me because she thought I could help and I actually can.

Yukina: Oh? Is that so? Then what is the third reason?

Shirata: I had contacted an old friend of mine who is a producer of a rock music company~ She goes by the name of "CHUCHU" and she was the one who scouted you, right?

Yukina: Y-Yes.

Shirata: She asked me about your bands information quite a few times.

Yukina: What did you tell her?

Shirata: Nothing, she's gotta dig it up on her own to write songs that can compete against yours. She's a smart girl but she's not that bright to be honest.

Yukina: Did she get upset?

Shirata: Yeah but she's easy to please.

Yukina: What did you do?

Shirata: Let her meet the queen.

Yukina: That's it?

Shirata: Yep~ Kaede-san is really famous after all. -He said with a smile as he then saw Kaede hugging the couch pillows as she was smiling in her sleep- Drunk.

Yukina: She was that pleased with just meeting Takagaki-san?

Shirata: Of course not! She wanted to scout Kaede-san but the queen here rejected her offer since she has a producer of her own.

Yukina: Fair enough, but what are the songs that she's writing now?

Shirata: Lots of epic songs but nothing in comparison to Gateway and what Soul-2-Cry could do. This is one of them. -He turned on the TV and turned on one of his records that started playing the videos he had recorded on many performances he's seen, the sight of a short black twin-tailed girl with pink eyes was seen standing in the centre of a large stage was seen as it was Tsukuyomi Shirabe as she was singing the song "Killing Bites"-

"killing bites！ 混ざり合う叫びは 静寂を切り裂く

研ぎ澄ませる野生で 勝者だけが繋ぐ明日(あした)

鋭く磨いた牙 噛み付くその狂気

立ち向かう闘いに 理由(わけ)など要らない 強さ求めるだけ

心の奥底で 君は今感じる

日常の裏側 闇を彷徨う鋭い眼光

螺旋に繋がれた 生命の約束

止まらない進化が 呼び覚ましてく 命の鼓動

狂おしく餓えて 乾いた心だけ

溢れる闘気を纏って いま立ち上がる

shout and roar！解き放つ咆哮 その闇を震わす

恐れなく踏み出した その一歩が痛みを呼ぶ

鋭く刺さる罪は この世界に潜む

真実はその嘘を呑み込んだままで 全てを見つめてる

込み上げる本能 揺れ動く衝動

吐き出した欲望 全ての刺激 感じるままに

狂い無く狙う 瞬刻の間合いが

刹那を超えるスピードで 引き裂いていく

求めるチカラを超えてく 覚醒する夜に

相生(そうせい)と相克(そうこく)が織りなしてく その運命

鋭く光る爪が 巡り合った宿命

その血を滾(たぎ)る熱を 燃やし続けては明日を引き寄せてく

shout and roar！解き放つ咆哮 その闇を震わす

恐れなく踏み出した その一歩が痛みを呼ぶ

鋭く刺さる罪は この世界に潜む

真実はその嘘を呑み込んだままで見つめてる

killing bites！混ざり合う叫びは 静寂を切り裂く

研ぎ澄ませる野生で 勝者だけが繋ぐ明日

鋭く磨いた牙 噛み付くその狂気

立ち向かう闘いに 理由(わけ)など要らない 強さ求めるだけ"

Yukina: Tsukuyomi Shirabe-san..

Shirata: Her along with CHUCHU make quite a pair, they make powerful and catchy songs that ultimately overpower anyone that tries to beat them but CHUCHU's songs can never make it to the top since there's no ultimate talent in them unlike the other bands and idol groups.

Yukina: Any other examples?

Shirata: Hmm. There's one with Yukine Chris, although Chris-chan is a powerful and talented singer, she doesn't really give it her all into her performance. -He said as he switched to the next video of a short girl with long silver hair and bright purple eyes as she was singing the song "TRUST HEART" in front of hundreds to thousands of fans in a concert as they cheered on for her loudly-

"A discount sale of lead bullets just for you, as there is no something that cures stupidity

It's time for the rodeo, baby, the pistol fire party is starting, get yourself dancing

If you wanna file your complaints to the world

You better get out of my range first

Neither God, Buddha or me will allow that

Can even someone who

Hid her wounds and pretended to not have been crying (Trust Heart)

Become good at supporting and laughing with others?

The politeness I'm unused to and a downpour of bullets

I'm gonna be throwing both of them(Trust heart)

Only the hand connected to mine

Told of me of the strength needed to protect smiles

Long range or short range, it doesn't matter

If these hit you

It's a base-filled homerun, so start praying

Let me look cool, Baby

I didn't understand, it was all so new to me, so I bit my lip in frustration

I only knew how to hold hands, not how to reach out

Even if I'm alone on a cold iron room

I'll be fine

As long as everyone else is heading to a world of smiles

I, who only knew how to load the tears

shed when wanting to protect others into the cartridge

Now have the bond with these friends who I can't trust enough to load myself with!

Can even someone who

Hid her wounds and pretended to not have been crying (Trust Heart)

Become good at supporting and laughing with others?

The politeness I'm unused to and a downpour of bullets

I'm gonna be throwing both of them(Trust heart)

Only the hand connected to mine

Told of me of the strength needed to protect smiles"

Yukina: She has a rough voice but she has the potential.

Shirata: Indeed, but I guess she just doesn't really care.

Yukina: Tsk! Such a waste.

Shirata: Hmph, I know you don't like people like her but try to get along with them if you ever meet them in the future, in a way, they're your seniors.

Yukina: I know... -Hina had fallen asleep on the couch as the Pomeranian was on her chest, sleeping with her as well-

Shirata: After Gateway was formed, some of the singer's old group songs were reused with different singers and more upbeat music.

Yukina: Like which?

Shirata: Black Rose's popular "Core Pride" was used in a recently revealed showcase in Okinawa and was sung by the group, Nada Arata being the main singer of the song. -He switched over to the next video to show Yukina the video of Gateway singing the song "Core Pride" in front of an audience of millions-

"Born into the world, each enjoying his own life,

discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?

The important thing is to surpass your limit line.

Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!

But what should we do with our days? Trying to live flawlessly is a big no no.

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

If I try to suppress my heart, which is burning hot about things that are unobtainable or constrained,

how am I different from those adults, whom I have come to despise and will never forgive

for their constant attempt to pin me down blindly without even understanding why?

No matter what I do, it'll probably forever remain a pipe dream that will never come true,

but the fire burning in my heart cannot be doused by anyone.

Even if the black rain falling from the sky drenches me completely and doesn't stop,

I will never allow the fire in my heart to be extinguished. That, is my "pride".

It started pouring, as predicted. A lot more buddies gathered around than I had expected.

While talking about one another's days and futures, we became impassioned and started a fist fight.

Thinking back about how we were also fist-fighting the same way

back when we were only 15, as a means to quell our anxiety and uneasiness,

you laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit..." So I ended up bursting into laughter as well.

If we don't stubbornly stand our ground like this, even the flow of time will become a scary thing.

The only true opponent whom I should hit is really my prideful self.

But still, I don't want to lose right now. I have "pride" not to lose to myself.

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

No matter what I do, when I'm alone at night, I become even unable to understand myself.

When you're with me, and we try to understand each other, then I'll be able to become stronger.

I don't care how things turn out, and I don't care if I'll look uncool,

I will desperately try to change my future.

Even If I'm told that my destiny is immutable no matter what I do,

I myself can still change, and I will prove to you that I can change myself.

This is, that's right, "pride", each in its own place...

Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.

I don't want to forget yet, the heat in my chest.

Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.

I can still keep going, so here I go!

OH BABY MY PRIDE!"

Yukina: A truly fantastic song.

Shirata: If you ever meet Nada Arata in the future, try and get some tips from the dude, I met him and he's really nice, maybe a little odd at first but he's really nice, he'll help out anyone in this industry.

Yukina: I see. But...That man's voice... Extraordinary, powerful, perfect, absolutely filled with strength.

Shirata: The dude's single, go for it.

Yukina: Huh? -She blushed and let go of the cat, causing the cat to get off of her lap and run away as Yukina was caught by surprised from what Shirata said- W-What are you even suggesting?

Shirata: Why not? The dude's popular with the ladies and he's a real gentleman.

Yukina: Don't be ridiculous.

Shirata: Well, I'm just saying, you won't know unless you try? That is if you will ever meet him~ -He said and winked at the girl as she blushed slightly and looked away and got up from her seat- Oh? You're going?

Yukina: Yes, I have to practice with my band in a few moments. Hina-san, let's go.

Hina: Ueeww.. Huh? What..? Oh..? Okay.. -She woke up tiredly and got up from the couch and put the dog down on the couch and walked out with Yukina as she waved goodbye to Shirata, leaving him and Kaede alone in the apartment-

-After the two young girls left, Shirata would grab the drinks that were done and went to the kitchen to clean up as his pets would follow him to the kitchen as well. Moments later, Shirata went into his room and laid down for a bit as he saw the time and it was still early before night came, he took a deep breath and exhaled softly as he would close his eyes and rest up for a moment-

"Shirata-kun. Shirata-kuunn~" -The sound of a woman calling out to him was heard as the male would open his eyes slowly and saw that it was dark out, his eyes met upon a girl with multi coloured eyes that was sleeping beside him and saw that she was staring at him with a smile on her face-

Shirata: K-Kaede-san? Why are you on my bed?

Kaede: To wait for you to wake up..

Shirata: Did you wait long?

Kaede: Five minutes.

Shirata: Not five hours?

Kaede: -She chuckled softly and got close to the man and embraced him with a warm hug as she pressed her chest on his closed her eyes as she sighed in relaxation- This is nice.

Shirata: If your Producer finds out, he's gonna be mad.

Kaede: This has nothing to do with him.

Shirata: Getting into any explicit relationship means that you're breaking your greatest idol law.

Kaede: I am aware of the consequences and they mean...Nothing to me.

Shirata: If that is the case, what is your plan?

Kaede: No more "San", okay?

Shirata: Is that it? Nothing more challenging?

Kaede: One more thing.

Shirata: Oh? And would that be?

Kaede: Us. For. The. Night. -She whispered slowly and romantically into the man's ear, causing him to blush slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck slowly and would move up to his face slowly with her eyes closed as Shirata would follow and do the same to her as both of their lips would touch-

"Just for a night. Just...For one night, I want to be relieved of this pain..." -The sound of a woman speaking was heard as it was Kaede narrating-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Each chapter will have at least one romantic scene between the many girls in Shirata's harem, although that is only a possibility, since doing fourteen girls is quite complex.


	6. Chapter 6:- The Solo Stage Begins

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 06:- The Solo Stage Begins

Opening Theme: Crow Song - Girls Dead Monster(Feat. Afterglow)

Ending Theme: Ryoushin e_no Tegami - GReeeeN

"Akarin~~!" -The sound of children shouting out the name was heard as the sight of a purple eyed girl with red hair and two buns on the sides of her head was seen standing up in front of the audience as she called out to them-

Akarin: Hii~~ Yuru Yuri is about to star- -Before she got to finish her sentence, the innocent house background behind her would break apart like paper as the sight of a man with black hair and a streak of blue hair lining down to his head was seen climbing out of the screen- Eh!?

Man: Hold up! This ain't your show! This is my show!

Akarin: But this is Yuru-

Man: I'm not a fan of lesbians!

Akarin: B-But I'm- ah! -The man would push Akari aside and got up close to the screen with a big grin on his face-

Man: Hey! To y'all reading or watching this in your head! Y'all up for a huge roller coaster ride!

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

"There it is! A powerful finisher from the great Shirogane Shirata-sama! Defeating his powerful foes with the strength of the Evil Eye of his soul! Shiranui, the dragon of dark powers!" -The sound of an announcer was heard speaking loudly in a TV as the sight of Takagaki Kaede was seen at the kitchen, making a cup of coffee as she was wearing a single oversized T-Shirt while watching the TV of an old recording of Shirata's card matches-

Kaede: How cute. -She chuckled softly with a light smile on her face and would put out some food for the cat and dogs to eat. She then walked over to the living room with the cup of joe in her hand and would take a sip out of it, she let out a relaxed sigh with a feint blush and smile on her face. A man would approach her from behind and lightly hug her from behind as the man was Shirogane Shirata- Ah, Good Morning~

Shirata: And Good Morning to you, Goddess~ -Kaede put up her hand and would pull down Shirata's head from behind, moving his face closer to his as she would lightly kiss the man on the cheek as the two would then stare each other for a brief moment- So, what are your plans for today?

Kaede: None~

Shirata: Eh? No plans at all? No work?

Kaede: My Producer gave me a few days off to rest, so I am free until next week.

Shirata: That sounds great! But won't you be bored?

Kaede: Perhaps, but... What will you be doing for today?

Shirata: I've gotta go meet up with the Producer in 765 Productions and then meet up with Yuzu and Teru.

Kaede: Would it be fine with you...If I-

Shirata: Yes. -He answered before Kaede could finish her sentence- You can come along with me if you want to.

Kaede: That is good then. -She said with a warmth smile on her face as her cheeks were red. She'd then gave her cup to Shirata as the man would drink a little of the coffee from the cup-

Shirata: Oh? The coffee tastes better than usual.

Kaede: That's because I made it. You've always put very little coffee beans in your machine after all.

Shirata: Wha-?! Well, you can't blame me! Coffee beans are expensive!

Kaede: Yet you still buy them~?

Shirata: They taste nicer than the instant ones.

Kaede: Exactly~ -She said poked the man's nose softly as she would then head to the bathroom to get ready- I'm going to go take a quick bath and once we're ready, we can go out.

Shirata: Shall we have breakfast before we go and meet the Producer?

Kaede: Sounds like a grand idea, my Prince~ -She said in a tone of act as she winked at him and walked away-

Shirata: -After watching Kaede leave, he looked at his pets that were staring at him as they all looked up at him- I know, she's a lovely girl, she's quite a charmer too. She's nice and sweet, I'm sure you guys love her too. -He said as he got down to them and patted them as the cat would rub its head all over Shirata's legs while the man scratched the bellies of the dogs- But I can't get together with her. It would tarnish her reputation as the Queen and she would lose her job and change her life. But don't you guys worry, if I ever date a girl, I'll make sure she's just as lovely as Kaede! -The animals replied with a bark and a meow as he chuckled and gave the three a hug while he was given kisses from them-

-Moments later, both Kaede and Shirata left the apartment and went out together as they went to have breakfast. Once they were done with their breakfast, they entered a small office building and walked up the stairs to see a small office with a few girls in the office as the sight of Kisaragi Chihaya, Amami Haruka and Ganaha Hibiki-

Haruka: Ah! Shirogane-san! It's been awhile!

Shirata: Oh! Haruka-chan! -He called out to the girl as he was greeted with a handshake and saw Chihaya and Hibiki approaching him as well- The last time I've seen you guys was a long time ago!

Hibiki: We just saw each other a few weeks ago..

Shirata: It's a long time for me.

Hibiki: We see each other from time to time.

Shirata: It's still a long time to me, Hibiki-chan!

Hibiki: It's not all that long!

Chihaya: Shirogane-san. Hello, how are you?

Shirata: Hi there! I'm feeling really pleased and excited to see y'all! I miss you guys so much! But where's your big man?

-The sight of a man running from the side was seen as he had black hair and was wearing glasses along with a suit-

765 Producer: Shirogane-san! I'm so sorry that I didn't greet you at the front door! I was distracted with work..

Shirata: Ah, don't worry about it~ Besides, coming into an office and being greeted by girls is an absolute heart melting moment for me!

765 Producer: Ah, I forgot how much you love women.

Shirata: Exactly! You failed your first test, my man! But hey, I've got a surprised for you guys.

765 Producer: A surprise?

Hibiki: Did you bring your cat or dogs?! -She asked excitedly-

Shirata: Yeah, no. I brought something even better. -He moved aside as the sight of Takagaki Kaede would enter the office as everyone within would shout in surprise-

Kaede: Good morning.

765 Producer: Ta-Takagaki Kaede-san..!

Haruka: The Queen of Idols..

Hibiki: The legend!

Kaede: Hehe. I'm not that special, like the rest of you all, I'm just a normal person. -She said with a smile on her face as everyone smiled back happily-

765 Producer: Shirogane-san! How did you even get someone like her to follow you?

Shirata: I have access to hundreds to thousands of music industries and companies, I can contact whoever I want~

765 Producer: But this is Takagaki Kaede-san! She's always busy with work!

Shirata: Let's just say that I have my connections. Now, shall we begin our meeting?

765 Producer: Ah! R-Right! Of course! -Shirata would then enter the office as he walked past Hibiki and patted the girls head and lightly rubbed the hamster's head that was on Hibiki's shoulder while Kaede followed Shirata-

Chihaya: He really surprises me.

Haruka: He's the one that created the Ranking System after all, so I'm sure he can do a lot more than just have Kaede-san follow him around.

Hibiki: What if they're dating?

Haruka: Eh?!

Chihaya: Hibiki! I don't think that's appropriate!

Hibiki: S-Sorry but I just thought, you know? -She got slightly worried from what she had said- Because the two looked awfully close for some reason..

Haruka: Really?

Chihaya: I didn't notice anything from the two.

Haruka: I thought they were just friends or colleagues.

Hibiki: I feel like there's a sort of aura coming off between the two.

Haruka: Huh? Chihaya-chan, did you feel or see anything going on between the two?

Chihaya: Not that I can think of, they seemed pretty normal to me.

Haruka: That's what I was thinking too! Jeez, Hibiki-chan, you're just overthinking it.

Hibiki: I don't know, maybe I am.

Haruka: Besides, knowing Kaede-san, she won't get in a relationship~

Chihaya: Yes, we idols aren't allowed to get into relationships.

Hibiki: We are allowed to get into relationships! It's just...Frowned upon..

Chihaya: Exactly, and when we do get into these sort of cases, we'll possibly lose our jobs and everything we have.

Hibiki: I know.. -She said as she crossed her arms and pouted as she turned to look at Kaede and Shirata sitting together as the two males were talking to each other while Kaede was playing with Hibiki's hamster.-

-Minutes later, the sight of Kaede was seen hanging out with the other idols as they were watching one of Hibiki's old solo videos of her doing a singing performance in a small area in Akihabara as she was singing the song "Climber's High"-

"The place we believed we could reach is still so high, so far away…

The promise we made has lost its sense of reality; your words start to grow hazy…

Shadows receding from crowds of people… heartbeats refusing to match their owner's pace…

I simply watched… insisting it had nothing to do with me.

Even if I make improvements to keep from falling behind (within these exhaustive days stuck on repeat…)

The irritation I failed to assimilate goes on the offensive.

If my heart will simply be worn down and drowned out inside its box,

Then all I can do is shatter this box-like sky, accepting that I may burn out in the process!

Hearts clad in a passionate wind, let's rise to the sky!

Ripping apart the chains that hold them in place, we'll release everything that remains incomplete!

Until the very last moment, we'll be feeling our Climber's High!

Send this unbreakable, steel-tempered dream…

To the ends of the Earth!

The fragments of light that lie in your eyes

Will cut through the darkness… so open your eyes!

Obey the impulse rising within you!

If you wish harder and harder, you can surely soar higher and higher!

All the way to that place you've always, always been searching for!

Even if you struggle to keep from getting washed away (within these days of regret stuck on replay…)

Those lost vestiges beckon to you.

If your heart, as it exists in your memories, will simply be lost and forgotten,

Then all you can do is run, accepting the pain that comes raining down.

Hearts clad in a passionate wind, let's start flapping our wings,

Right away…

…with the incomplete wings we made in order to aim for an unreachable sky!

I believe I can fly to the sky if I try to reach my Climber's High!

I'll sound out a dream that only I can perceive in this moment… to the ends of the Earth!

Seasons changing and memories fading…

Time is waiting for my heart to move on.

I look to the light with wings wide open.

The wind will take me to my place in the sky!

Pulses throbbing beyond their limits,

Our fears are blown away…

Cutting through the wind, we accelerate through seemingly infinite time.

The scenery that awaited beyond our despair expands infinitely before us:

Nothing but a completely white world, with a sky of endless blue.

Hearts clad in a passionate wind, let's rise to the sky!

Ripping apart the chains that hold them in place, we'll release everything that remains incomplete!

Until the very last moment, we'll be feeling a Climber's High!

I'll keep on chasing the far-off dream

That I once had with you! Going our own way!"

Hibiki: Wha-?! W-Why are you guys watching this?!

Haruka: We miss the old days!

Chihaya: You were such a showoff back then.

Hibiki: S-Stop! This is embarrassing!

Kaede: Oh? How interesting.

Hibiki: Wha-?! K-Kaede-san!

Kaede: You have a natural voice, if you had continue to do more solos, I am sure you will be popular.

Hibiki: Eh? R-Really?

Kaede: Indeed, your voice fits a lot of songs, but it is whether you can find someone suitable to write great songs for you.

Hibiki: If I really wanted to..

Kaede: Hmm? Is there something troubling you?

Hibiki: Ah.. N-No! N-Not really.. I was just...Um.. -She glanced over to look at Shirata who was discussing about work with the Producer along with Ritsuko-

Kaede: Ganaha-san.

Hibiki: Y-Yes?

Kaede: Do you want to do solo work and leave your friends in this production? -She asks Hibiki as the young girl was getting flustered-

Hibiki: Y-Yes and no... I want to do more solo songs but...I don't want to leave this place, I love this place and everyone here!

Kaede: Shall I ask Shirata-kun and your Producer for you?

Hibiki: Eh? N-No! Don't.. I-I'll ask...I wanna know if there's a way to do solo singing while still being here with everyone..

Kaede: There are a lot of options of you, Ganaha-san, you just need to search deeper~ -She said with a warm smile to keep the girl calm as Hibiki smiled widely and happily-

Hibiki: Right!

-Moments later after Shirata was done with his meeting, he met up with Hibiki as she talked to him about doing solo work. Her producer would hear her out and place a hand on Shirata's shoulder-

765 Producer: We'll still keep in touch with you, if we're ever doing a whole group performance, we'll contact you! Until then, Shirogane-san can be your Producer.

Shirata: Don't worry, Hibiki-chan, you're in good hands, I'll make sure that you'll reach to the top like the other groups and despite that you're doing solo songs, that doesn't mean that you'll always be alone. -He said as Hibiki looked behind to see Chihaya, Haruka, Ritsuko, her producer along with Kaede and Shirata- Now today we'll begin your first task! You'll meet the other owners of the Ranking System.

Hibiki: Eh?! That quickly?!

Shirata: The faster the better, once you learn from them, you'll be able to change your music in no time!

Hibiki: R-Right!

Shirata: All right, Producer-san, I'll be heading off then. The next time we meet, will be at the concert then.

765 Producer: Yes! And thank you so much! -He said as he bowed to Shirata and thanked him as Shirata, Kaede and Hibiki left together and went out- Hibiki's going to go for solo work with Shirogane-san, huh?

Chihaya: She's going to be really successful.

Haruka: She's lucky!

765 Producer: Very lucky. So lucky that I almost feel a little envious.

Haruka: Jeez, Producer-san, let's get back to work!

765 Producer: R-Right! Of course!

-In the car that Shirata was driving to Teru's apartment, Hibiki was sitting at the back while looking out of the window while Kaede was at the front with Shirata and the song "Morning Arch" was heard from the radio in Shirata's car-

"I will become one

with the lightly floating and sparkling distant sky

Freely riding the wind, my destination lies beyond

Shall we go together?

I take a deep breath and bask in the world's spring breath

Everyone's smiles are gathered in the sun

The only thing between "good morning" and "goodbye" is us

We can do anything

The fading sunlight and the new born sky

At the morning arch where we promised to meet

As you wave your hand at me I will bring you this day which I had been saving

And we'll start chattering

The structure of my restlessly pulling heart

Is tied in mystery

I can feel someone's kind feelings on the baton I receive

I know I'm not alone

At the rainbow-coloured intersection, the sprinkler of light

How many more must we gather before it becomes eternity?

I'm happy, I'm enjoying myself, so why am I feeling down?

I can't truly explain it

To the morning on which I have piled up so many seasons

I will also bring the same number of confusions

As you stood next to me, I was touched by the smile which escaped your face

It was just like being bathed in sunlight

Feelings that disappear as I get older?

I feel that even if I remain as a child I will end up forgetting them

Right now I can definitely hear them, the footsteps which are calling me

Let's continue to pass through this light which I adore. Morning arch!

I take a deep breath and bask in the world's spring breath

Everyone's smiles are gathered in the sun

I'm happy, I'm enjoying myself, I will run ahead

As if I am chasing something

Fading...

The fading sunlight and the new born sky

At the morning arch where we promised to meet

As you wave your hand at me I will bring you this day which I had been saving

And we'll start chattering"

-As the three reached the office building, the three entered the building to find Yuzu and Teru and saw that the two were in the auditorium, auditioning a few people that were playing songs with their musical instruments-

Yuzu: Oh! Shirata! What's up!

Shirata: Heyo~ What you guys doing?

Teru: We're auditioning people.

Shirata: For America's Got Talent or something?

Yuzu: Nope! Glee!

Shirata: Oh, sounds neat! Oh and I brought company.

Yuzu: Did you bring any food?

Shirata: You said we'll go after after work, didn't ya?

Yuzu: Oh yeah! Thanks for reminding me, so who did you bring? -Yuzu turned and looked behind Shirata as his eyes widened and he would scream in shock in a dramatic tone to see the sight of a beautiful woman and a cute teenage girl behind him- You...You picked yourself up with these ladies?!

Shirata: I did and they're free~

Teru: Enough with the sexist jokes. You brought Takagaki-san, and who is this one? -He asked as he was referring to Hibiki-

Shirata: This is Ganaha Hibiki-chan, she's from 765 Productions, she wishes to do solo singing and I'll be her producer with her solo music.

Teru: 765? The one Kisaragi Chihaya works in?

Hibiki: Y-Yes. I'm Ganaha Hibiki from 765 Pro! It's an honour to meet you all!

Teru: Shirata, did you meet Kisaragi Chihaya?

Shirata: Yeah, she was there.

Teru: Did you at least get her autograph?

Shirata: What? No! Why would I do that?

Teru: For my sake!

Shirata: Ask her yourself, you wuss.

Teru: If only it was that easy to approach someone like her..

Yuzu: -He pushed Teru's face aside and walked over the man and went to shake Hibiki's hand- Nice to meet ya! I'm Hyakki Yuzuru! You can call me "HYAKKI VOGUE" or just Yuzu is fine~

Hibiki: H-Hyakki Vogue?

Shirata: He's referring to a card~ But pay no attention to it. I'll be making your music and training you, Hibiki-chan. Yuzu will be counselling you and answer any questions you ask regarding the changes and factors of solo music and Teru will help you out in tuning in any music that you want to do~

Hibiki: Tuning in any music?

Teru: Shirata writes music but he can only compose a few number of them, if you're specific in your music genre like Techno, dubstep, rap or rock, I can look around for composers to create a song that you'll like.

Hibiki: Wow! Really?!

-Teru nodded-

Shirata: Teru's a perfectionist, if you want a specific genre, he can get it for you.

Hibiki: That's cool! But what about you, Shirogane-san? What sort of music do you produce?

Kaede: Orchestral and traditional music. Soft tune music. -She said with a smile on her face-

Hibiki: Eh? Y-You mean that..

Yuzu: The all-popular and legendary song that Kaede-san first sang in her first gig was the song "Koi Kaze", a song of a painful romance that sparked her life! It was her very first song that Shirata made for her.

Hibiki: That song has been around for years..

Yuzu: Yes! And that song changed the entire world!

Shirata: You're just exaggerating. It didn't change that much.

Teru: There you go, being modest. "Koi Kaze" had turned the tide of suicides to hard working and happy people here in Japan.

Hibiki: What do you mean by that?

Teru: Here in Japan, there are a lot of people who tend to go and kill themselves due to stress and depression from work, family and many other things but once their song was released, Suicidal rates dropped from 70% to 15%.

Hibiki: That's a lot!

Teru: Indeed, her voice pierced through the hearts of many and his lyrics and composition gave hope to the world. He's no Hollywood star but he's certainly a hero. -Hibiki looked back at Shirata with amazement as the dark haired male blush slightly in embarrassment as he chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head-

Shirata: Now that's just embarrassing~

Kaede: There are a lot of other successful songs that Shirata-kun had written before.

Yuzu: You got that right, Kaede-san! With a touch of rock in his traditional Japanese music, he made soundtracks in anime series and movies a big hit! The theme song of Gegege no Kitaro in the latest remake! It's all on him! -He grabbed a remote and turned on the large monitor screen at the wall of the auditorium as it played the song "鬼太郎、闇を裂く"- Oh I remember that there's this one song that he wrote when he got really frustrated at work, so he made it and I gave it to the band and they played the song and it turned out really well.

Shirata: There's a song that I wrote when I was angry?

Yuzu: Yeah! This one. -He switched the song to "獣闘士", the song from the Kiliing Bites original soundtrack-

Shirata: Oh yeah, now I remember. There was a guy from one of the concerts that really irritated me because he kept showing off that he had a lot of female fans, and I got frustrated because I thought was a douchebag..

Hibiki: Who was it?

Shirata: I don't know, it was years ago. He's still a dickhead.

Hibiki: Eh?

Yuzu: There are many other great songs that he wrote and- -Before he could continue, Teru smack the bald man's head- Ow! What was that for!

Teru: We got work to do!

Yuzu: Oh right, sorry! We'll talk to you guys later!

-Shirata, Kaede and Hibiki would then head to Shirata's office-

Shirata: Alrighty then! Shall we get down to business?

Hibiki: Right!

Shirata: We'll first plan out your music genre and what you want to do after that.

Hibiki: Okay! -She then notice Kaede making tea as she would then pour out a few cups of green tea and serve Shirata one as she smiled at him warmly-

Shirata: Ah, thank you~

Kaede: Not at all~

Hibiki: I-I have a question!

Shirata: Oh? What is it?

Hibiki: Are you... -She then stared into Kaede and Shirata's eyes and looked away- Um...Never mind..

Shirata: Hmm?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

There are three four main heroines in this story, one of them is Takagaki Kaede, can you guess the other 3?


	7. Chapter 7:- Breaker

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 07:- Breaker

Opening Theme: Crow Song - Girls Dead Monster(Feat. Afterglow)

Ending Theme: Ryoushin e_no Tegami - GReeeeN

"Akarin~~!" -The sound of children shouting out the name was heard as the sight of a purple eyed girl with red hair and two buns on the sides of her head was seen standing up in front of the audience as she called out to them-

Akarin: Hii~~ Yuru Yuri is about to star- -Before she got to finish her sentence, the innocent house background behind her would break apart like paper as the sight of a man with black hair and a streak of blue hair lining down to his head was seen climbing out of the screen- Eh!?

Man: Hold up! This ain't your show! This is my show!

Akarin: But this is Yuru-

Man: I'm not a fan of lesbians!

Akarin: B-But I'm- ah! -The man would push Akari aside and got up close to the screen with a big grin on his face-

Man: Hey! To y'all reading or watching this in your head! Y'all up for a huge roller coaster ride!

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

-It was night as the sight of two girls were seen in a cafe together as the girls were Ganaha Hibiki and Takagaki Kaede. Hibiki was having juice while Kaede had a glass of wine as the two were chatting together-

Hibiki: Takagaki-san..

Kaede: "Kaede" is fine~

Hibiki: R-Right, Kaede-san. I have a question if you don't mind answering?

Kaede: Yes?

Hibiki: About Shirogane-san..

Kaede: Hmm?

Hibiki: I heard from Yuzu and Teru that Shirogane-san could sing and he is even better than Izanagi Hotaru and Nada Arata from Gateway. Why won't he become an idol or a singer?

Kaede: Ah~ That is because...Well...I'm sorry but It's hard to explain in words.

Hibiki: What do you mean?

Kaede: It's better if you could see why he won't sing anymore.

Hibiki: Eh? So he used to sing for work?

Kaede: Yes but only for a year and then he stopped after that.

Hibiki: Huh? But why?

Kaede: It's...Complicated.

Hibiki: I see, but did he help with any idols and singers in the past before me? Like a personal Producer?

Kaede: He had three~

Hibiki: Just three?!

Kaede: Yes. He's a strict person when it comes to music, but all three became very successful and powerful singers after being by his side.

Hibiki: Who were the three?

Kaede: Hayami Kanade-san, Anastasia and Minato Yukina.

Hibiki: Minato Yukina? Who is she?

Kaede: She is the vocalist in a band called "Roselia". A popular band among the ranks of the thousands, although Roselia is still undermined by greater bands such as Soul-2-Cry.

Hibiki: She must be good if she's been taught by Shirogane-san.

Kaede: Indeed, she has a powerful voice that could pierce through the hearts of anyone who listens to her voice but she betrayed Shirata-kun after she learned from him.

Hibiki: She betrayed him?

Kaede: Started writing and singing her own songs without his permission and would use most of his ideas on her work. She got scouted by large companies in the past but she left them after realising that she couldn't handle the stress at such a young age.

Hibiki: She must be a bad person then..

Kaede: Ah, she isn't. She made up with Shirata-kun a few days ago.

Hibiki: A few days ago? Before I started my training?

Kaede: Yes. She now has a spot in the Concert as well but with Shirata-kun being in charge of the Ranking System, the chances of her getting to the top ten is still a long way for her.

Hibiki: I see..

Kaede: With all of these questions about him, are you interested in him? -She asked with a smile on her face as she took a sip of her wine as Hibiki would blush madly and shake her head-

Hibiki: N-No! No! Not at all! I mean.. He's nice and he's really cool and all but even if I were to fall for him, it would mean breaking my idol law..

Kaede: Hehe. -She chuckled softly as she put her glass down and refilled the glass with wine- Did you know? Idols tend to break their laws from time to time because of their lack of self control.

Hibiki: W-What do you mean?

Kaede: "The boy that I had liked a long time ago had just confessed to me. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out with him.", or "I've always loved him and I can't hold it in anymore.", somewhere between these lines or anything related. There are others who are overly stressed out with their work that they will turn on their switch and go berserk on their producers and bosses.

-Hibiki was completely speechless and shock to hear what Kaede say as she would then slowly open her mouth and speak out to her senior-

Hibiki: Th-Then...Have you ever broken the laws?

Kaede: -She looked at Hibiki with a calm smile on her face as she blushed slightly and played with the tip of her glass- Who knows? I'll leave that to your imagination~

Hibiki: R-Right.. -She said softly as she then noticed the sight of Kaede's eyes as there was sparks within her eyes, indicating that she was hold in her tears, this leaves Hibiki in shock but she kept quiet until Kaede's phone vibrated from her bag. The young lady pulled out her phone and smiled happily from turning on her phone-

Kaede: Shall we go? He is done.

Hibiki: Ah, sure. -She said as she finished her juice and Kaede finished glass and grabbed the bottle as it was still half full and took it out with her. The two walked across the street to the Ranking System building as they met up with Yuzu and Teru- Oh? You guys are done too?

Yuzu: We just finished! We're now thinking of heading out for some snacks before we head back home.

Teru: We're now just waiting for Shirata.

Kaede: He's not ready yet?

Teru: He was on the phone with someone and he asked us to wait for him outside here.

Kaede: I'll go and get him then.

Teru: Sure. -Kaede then went inside the building as the three watched her walk into the elevator and went up-

Yuzu: Hey, Hibiki-chan. What do you think?

Hibiki: Huh? About what?

Yuzu: Kaede-san. What do you think about her?

Hibiki: I think she's respectable, cool, kind and reliable! I also think that she makes wise decisions and stuff!

Teru: We all believed in that too.

Hibiki: Believed?

Yuzu: Well.. Let's just say that adults have a lot of problems to face when they grow up and when they face these obstacles, it's hard to get up after getting beaten up from it.

Hibiki: I-I don't understand..

Yuzu: -He patted the girl's head lightly and smiled at her happily- You'll soon understand soon enough, Hibiki-chan~

Hibiki: Hmm? -She wondered what Yuzu from what he said but saw that the bald man had a saddened expression on his face along with his eyes showing agony, she turned to Teru and saw that he had his eyes closed while he was leaning the wall, waiting for the two to come down as he was shaking slightly, showing a sign that he seemed worried or afraid of something-

-Minutes later, the sight of both Kaede and Shirata were seen walking out of the elevator together-

Shirata: Alright! Where shall we go and hang?

Teru: I was thinking at the bar downtown.

Shirata: The bar, huh? What do you think, Kaede?

Kaede: Sounds splendid~

Shirata: Yuzu?

Yuzu: I'm all for it! -He said excitedly with a smile on his face as everyone would then turn to Hbiki-

Hibiki: Ah, I'll pass, I'm underage after all..

Shirata: You can still join us though. You may not be able to drink the drinks we're having but you can still chat and have fun with us!

Yuzu: Yeah! There'll be drinks and women!

Teru: Is that what you really wanna say to a high school girl?

Yuzu: Oh, good point. There will be men! And drinks!

Shirata: Sounds totally wrong right now..

Yuzu: Well hey, let's get going! -He said as he walked to the corner and take out his car keys as the sound of the unlock button went off, he then stopped walking as he looked at the car and dropped his keys- No...NO!

Shirata: What?

Teru: Why are you always so dramatic? Oh.. That's why..

Hibiki: Oh wow.

Kaede: Oh dear.. -The sight of Teru's car was seen as it had its driver's seat window destroyed as someone had broken into the car-

Yuzu: Son of a Bitch! -He ran to his car and check everything in the car as he scanned through the car with his phone's camera and took pictures of the break-in and made a call- Hello? Hi! You awake? Alright cool, because, someone trashed my car! Huh?! NO! Not trashed it like destroy it! They broke in and stole my stuff! Well not everything..!

Kaede: Who is he talking to?

Shirata: Girlfriend.

Kaede: Oh? He has a girlfriend?

Shirata: Yeah. -The group would then gather around Yuzu's car to hear him out as they heard his conversation with his girlfriend- Some girl who works for a company that creates games and stuff.

Yuzu: No! You don't have to come here with a gun! It's too late for ya to be here and it's dangerous! I'm just calling to let you know that I'll be heading back home later than usual..

Teru: Oi, you never told us that you lived with your girlfriend, you scum.

Yuzu: Eh? No! That's not it, Teru!

Kaede: That's nice~ It's good to live with your loved one~

Yuzu: Not you too, Kaede-san.. -He then heard from the phone and turned to the car- Well, the dude just stole a pouch and a power bank, nothing too important. But one thing for is that- OH HEY! -He yelled out loudly and excitedly- My jacket's safe!

Shirata: That's important?!

Yuzu: Yes! The jacket is safe, dear! And the cigarettes. And the con- -He would then get smacked in the head by Teru as he looked back and placed a hand on his scalp- Oh.. Sorry. -He had just remembered that Hibiki was with the group- Anyway! It's all good, I'm gonna go make a report to the police and then hang out Shirata and the others for a moment then head back, I'll call ya once I reach. Okay~ Bye~ -He said he hung up and put the phone down into his pocket and slowly turned to Shirata like a stone turning without flinching a muscle as he panicked and called out to Shirata- SHIRATA!

Shirata: Oof, what's up?

Yuzu: Umi-chan was pissed!

Shirata: You don't say?

Teru: Tell us something that we don't know?

Yuzu: She's going to shoot me!

Kaede: Shoot me?

Shirata: Ah, don't worry about it, he always gets shot by his girlfriend and comes back alive and happy anyway.

Teru: The dude's a damn masochist.

Yuzu: At least I'm not single like you, snotty!

Teru: At least I don't have a girlfriend who shoots airsoft guns at me!

Yuzu: You don't have anyone!

Teru: Just you wait! I'll be able to find someone!

Shirata: I can help you out if you want, I can introduce you to some girls too.

Teru: Huh? If you're going to suggest Hayami-san, I'll pass.

Shirata: Aww why not?

Teru: You know for a fact that the both of us are polar opposites of each other, we do not get along.

Shirata: It's always good to start from the bottom, my friend~

Teru: Hell no.

Yuzu: Oh! How about- -Before he could finish his sentence, he got interrupted by Teru-

Teru: I am not dating any of the girls in your Girlfriend's workplace. I've met them and trust me, they're all too passionate about certain things and it's almost too frightening for me.

Yuzu: And here I thought that you might like Aoba-chan!

Teru: I've met her, she's nice but not my type.

Yuzu: Rin-chan?

Teru: I'm pretty sure she's gay.

Yuzu: Hmmm~ Hifumi-chan?

Teru: Impossible to approach.

Yuzu: Nene-chan!

Teru: Who's she?

Yuzu: She's Aoba-chan's friend!

Teru: Oh. Then no.

Yuzu: Why?!

Teru: Shut up and go and make that report, we'll meet you at the bar.

Yuzu: Buu~ Fine!

Hibiki: Then I think I should go too. I'll see you guys this weekend?

Shirata: Ah, sure thing! Be careful on your way back! Send me a text once you made it back safely!

Hibiki: I will! Bye bye! -She said as she waved happily and left while Shirata, Kaede and Teru went to the bar down the road as Yuzu went to a nearby police station to make a report-

-As night passed, morning came as the sight of Shirata was seen waking up in his apartment. He did his usual routine as he went to prepare food for his pets and prepare to head out to work as the song "Sad, Happy" by Frederic was being played within the city as Shirata was working around the clock by meeting clients and producers all around Tokyo-

"Drew a bright red line, it's the story of a tiny heart

Where do our future lights up toward?

Drew the continuing line

It gets more blinding the more it gets coloured

I start linking such rhythms of the heart

Sad, sad, sad, sad

Happy, happy, happy, happy

Shaken by the two emotions

I just illuminate the destination I can't see yet

Let me swim in this dream, even if this is a lie

I'll be searching for the correct, correct present

We're believing in a future we can't see

So searching for the correct

Correct present, we shine

Linked bright red tracks

Your story is one that can't be left alone

Where does our night train run toward?

The mystified feelings get sadder

Every time I look back

I start linking such beats of the heart

Sad, sad, sad, sad

Happy, happy, happy, happy

Shaken by the two emotions

I just keep going forward towards

The destination I can't see yet

Goodbye

Goodbye

Our story that's nothing but sad

Let me swim in this dream, even if this is a lie

I'll be searching for the correct, correct present

We're believing in a future we can't see

So I'll be searching for the correct, correct present

We direct our feet to our destination

That we haven't seen yet

Even if we're sad, sad, sad; it doesn't stop

Sad, sad, sad, sad

Happy, happy, happy, happy"

-In an office filled with girls, the sight of Kaede was seen with a group of other idols as she was with a girl named Hayami Kanade and was talking to her as they were chatting. She then heard the phone ringing up ahead as she saw her Producer picking up the phone and answering-

Producer: Yes, Hello! Ah, Yes! Alright! Thank you! Thank you so much, Shirogane-san! -After the man had hung up the phone, he looked at everyone with an excited and happy look on his face- We got access into the concert!

Uzuki: The concert?

Producer: We we will be joining the Super Concert that will be in three months from now!

-Everyone cheered loudly and happily while Kanade took a sip of her water and took out her phone to check her messages and saw that she did not receive any messages. Hours later as evening came, the sight of Minato Yukina was seen heading back home as she was walking down the street, she stopped walking when she looked up ahead and saw the sight of Shirogane Shirata with a girl with a long ponytail as the girl was none other than Ganaha Hibiki-

Yukina:..Who is that?

-Minutes later, the song "DREAM" was heard as Yukina looked up at an advertising screen to see the sight of the same girl that was with Shirata moments ago as the girl was dancing and singing the song "DREAM"-

""The beginning" is an instance of everyone's impulse,

like being shot by a gun.

Face those emotions yearning

for a love that's like hot burning sparks.

"The end" is everyone's life tragedy,

like falling into hell.

Friends, or the world, may become your enemy

but a wish is something you can definitely make come true.

Hey… If you can't do it... don't do it.

But if you can do it... do it.

The only one who can win against you is yourself.

Fight head on.

Dreams won't end just as dreams,

so become my today!

I don't mind getting hurt,

I don't mind if it's difficult,

Ahh, I don't mind any punishment, bring it on!

Dreams won't stop being dreams

so become mine!

Advance with this heart,

seize me with these hands,

Ahh, hold my Dear My DREAM.

No matter how it turns out, "continue" and run wild!

Server from your past and challenge the present!

Gotta do something. Become memories.

Overcome today and aim for the future.

Hey… I want to receive happiness.

Also, I want to erase sadness.

Only I can stay as I.

I won't ever lose to myself.

If my dreams become me,

then I can go anywhere!

Giving up is no good,

running away is no good,

Ahh, I don't mind any punishment, bring it on!

If I can become my dreams,

then I can go anywhere with my honest self.

This one thing,

just this one thing,

Ahh, I'll protect it, Dear My DREAM!

I won't ever forget,

never will...

I offer my everything,

I cast away my everything,

I want to fulfill All DREAM...

Dreams won't end just as dreams,

so become my today!

I don't mind getting hurt,

I don't mind if it's difficult,

Ahh, I don't mind any punishment, bring it on!

Dreams won't stop being dreams

so become mine!

Advance with this heart,

seize me with these hands,

Ahh, hold my Dear My DREAM.

Ahh, I'll make you come true now, Dear My DREAM!"

Yukina: I've never heard of her before.. -She saw the name appear on the screen as she read the name- Ganaha Hibiki.. So you're Shirogane-san's new student, huh? Hmph. -She said as she turned and walked away-

"I'll make sure she'll become successful and when she grows up, she won't need me anymore. She'll be an independent girl. That's right, I'll make sure that I won't fail her." -Shirata thought to himself as he was sitting in a corner of a room, watching Hibiki doing some photograph shoot as she was having her pictures taken by professionals- "It's only been four days and she's made her first CD and has sold over 12 million copies within two days after first release. Hibiki-chan. I won't let you down." -Shirata gave a serious look-

-Last night in Shirata's office, the sound of knocking was heard as the sound of a person speaking out was heard as it was Kaede, speaking out to Shirata-

Kaede: Shirata-kun? Are you all right? Everyone is waiting downstairs.. -She said as she would then slowly open the door and enter the room as her eyes widened as she saw the sight of Shirata sitting behind his desk, tearing up. She ran up to him and dropped her bag with the wine bottle as she went around his table and ran towards him as she gave him a warm hug- I-It's okay.. It's okay... Everything will be all right, Shirata-kun... It's all going to be fine..

Shirata: What do you think is going to happen if I fail her? She's going to turn her back at me the same way Yukina did, years ago..

Kaede: It's okay.. Hibiki-san has put all of her trust in you, she believes that your decisions will lead her to a better life. She believes in you, Shirata-kun..

Shirata: But.. A single mistake could end her entire career! And change her whole life!

Kaede: I know.. I know... -She calmly said as she placed his face on her chest while rubbing the back of his head as she comforted him- I'll make sure that I'll help you too, Shirata-kun. For both yours and Hibiki-san's sake.

Shirata: Thank you...Thank you...Kaede..

Kaede: Mm...Anything for you.. Shirata-kun.. -She said with a warm smile as she continued to comfort him-

-In present time, Shirata was on his phone as he would go through his contacts and saw the name "Anastasia" as he would then call her and put the phone near his ear-

Shirata: Hello? It's me, Shirogane. I'm sorry for the last minute call but I need a favour from you.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just like Izanagi Hotaru. Shirogane Shirata suffers from depression as well, although his case is much more serious than Hotaru's as Shirata fears failure. If he is relied on too much and/or too often, he would overthink the situation and only think of the negative outcomes as he would panic from it, causing him to get a panic attack along with multiple headaches that could cause him to faint. Due to his traumatic past, Shirata had to deal with this trauma by himself without the support of his parents and without his friends knowing of his problem, he hid it with a smile along with a happy expression on his face, putting on a mask to conceal his pain from making those around him worried about him. He puts others ahead of his own life and would risk everything he has for the sake of others.


	8. Chapter 8:- Promises & Crushes

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 08:- Promises & Crushes

Opening Theme: Crow Song - Girls Dead Monster(Feat. Afterglow)

Ending Theme: Ryoushin e_no Tegami - GReeeeN

"Akarin~~!" -The sound of children shouting out the name was heard as the sight of a purple eyed girl with red hair and two buns on the sides of her head was seen standing up in front of the audience as she called out to them-

Akarin: Hii~~ Yuru Yuri is about to star- -Before she got to finish her sentence, the innocent house background behind her would break apart like paper as the sight of a man with black hair and a streak of blue hair lining down to his head was seen climbing out of the screen- Eh!?

Man: Hold up! This ain't your show! This is my show!

Akarin: But this is Yuru-

Man: I'm not a fan of lesbians!

Akarin: B-But I'm- ah! -The man would push Akari aside and got up close to the screen with a big grin on his face-

Man: Hey! To y'all reading or watching this in your head! Y'all up for a huge roller coaster ride!

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

-The sound of music was heard within a room as the sight of a girl was seen sitting in front of a make up table as she was brushing her hair. The girl was Takagaki Kaede and the song playing was "Let Me Hear", which was one of Kaede's latest songs that was released a few days ago-

"Routine！ Routine！

今に始まったことじゃない

代わり映えのない毎日に

Steppin' out もっと刻む

刺激を求め 出会ってしまった君に

Wow oh oh 恋なのか夢なのか教えてよ

Wow oh oh 白いすずらんのようなシルエット

あぁ声が聞きたいよ

君の声が好きなのさ

もう何もいらないよ

You gonna take me higher

da-da-li-la 大好きさ

da-da-li-la 大胆に

da-da-li-la 抱きしめて

You gonna take me higher

You gonna take me high

Give it to me

神様の電話番号(ばんごう)

誰か教えてよ

聞きたいことばかりよ

"One way"方式の選択肢の連続

どちらを選べば君に辿りつける？

I gonna be…

あぁ声が聞きたいよ

君の声が好きなのさ

もう何もいらないよ

You gonna take me higher

da-da-li-la 大好きさ

da-da-li-la 大胆に

da-da-li-la 抱きしめて

You gonna take me higher

あぁ声が聞きたいよ

君の声が好きなのさ

もう何もいらないよ

You gonna take me higher

da-da-li-la

Let me hear

You gonna take me higher"

-Minutes later after Kaede had changed, she went out of her apartment and went to work and as she was walking by a music studio, she could hear the sound of music being played from within the building as there was a band doing a cover song for the song "Don't Say Lazy", she smiled as she knew the band doing the cover song and would continue off to work-

"Please don't say you are "lazy"

Because you're actually crazy.

Just like how the swans

Kick their legs out of sight.

Faithfully obeying my instincts, I accept being tossed around.

My future is promising,

That's why I take rests sometimes.

With these eyes I'll confirm

My destination and mark it on the map.

If there's a shortcut, that's the best route.

If I had wings to skip over things, that would also be great.

Crap, I broke a nail! I fixed it with glue.

Somehow, that's enough to give me a sense of achievement.

The most important thing is to love yourself.

If you don't love yourself, then you can't love anyone else.

Please don't say you are "lazy"

Because you're actually crazy.

Just like how capable hawks

Hide their picks out of sight.

I try to use my imagination, but reality is a bitch.

I'm midway to development,

That's why I suddenly get out of pitch sometimes.

It's just not reflected in those eyes,

But my willpower breaks out of the meter.

To dream with all of my energy,

I sleep with all of my energy.

I lost a little weight, and I enthusiastically eat.

With only that much, why do I feel defeated.

I immediately lower my goal.

I'm flexible and I adapt, so my dance will win.

Please don't say you are "lazy"

Because you're actually crazy.

Just like how peacocks

Charm at the moment they show their beauty.

My entire body works hard to become a slim beauty.

Temptation comes often,

That's why my will breaks down.

Crap, can it be the Red Point? No, I barely cleared it.

With just that, I feel like I can do anything.

The most important thing is to appreciate yourself.

If you can't forgive yourself, then others can't, either.

Please don't say you are "lazy"

Because you're actually crazy.

Just like how swans

Kick their legs out of sight.

Faithfully obeying my instincts, I accept being tossed around.

My future is promising,

That's why I take breaks sometimes."

-In the Ranking System's office building, the sight of Shirata was seen with Teru and Yuzu as the three were having a meeting together-

Teru: Well you know that the next concert is the Super Concert but that is just a starter, what's the next one?

Shirata: The next one, huh? The one for Summer... -He said as he was thinking deeply-

Yuzu: Should we really let a big shot group like Gateway into the concert? Won't it be unfair for the other groups? I mean, this is technically a competition as well.

Shirata: I agree with you, Yuzu, but without the name of Gateway entering the concert, we will not be able to hit the market target.

Teru: Yup, but with Soul-2-Cry, Aqours and µ's participating in the concert, we should be able to get more income than usual.

Shirata: That is if they're able to perform well enough and come up with new songs.

Yuzu: If Maki-chan was in Soul-2-Cry, their popularity would definitely rise.

Teru: That's a fact right there. If the two groups were more aggressive and if they were to team up, they'd be able to take out Gateway easily, since Nishikino Maki has the strongest voice within the group. After the song Densetsu no Flare that she sang, she got 2nd place in best singer known, despite that she was still undermined by Takagaki-san.

Shirata: I've got it!

Yuzu: What?

Shirata: An idea for the Summer Concert! "LIVE DREAM!", we'll be putting up the concert live on feed and it will be the dream concert of the few most popular groups known!

Yuzu: Who do you plan to add in?

Shirata: Gateway, µ's, Aqours, Soul-2-Cry along with Roselia.

Teru: Roselia? That's surprising, I didn't think that you'd want them to participate in such a big event.

Shirata: Roselia has potential to be in the top ten best bands and groups in the Ranking System, it is whether or not if they're willing to put all of their effort and energy into this.

Yuzu: And if they fail?

Shirata: They will be a disgrace then, but... I doubt that Yukina will fail us.

Teru: What makes you so sure?

Shirata: I don't know, I was just trying to sound poetic and cool like some sort of Pokemon Trainer.

Teru: Jeez. I'll go ahead and make the arrangements for the Live Dream then. What are you going to do?

Shirata: I have an appointment with a few idols so I'm heading out.

Yuzu: Will you be back?

Shirata: I'll be back before five.

Yuzu: Alright! Then we can head out to the bar tonight!

Teru: We just went last night..

Yuzu: BAR NIGHT!

Shirata: Alright, I'll see you guys later. -He said as he left the office while the two continue to argue. As Shirata was walking outside, he heard the song "Wonderful Rush" as it was being sung by the group called "µ's" as the song was being played all around the area-

"Bit by bit, my heart Bit by bit, grows hot

I'll show you, I can make all my dreams come true!

Bit by bit, I push ahead Bit by bit, bursting forth

Look straight to the future!

(Hi hi, Move forward! There's still more to go, Let's go! Hi hi, Move forward! Come on, come on, Let's go!)

What was the most important thing?

A small effort will bring forth tomorrow

Let's strike while loving the moment!

With that sort of energy, let's do our best!

(We always do our best!)

I want us to talk alone more

How far shall we run together?

(To the very end) That's fine by me (There are no limits, alright?)

After this Wonderful Rush

In order to obtain happiness

All of us will set out on a search for a new world

At times I waver, Wonderful Rush, I will believe in that shine

Even if that rainbow is far off... I'll definitely catch it! (Hi!)

Bit by bit, my heart Bit by bit, grows hot

I'll show you I can make all my dreams come true!

Bit by bit, I push ahead Bit by bit, it bursts forth

(Hi hi, Move forward! There's still more to go, Let's go! Hi hi, Moving forward!)

Take hold of the future!

With feelings about life going up and down, fate sometimes changes rapidly

It's the worst↓ The best↑ The greatest↑ The newest↑

Let's go! Take a Super Jump into the distance!

I wonder why? It's strange

Our time together having fun

Feels like an instant, and like an eternity

Let's take off together! Dan-da-Dan-Dan!

It's important (What is?) A little bit of effort (So it was that!)

I like the present (Is it love?) We'll collide (So that's it!)

Energetically (Boldly?) We'll give it our all (So it was that!)

With all our energy (Boldly?) We'll give it our all!

I want us to understand each other's feelings more

I want you to always stay by my side

(Because you're here) Being together is the best (No need for worries, All right?)

For the first time on this Wonderful Stage

We will all stand at our next destination

The season that's brought us together brings a fresh view

My heart comes to life on this Wonderful Stage

My aim is that beautiful rainbow in the distance, so... It's time to depart now!

Wonderful...

Wow! What should I do?

Dreams Come True

Of course Let's go! Three, two, one, ZERO!

Hi hi, Super jump! Oh yeah, Super jump!

Life is wonder, There's still more to go Let's go!

Hi hi, Super jump! Oh yeah, Super jump!

Life is wonder Wonderful Rush

I want us to talk alone more

How far shall we run together?

(To the very end) That's fine by me (Limits, what are those? No thank you, OK!)

Oh yeah (No need for worries, All right?)

After this Wonderful Rush

In order to obtain happiness

All of us will set out on a search for a new world

At times I waver, Wonderful Rush, I will believe in that shine

Even if that rainbow is far off... I'll definitely catch it! (Hi!)

For the first time on this Wonderful Stage

We will all stand at our next destination

The season that's brought us together brings a fresh view

My heart comes to life on this Wonderful Stage

My aim is that beautiful rainbow in the distance, so... It's time to depart now!

Bit by bit, my heart Bit by bit, grows hot

I'll show you I can make all my dreams come true!

Bit by bit, I push ahead Bit by bit, it bursts forth

Look straight to the future!"

-Shirata then arrived to an office building as he took the elevator up and went to the offices as he would then open the door and saw the sight of Kaede in front of him as she was holding a cup of coffee in her hand-

Kaede: Ah, Shirata-kun~ Good Morning~

Shirata: Kaede, how are ya?

Kaede: Better than ever. -She said with a smile on her face as Shirata smiled back at her happily-

Shirata:...Kaede?

Kaede: Hmm?

Shirata: Irish Coffee? This early in the morning? -He said as he could smell the liquor from the coffee-

Kaede: Oh? You found out~ As expected of you~

Shirata: You're working, you shouldn't be drinking this early.

Kaede: But I want to..

Shirata: Alright but make sure that your Producer doesn't catch you drinking this. -He said as he would lightly pull the cup from Kaede's hand and take a small sip from her drink and return it back to her- ...Whiskey?

Kaede: Yes~

Shirata: Excellent choice~ -He said and poked the girl's cheek as she'd smiled up at him happily as Shirata would then walk past her and went to meet up with the Producer. Kaede turn and watched him walk away as she drank her drink. Many of the girls within the office saw the two and were suspicious of them-

Rika: -A short little blonde haired girl approached Kaede and spoke out to her- Kaede-san!

Kaede: Yes?

Rika: Is he your boyfriend?

Kaede: -She calmly smiled at Rika and would rub the girl's head as she would not answer her and walk away, after she walked away, her smile disappeared as she spoke to herself softly- No..

-In the Producer's office, the two males were speaking to each other-

Producer: So you'd like Anastasia-san along with Rin-san and Kanade-san to help you represent Ganaha-san?

Shirata: If you don't mind?

Producer: Of course I do not mind but are the girls willing to take the job to help a competitor?

Shirata: Don't worry, I don't plan to have Hibiki-chan enter the Super Concert unless she says she's ready to join. I just need a few of your experienced idols to teach her about soloing and stuff.

Producer: Sure thing but why not ask Takagaki-san? She's the most experienced and popular idol here, she would be a much better choice for Ganaha-san.

Shirata: I know and I tried but.. I get the feeling that Hibiki-chan isn't too fond of her.

Producer: Why is that?

Shirata: I don't know, perhaps inferiority complex? I'm not too entirely sure, I can only assume that Hibiki-chan doesn't want to learn from Kaede is because she thinks that Kaede is too good for her. Although all I'm speaking her is hypothetical and theoretical so it is not entirely true.

Producer: Ah, I understand. The girls are quite complicated after all.

Shirata: Yup, at least with us guys, we're extremely direct with our stuff!

Producer: R-Right..

Shirata: Besides, I know for a fact that you'd die in happiness if you could date one of the girls here! Haha! Since they're all such cuties!

Producer:... -He said nothing as he got flustered as it was then Shirata's eyes widened from seeing the buff man's embarrassed and shy expression-

Shirata: O-Oi...You're not telling me that...You've actually went out with one of them...Did you?

Producer: N-No! Not at all..

Shirata: -He stared at the man in front of him and would put his hand at the table and would get close to the Producer's face and whispered to him- Want me to guess? It's Uzuki-chan, isn't it? -The man stuttered in shock as Shirata would then laugh loudly- Hahahaha! I knew it! Hahaha!

Producer: S-Shh! You'll bother the girls!

Shirata: I'm sorry! But this is unbelievable! But hey, we've all been there a few times, I won't tell anyone and thanks for help, I owe you big time! Oh and here's an advice for you.

Producer: Advice?

Shirata: If you're gonna act like you're not into her, at least act a little cold. Some girls like men who are always cool~ -He said as he would then get up from his seat and leave as he waved at everyone goodbye while Kanade and Anastasia would follow behind Shirata as they went to find Rin-

Kanade: So the plan is for us to teach Ganaha-san?

Shirata: Yup~

Anastasia: Why?

Shirata: Because I believe in you guys.

Anastasia: Believe... In us?

Kanade: Why is that?

Shirata: I believe that you'll be able to make her sing even better than now. -He said to Kanade as he would then turn to Anastasia- And I believe that you would be able to change her temper~ Hibiki-chan tends to get emotional and frustrated over the simplest things, I want you to teach her how to forgive and forget about those things~

Kanade: Fair enough.

Anastasia: Yes~

Shirata: And don't you guys worry, you'll benefit from teaching her as well. She's a really good girl, she listens to instructions well and she's sweet, but if she does anything wrong, try not to get too angry at her, she might get depress if you do.

Kanade: Sure thing.

Anastasia: Okay~

-Moments later after the three met up with Rin. The high school would look up at Shirata with an angry look-

Rin: Why do I have to teach one of your new idols?

Shirata: Because you're very nice?

Rin: That's not a good reason for me to help her. The last time I helped one of your students, she turned her back at you and left the Ranking System to make her own band.

Shirata: Y-Yeah but that same student came back to me not long ago and apologised!

Rin: I still won't help, if you really need someone to help Ganaha-san, why not ask Kaede-san? She's more suitable than me.

Kanade: I was thinking the same.

Anastasia: Desu..?

Shirata: I could but the two had met beforehand and they're kinda distant to each other.

Rin: Like?

Shirata: I don't know, maybe Hibiki-chan is jealous of Kaede or something, I can't really tell because Hibiki-chan won't tell me.

Rin: -She sighed softly and pulled out her right hand from the pocket of her jacket and lightly punch Shirata's chest as she looked up at him with a blush on her face as she smiled slightly but shyly- Don't blame me if anything goes wrong when I teach her.

Shirata: -He smiled happily and would hug Rin tightly in public as the girl would blush madly as she panicked- Rin-chan~!

Rin: Wha-?! L-Let go of me!

Anastasia: Nice.

Kanade: Oh my.

-Moments later, the four returned back to the Ranking System office as they began teaching Hibiki everything she needed to know, in the dancing room, Hibiki as practising her dance moves with Rin and Anastasia while Shirata watched with Yuzu and Teru-

Teru: How are things going on for our little Crocodile Hunter?

Shirata: Well, she's getting a hang of it. Rin-chan is pretty strict with her but Hibiki-chan is taking the lessons seriously at least. Where's Yuzu?

Teru: Flirting with Hayami..

Shirata: Did you call his girlfriend?

Teru: Just texted her.

Shirata: May you Rest in Peace, my dear friend, Yuzu~

Teru: Doubt that, he'll most likely be getting tortured by her.

Shirata: I was thinking the same thing too.

Teru: So... You don't want Takagaki to teach her, huh?

Shirata: Well... That and a few other things.

Teru: I hope you're not lying about the fact that Ganaha isn't fond of Takagaki.

Shirata: I'm not.

Teru: Hmph, I hope you realise that Takagaki might feel betrayed that you didn't ask her.

Shirata: S-She...She'll understand..

Teru: Do you really think so?

Shirata:... -He then looked up at Teru who was standing beside him as Teru was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed, looking back at Shirata- I...Yes, I believe...I don't know..

Teru: You better explain it to her before she'll think it's personal.

Shirata: Do you think that I should do that now?

Teru: It's a better time than ever, while they're preoccupied with class and while Yuzu is getting his ass kicked by his girlfriend, you can do it without anyone else bugging you.

Shirata: And you think I'll do it in front of you?

Teru: We've known each other for a very long time. I have never once broke a promise from you nor spill out any secrets.

Shirata: Good point, you're like an indestructible Safe that even a nuke couldn't open you up.

Teru: At least I don't have a bloody harem filled with young girls that are just hungry.

Shirata: I'll take that as a compliment.

Teru: Too bad it isn't.

-Shirata sent a text to Kaede through LINE and after a minute, he had noticed that the message was left "seen", Shirata's face turned pale as he panicked-

Shirata: Oh hell no! Oh crap! I messed up! I messed up!

Teru: This is what you get for going for the NTR route.

Shirata: There is no NTR route!

Teru: Is that how you see it? Leaving her behind, choosing three others to teach your one female students? Not to mention, both Hayami and Anastasia were once taught by you in the past!

Shirata: -He gasped- Now that you mention it...I-It is NTR! -He screamed in fear as the girls looked over to him-

Rin: Could you tone down your voice?

Shirata: Ah.. S-Sorry, please continue.

Rin: Jeez, that man. He's always so dramatic.

Hibiki: Ah, Shibuya-san?

Rin: What is it?

Hibiki: How do you know Shirogane-san? Were you two close before in the past?

Rin: -She blushed slightly and scratched her cheek a little- Not exactly.. He actually scouted me in the past along with Anastasia but we were already recruited before he had picked us, but we decided to become friends with him although Anastasia took classes and lessons from him.

Hibiki: I see, are you guys still close now?

Anastasia: A little?

Hibiki: A little?

Rin: We do occasionally hang out once in awhile but we're rarely free since we have auditions and stuff while he has to go out and meet music clients and rank up the bands and other idol groups.

Hibiki: Ah, I guess that makes sense.

-Back to Shirata and Teru. Shirata then felt his phone vibrate as he turned to see his phone as his eyes widened as he stood up and looked at Teru-

Teru: W-What..?

Shirata: She texted back! -He said in a creepy whisper-

Teru: Dude, control yourself.

Shirata: -He checked the LINE message and read it- "I'm sorry for the late reply, I was in vocal practice.", hnngg! That's what she said!

Teru: Dude.

Shirata: What?

Teru: You're overreacting over a text, stop being such a girl.

Shirata: Shut up! If a girl sent you a text, you'd act the same way!

Teru: If she isn't a bitch, perhaps.

Shirata: Now hey, that is uncalled for!

Teru: If it's that Princess chick from that shield hero anime then yeah, I'll call her a bitch.

Shirata: Alright, you got me there. That's fair enough! -He then felt his phone vibrating as he turned to look at his phone as he was receiving a phone call from Kaede. Teru looked over with Shirata as both of their eyes widened- Ahh! W-What should I do?!

Teru: You jackass! Don't just scream like Rick Grimes when he's pissed off at his ghost friends on the phone!

Shirata: What should I do?!

Teru: Answer the damn phone!

Shirata: OH! RIGHT! GOTCHA! -He would then quickly answer the phone and acted cool- Hello?

Teru: Don't act sexy, it's not that great.

Shirata: Shh! -He shushed Teru as he would then speak to Kaede on the phone- Yeah? I'm at the office right now. Hmm? Yeah of course. -He said as he would then walk out of the room while Teru watched him leave as the blonde male would sigh and watch the girls-

Rin: Is something wrong?

Teru: N-No, just continue your lessons.

Rin: Sure thing.

Anastasia: Shirata has been acting weird..

Rin: He's been weird ever since we met him but he's a lot weirder today, don't you think so, Ganaha-san?

Hibiki: Y-Yeah.. -She said in a depressing tone but would continue to focus on her lessons-

-Outside of the dance room, Shirata was speaking softly on the phone as he and Kaede were talking together. Shirata had a calm and happy look on his face as he was talking to her while on the other end, Kaede was in her sweats as she also seemed happy as she was sitting by a corner in a room, talking to him quietly while the other idols were practising-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

This series will be ending quite soon as there will be a few chapters that will be rushed until the Summer Concert of LIVE DREAM. This was made all for the plot of the story's romance to progress successfully.


	9. Chapter 9:- The Declaration

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 09:- The Declaration

Opening Theme: Little Soldier - Azusa Todokoro

Ending Theme: Let Me Hear - Hayami Saori

"Akarin~~!" -The sound of children shouting out the name was heard as the sight of a purple eyed girl with red hair and two buns on the sides of her head was seen standing up in front of the audience as she called out to them-

Akarin: Hii~~ Yuru Yuri is about to star- -Before she got to finish her sentence, the innocent house background behind her would break apart like paper as the sight of a man with black hair and a streak of blue hair lining down to his head was seen climbing out of the screen- Eh!?

Man: Hold up! This ain't your show! This is my show!

Akarin: But this is Yuru-

Man: I'm not a fan of lesbians!

Akarin: B-But I'm- ah! -The man would push Akari aside and got up close to the screen with a big grin on his face-

Man: Hey! To y'all reading or watching this in your head! Y'all up for a huge roller coaster ride!

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

-The sound of a dragon roar was heard through the speakers as the sound of millions of people cheering were heard as the people were in a large football field, watching a live concert as it was the Super Concert, the sight of the group Soul-2-Cry was seen performing the song "Core Pride" as the millions cheered on while Shirata along with Yuzu and Teru were watching from the VIP rooms that were facing directly at the stage-

"Born into the world, each enjoying his own life,

discovering the black box in his head...is this bliss?

The important thing is to surpass your limit line.

Shall we go? Take your step, and outdo yourself today!

But what should we do with our days? Trying to live flawlessly is a big no no.

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

If I try to suppress my heart, which is burning hot about things that are unobtainable or constrained,

how am I different from those adults, whom I have come to despise and will never forgive

for their constant attempt to pin me down blindly without even understanding why?

No matter what I do, it'll probably forever remain a pipe dream that will never come true,

but the fire burning in my heart cannot be doused by anyone.

Even if the black rain falling from the sky drenches me completely and doesn't stop,

I will never allow the fire in my heart to be extinguished. That, is my "pride".

It started pouring, as predicted. A lot more buddies gathered around than I had expected.

While talking about one another's days and futures, we became impassioned and started a fist fight.

Thinking back about how we were also fist-fighting the same way

back when we were only 15, as a means to quell our anxiety and uneasiness,

you laughed and said, "You haven't changed a bit..." So I ended up bursting into laughter as well.

If we don't stubbornly stand our ground like this, even the flow of time will become a scary thing.

The only true opponent whom I should hit is really my prideful self.

But still, I don't want to lose right now. I have "pride" not to lose to myself.

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

Stop! Observe thoroughly the flow of the world! Ignore everything else, and here we go!

No matter what I do, when I'm alone at night, I become even unable to understand myself.

When you're with me, and we try to understand each other, then I'll be able to become stronger.

I don't care how things turn out, and I don't care if I'll look uncool,

I will desperately try to change my future.

Even If I'm told that my destiny is immutable no matter what I do,

I myself can still change, and I will prove to you that I can change myself.

This is, that's right, "pride", each in its own place...

Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.

I don't want to forget yet, the heat in my chest.

Don't perish yet, the fire in my heart.

I can still keep going, so here I go!

OH BABY MY PRIDE!"

Yuzu: Surprised to see that she didn't join in the concert.

Teru: Her producer didn't ask her to participate but I'm sure that isn't all, right, Shirata? -The blonde turned to look at Shirata who was sitting on a coach at the far back as he was on his phone and was going through a few paperwork-

Shirata: Well, the dude thinks that this concert isn't the sort that would fit a girl like her.

Yuzu: It's Takagaki-san! How can it not fit her?!

Teru: I was about to ask too. She sings all sorts of songs.

Shirata: Who knows? It's none of my business to pry into their company's privacy and work, as long as they cooperate with us, we have no reason to interfere with their work.

Teru: Well, that's fair enough but aren't you at least concerned?

Shirata: -He sighed as he would put his phone down on the coffee table in front of him along with his paperwork as he would look up at the two males in front of him- Her Producer is a kind man and he's not a liar nor will he abuse the situations he is in. I'm certain that if he were to bring Kaede into the Super Concert, there will not be enough seats to fill the crowd. Gateway alone filled up 80% of the seats in the area here.

Teru: Dude, did something happen to you and Takagaki-san?

Yuzu: Yeah, you've been down for the past few weeks lately and you'd normally hype about the work here and you'd be on the phone constantly, texting her, you've just...Kept quiet.

Shirata: It's...Nothing.. -He said as he would continue his work while his friends got worried for him but would then turn their backs to the concert stage ahead-

-The song "Colors of the Heart" was heard as it was being performed by Soul-2-Cry while both Yuzu and Teru would whisper to each other as they talked quietly while Shirata was focused on work-

"That day, my heart collapsed without making a sound

Even if I scream as I break, these unerasable memories

And this darkness will flow into my eyes

I still can't see these colors, so Ill still feel depressed tomorrow

I searched endlessly for the day when we could understand each other

Ill keep on living now just so that I can lose it

Its impossible to be alone, even if I embrace this solitude

If you turn on the lights

I will shine toward the light

These feelings we keep wishing for will one day change color

You told that to the person who can keep going on inside my heart

Just about everything is inevitable inside these colors that were born

One more time, I am able to paint tomorrow with my hands

In that place from some time, Ill have to get used to losing things

These things Ive taken will all slip through my fingers

Before these tears dry up, will those words I wanted to hear

Be used now to save someone?

Its all your fate. You gonna do that

If this light becomes bright, the darkness will become deep too

Even if we realized that, there is nothing to fear

Just about everything is in the end of my heart

If I open my eyes, Ill be able to once again see these colors that were born

The breath of sadness;

That is what makes these colors weve searched for run

Without raising a sound

These feelings we keep wishing for will one day change color

You told that to the person who can keep going on inside my heart

Just about everything is inevitable inside these colors that were born

One more time, the fingertips of this light will shine on me

Just drawing...Colors in light and darkness

And take it...Colors in light and darkness

Now, with these hands

I will once again paint all of these unreachable, kind colors"

Yuzu: Something must've happened to Takagaki-san to make him this depressed.

Teru: I'm heading out to support Ganaha, and I'll try to dig out a few scraps of information if I can. Watch him for me.

Yuzu: Gotcha, and hey. Good luck.

Teru: Hmph. Whatever. -The blonde said as he waved at Yuzu and walked out of the room-

Shirata: Where's he going?

Yuzu: He's going to the bathroom.

Shirata: I see.

-Minutes later, Teru had went down to the back of the stage as he went to meet up with Hibiki as she was talking with Kisaragi Chihaya and Hoshii Miki-

Hibiki: Ah! Teruki-san!

Teru: Yo. Feeling nervous?

Hibiki: Not at all! I feel great!

Teru: I came to wish you luck. You're gonna wreck them out there.

Hibiki: Hehe~ -She blushed and laughed nervously- But hey, where's Shirogane-san?

Teru: He's caught up with work, he's sorry that he couldn't be here to cheer you in your most important time of need.

Hibiki: Ah don't worry about it, this isn't the first time this has happened to me after all. -The members of Soul-2-Cry would walk past Hibiki as they had finished their performance- Alright! It's time for me to shine!

Teru: Go get'em kid, and remember what I taught you before.

Hibiki: I remember~

"Dominance is not by the song, but by the performance!" -Both Hibiki and Teru said as they'd both smile at each other and fist bump as Hibiki jumped out of the back of the stage with joy and was cheered by the millions around her while Chihaya and Miki approached Teru-

Teru: Were you able to dig?

Chihaya: Just a little from Shibuya-san.

Miki: Miki thinks that what you're doing is a bad idea! What if Honey finds out?! -She said as she referred to her Producer and was worried for Kaede-

Teru: It's all for her sake along with Shirata's. If the two aren't getting along, I'd like to know why or Shirata will lose his spark in music and drop everything he has accomplished.

Chihaya: Is it really that bad?

Teru: He's been depressed for quite awhile now and he's not the sort that will show his depression around his friends and colleagues, he's always happy when he's at work but lately, he's been under pressure for some reason and hasn't been in contact with Takagaki-san for some reason. If I knew where she was, I'd ask her myself.

Miki: Then why not ask him? -She said as she pointed at the two Producers talking to each other-

Teru: Oh right, Shibuya Rin is performing later, huh? I guess it's better to ask now then later. -He said and patted the blonde girl's head as he pulled out a lollipop from the pocket of his jacket and gave it to Miki as he went to talk to the Producers-

Miki: A lollipop? Why?

Chihaya: I heard that he's quitting smoking.

Miki: Wow!

Chihaya: You don't have to be that impressed..

-The song "Next Life" was heard outside as Hibiki was performing the song-

"(Your genes are... calling)

When you think about it,

it's an amazing wonder that I am here,

doing what I'm doing right now.

I reach into my recollections of

my former self at that age,

when I pondered the significance

of my existence like that.

Once I find the one I love,

once I discover my alter ego...

...the hands of fate's clock come into motion.

The spiraling memories,

detaching themselves,

pass through time until the two of us

happen upon each other again.

I want to forever remember

just the times we were together -

that is all - those blissful days.

I will never forget your warmth and your

earnest eyes that do not lie.

Together surrounded by uncertainty

that changes all -

take my hand

and continue walking!

Living with all our might,

without looking back,

only facing forward:

accepting it all.

If you whom I love are there,

your alter ego is right here: me.

The hands of fate's clock

come into motion.

The spiraling memories,

detaching themselves,

pass through time until the two of us

happen upon each other again.

I want to forever remember

just the times we were together -

that is all - those blissful days.

The chains of life which continue into infinity,

continue into the entwined place of destiny.

I will never forget your warmth and your

earnest eyes that do not lie."

Miki: By the way, what did he mean when he said "Dominance is not by the song, but by the performance"?

Chihaya: I think it means that no song can be greater than the performer of the song. I'm not too sure, it might be more deeper than we think.

Miki: It's more complicated?

Chihaya: Possibly.

-Moments later, it was Chihaya's turn to perform as she went up on stage and sang her most well known song, "World-Line", which was a new released song-

"Vibration, an emotion that doesn't come through.

Hello, Amadeus? I'm waiting for your call.

It looks that this place is layered,

A verbose enemy, the world in the world.

Though the time is irreversible, even so the sector becomes a path.

It's almost like a flash forward, but why? A vision of a kiss.

It's so close, the destination without much distance.

The overlapping logos, infnite "zero's" or "one's". I'm right here.

Tell me my feelings, I keep inside, I came holding things, like sorrow would

in this uncountable universe of infinity.

That's why... Yes, now only for your tomorrow, for your sake

It's becoming space, God's world. Don't repeat this blasphemy...

Imitation Sarastro's fiction.

Hello Salieri, I'm waiting for your call.

A summary of "Existence and time"

The terminus is Being in the world.

Exceeding the perspective, there's a strange critical ERROR.

It's almost like a flash back, but why? A loving neuron.

Many lines are tracing the dream.

No matter how many times you draw the route, if you get paused then...

Tell you my feelings, I keep inside. Someone of this world too,

it's next to me: a déjà-vu unable to hurt anyone.

Don't let the bonds with me and my important friends be untied.

That's all I wish, towards the unknown future.

Tell you my feelings, I keep inside. Records of love that become whispers.

It's a undecided hypothesis, dreaming scientist.

The yearning of a life is that kind of warmth. Only that...

So, don't go astray anymore, I'm right here.

"Castaway of time" that's such a foolish story, with straight eyes

I looked frankly to that day...

There is inside world-line

There is inside world-layer"

-Teru would then heard back to the VIP room and when he entered, he saw that Shirata was watching the concert stage while Yuzu was sitting down, Teru would sit beside Yuzu and watched Shirata-

Teru: Did anything happen?

Yuzu: Nope, dead silence from him but did you find anything?

Teru: I got a lead.

Yuzu: Oh? So what's going on?

Teru: Gateway had personally sent an e-mail to Takagaki-san, declaring a musical warfare against her during the Live Dream event.

Yuzu: But that's in two months!

Teru: I know, and I assume that he is upset because of Gateway's rash declaration, because going up against Takagaki-san would also mean going to war against the Ranking System's top singer. Making an enemy with us is a bad idea, Izanagi Hotaru... -He said as the sight of Shirata glaring at the group at the stage ahead was seen as the group was Gateway was seen standing on the stage as the group was cheered and screamed loudly by the millions. The sight of Hotaru staring up at the VIP room could be seen as he was also glaring at Shirata-

"As a player and a friend, you are truly respectable, Shirogane-san but no matter what, I must reach to the top, even if it means putting down your precious Goddess: Takagaki Kaede." -Hotaru thought to himself as he would grab the microphone in front of him and smiled in confidence as the sound of the piano was heard in the background and the crowd went insane as they knew what song he was going to sing. The song "LAST GAME" was then performed by Hotaru and his group-

"Come to me

Embrace my tears

Let me guide you down into my soul

And let us pray for the world to realize

There is peace, the truth within us

Emptiness erodes your heart

Coz you're free from pain and sorrow

Future is just too bright to show you ways

Wake up now...it's time to lead new souls

Orbit of photon and universe

I am just the part of its plan

目には見えない歪んだ空

人は何処へと歩いていくの？

The last game

Hold my hand

Melt my heart

Feel like I've been caught up in somewhere cold

Like the moon and stars hidden in the dark

Finally I found myself in your eyes

If we were

Meant to be, my love

Why do we keep making mistakes

Nothing can fulfill us in this world

Give me hopes to believe in our fate

Orbit of photon and universe

I will follow you all the way

気付きようのない五感の支配

生きる意味さえ知らされぬまま

The last game

Orbit of photon and universe

I am just the part of its plan

目には見えない歪んだ空 人は何処へと歩いていくの？

Orbit of photon and universe

I will follow you all the way

気付きようのない五感の支配

生きる意味さえ知らされぬまま

The last game"

Shirata: Hotaru-kun, you'll regret making an enemy out of me. I swear to you. -He said to himself quietly-

-Later then the group Roselia came to the stage and performed the song "Neo-Aspect", and from listening to the song, Shirata's eyes widened as he was shocked by the performance by Yukina and her group as their song and performance amazed him-

"The dazzle of the beauty of life

In this melody that was spun is the path to being born

Believe me this is the right way.

Where has the light disappeared to?

It's as if I was getting dragged away

As my stretched out hand remains unable to grab hold of anything

I couldn't breathe properly as I sang

My lips that became cold grew silent.

Into (darkness... darkness...)

I feel (loneliness... loneliness...)

Your voice… The instant it touched the back of my heart

(Find a way... Find a way...)

I know (loved one... loved one...)

Hold hands once more

Surely, you feel frustrated, pitiful

and you're crying. I'm here.

I'll hold the door open

I hold you...

I hold you...

Beautiful prouder

So, Beautiful braver

So, Beautiful brighter

With pride held high (I want to play)

Sing away！Sing away！

Ah…on stage

Bewitch them with your new form

Wo wo wow...

You're pretending not to hear

You didn't turn around

So wouldn't get crushed by your emotions

In that time, without knowing,

Your will got swallowed and has started fading

I will (go ahead... go ahead...)

This is (destiny... destiny...)

Your eyes... There is a lighted world behind your eyes

(Find a way... Find a way...)

You know (brightness... brightness...)

Once more time, Let's start it now.

Surely, even if it's painful, frustrating

Even if you stumble, I'll be by your side

I will keep the door open

I got you...

Along with your dreams, along with your words

Along with your thoughts, running up (I want to convey this)

Ah... on stage

Only one！Only one

Go around with this feelings of yours.

Each piece of this song, piece by piece, I will sing it like it's embracing you

Existence Stay alive... Stay alive...

This moment Stay alive... Stay alive...

I want to feel you all strongly

Surely, you feel frustrated, pitiful

and you're crying. I'm here.

I'll hold the door open

Beautiful prouder

So, Beautiful braver

So, Beautiful brighter

With pride held high (I want to play)

Sing away！Sing away！

Ah…on stage

Bewitch them with your new form

Wo wo wow..."

Shirata: Yukina..

Teru: Unbelievable..

Yuzu: They went over our expectations! Shirata! You know what that means?!

Shirata: Heh. I thought I'll never see the day that I'll be able to put up a new group in the top five. -He said with a smile on his face as he had not smile in awhile and his friends were relieved to see his smile-

Teru: You're going to put them in the top five?

Shirata: I'll talk to them after the concert and see what they offer for the part.

Yuzu: Gateway, Soul-2-Cry, Aqours and µ's. I guess there is still an empty slot for a group, huh?

Shirata: Yukina, you've surely grown after all these years. -He said as he would cross his arms and smirk-

"If I ever wanted a place in this world, I'll have to work together with my friends! I had always believed that I'll accomplish everything on my own but today...At the Super Concert, Lisa, Ako, Rinko and Sayo proved me wrong. Thank you." -Yukina thought to herself as she was singing the song "Nesshoku Starmine" with her friends-

"We carry on..

The sound of waves will wash away the shadows

We carry on..

I will grasp your warm hands in mine

We carry on..

Towards a distant and fragile hope

Flowers blooming for eternity

Close to me, close to me, star mine

Close to me, close to me, star mine

We'll launch it into the air

It is born from (Fly high!)

Gently tracing (Fly high!)

The contrails painted in blue

With our thoughts (Fly high!)

Feeling everything honestly (Fly high!)

We are tied together as one again

Let's start it now! Ah..

Being more honest, being more direct

Find a way out!

Being more honest, being more direct

Strong enough to dazzle your eyes

We carry on..

Expectations trembling as they glow white hot

We carry on..

The sounds ring out with utmost beauty

We carry on..

Conferring the melody that is unknown to a single person

The light begins to play

Close to me, close to me, star mine

Close to me, close to me, star mine

Within my heart

A murmur (Do it!)

Rides upon the sea breeze (Do it)

Its words finally reaching the storm

The passion of our breaths (Do it!)

Blend together in these confines (Do it!)

And forgive the eternity that lies ahead

Furious storm oh…

Always intense, always unending

Heavy rainfall

Always intense, always unending

Raise your voice as many times as it takes

We carry on…

Like the bright stars that flicker

We carry on…

As though they were swimming in the tropical night

We carry on…

If we hold on, our very own

Constellation will spell out

Close to you…star mine

Close to you…star mine

A page of our own

We carry on…

The fireflies whisper of dawn's light

We carry on…

With our sweat left unwiped

We carry on…

If you look up, the sky is blue as far as you can see

There is nothing that's impossible

Close to me, to you…

We carry on..

Expectations trembling as they glow white hot

We carry on..

The sounds ring out with utmost beauty

We carry on..

Conferring the melody that is unknown to a single person

The light begins to play

Close to me, close to me, star mine

Close to me, close to me, star mine

Within my heart"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The story had to be slightly rushed because the writer was afraid that if the story were to keep dragging on with the same thing every single chapter, it might bore the readers.


	10. Chapter 10:- Final Answer

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 10:- Final Answer

Opening Theme: Little Soldier - Azusa Todokoro

Ending Theme: Let Me Hear - Hayami Saori

"Akarin~~!" -The sound of children shouting out the name was heard as the sight of a purple eyed girl with red hair and two buns on the sides of her head was seen standing up in front of the audience as she called out to them-

Akarin: Hii~~ Yuru Yuri is about to star- -Before she got to finish her sentence, the innocent house background behind her would break apart like paper as the sight of a man with black hair and a streak of blue hair lining down to his head was seen climbing out of the screen- Eh!?

Man: Hold up! This ain't your show! This is my show!

Akarin: But this is Yuru-

Man: I'm not a fan of lesbians!

Akarin: B-But I'm- ah! -The man would push Akari aside and got up close to the screen with a big grin on his face-

Man: Hey! To y'all reading or watching this in your head! Y'all up for a huge roller coaster ride!

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

-The sound of music was heard along with the cheers of people as the sight of Shirata was seen in his office in the Ranking System building as he was watching an old recording of a LIVE Concert from a few years back as he was watching Kaede's old live concert videos with deep concentration as the song "Koi Kaze" was sung by Kaede-

"The dry wind blows through my heart,

I want it to take these overflowing emotions with it…

Two shadows, and your casual chatter,

I'm jealous of them… it becomes painful… is this love?

I can only see you… I only keep thinking of you.

It's so painful, I can't even create a fake smile.

My heart is closed by the wind…

holding these uncountable tears and these words I can't say…

These swaying emotions mislead me…

I'm looking for you, I just want to see you… only you.

The returning love wind scatters the flower petals

and slips through the crowd.

Before my shivering heart, body,

and everything else breaks, I want to experience love.

This pain I can't give a name to… can be called love, right?

I can feel this time I first started to fall in love…

My feelings wax and wane…

they're so painful that they just overflow as I stand within this wind.

I want to see you, but until that day comes

I'll continue to think of you enough to not lose to anyone else.

I want to be by your side… forever.

My tears become the morning stars,

and my sadness, the cold sea…

Inside the blowing wind

I change and melt…

I want to feel you close to me.

My feelings wax and wane…

I love them so much that they overflow in this dancing wind.

This miracle I came across once again

overcomes the distant lands, I want to walk into the future with you.

If I had the courage to convey these feeling,

I can say goodbye to all those painful nights.

I put all my wishes into it, wish my love,

so give me the power to take that first step.

While my heart melts in the wind,

it connects to a future I believe in.

These waxing and waning feelings

just want to erase sadness and bring happiness.

Embraced by the tender wind

I fly through those clouds like a bird, like a fly"

Shirata: Something to go up against Hotaru-kun's Gateway..But what? -He asked himself as he looked to the side of his desk to see the Shiranui deck he has- A traditional song? Nah..

-The sound of the door being knocked lightly was heard as he turned his attention to the door as he then saw the door opening as he saw Kaede entering his office-

Shirata: Kaede?

Kaede: Good morning. -She said with a smile on her face as she'd approach him-

Shirata: Why are you here?

Kaede: I was just passing by so I thought of coming in to visit, since...We haven't chatted for a few weeks..

Shirata: Ah.. R-Right, sorry, I was caught up with work..

Kaede: I know, and I'm sorry for dragging you into my problem..

Shirata: Ah! N-Not at all! Don't worry, Kaede! Your problem is my problem too, we share everything together after all!

Kaede: R-Right. -She said as she blushed slightly and smiled- Were you trying to think of a song to compete with Izanagi-kun?

Shirata: Yes, I was, but I kinda...Forgot what was I actually supposed to do?

Kaede: Eh? -She tilted her head in confusion as Shirata couldn't help but stare at the girl as she got slightly flustered and would blush slightly as she looked to the side while glancing over to him-

Shirata: Kaede?

Kaede: Y-Yes?

Shirata: You're not doing anything now, are you?

Kaede: No schedules for today, why?

Shirata: Well, do you have to head back to your studio?

Kaede: No.

Shirata: Would you mind accompanying me for the day?

Kaede: O-Of course. I would love to!

Shirata: Hehe~ Thanks~ -He said with a smile on his face as he seemed pleased to have Kaede's company-

Kaede: What shall we be doing today?

Shirata: I'm a little beat up with work, why don't we go out?

Kaede: J-Just the two of us?

Shirata: A date~ You're okay with that, right?

Kaede: N-No! Not at all! I'm fine with it. -She said nervously but happily as Shirata chuckled softly and smiled as he packed his deck into a deck box and put it underneath his vest as he got up from his seat and would walk out of the office with Kaede-

-As Kaede and Shirata walked out together, everyone in the building was watching the two. Teru and Yuzu were on the roof of the building as they looked down and saw Shirata and Kaede together-

Yuzu: Oh hey! Kaede-san came to visit!

Teru: But she's leaving with our boss.

Yuzu: A date?

Teru: As expected of the Ladies-man. -He said as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and took out a cigarette from the pack along with a lighter as he would take a smoke-

Yuzu: I thought you were quittin'?

Teru: I gave up. It was too hard for me.

Yuzu: Dude...

Teru: Want one? -He shook out a cigarette from the pack as it was facing Yuzu-

Yuzu: Nah, I can't. I've just quit not long ago and my girlfriend would kill me if she found out.

Teru: Suit yourself man, just don't come crying to me if you get desperate. -He said and kept the pack in his pocket and would breath out the smoke from his nose- A date, huh?

Yuzu: Ever thought of getting one of those?

Teru: A girlfriend? Didn't you ask this before?

Yuzu: Yeah but I'm asking again, I mean, who knows? Got anyone in mind?

Teru: Not at the moment.

Yuzu: Awww~ Don't lie to me! I know that there is someone you like! Come on, tell me.

Teru: No.

Yuzu: Tell me~ It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone.

Teru: Well, you are good at keeping secrets after all.

Yuzu: Exactly!

Teru: But you're horrible at lying.

Yuzu: Well I'm sorry that I am an honest person!

Teru: I guess that's your charm.

Yuzu: What do you mean?

Teru: Maybe that's why Umiko-san likes you.

Yuzu: D-Dude...You're so sweet!

Teru: Shut up.

"Ah!" -The sound of a girl shouting was heard as the two males looked over to the side to see the sight of Ganaha Hibiki yelling as she pointed at Teru-

Hibiki: You're smoking!

Teru: Ah crap..

Hibiki: Put that away!

Teru: Not yet! -He said as he wanted to finish his cigarette as he would take a few steps back while Hibiki would run towards him, Teru panicked and ran away from the girl as the two were running around the roof-

Yuzu: Now this is fun. -He said as he let out a sigh of relaxation as he watched the two running around-

-Back with Kaede and Shirata, the two were walking around together in public as they were attracting attention to themselves as they were being watched by everyone around them. Kaede felt a little uncomfortable from being stared at as she would then lightly pull Shirata's sleeve and walked beside him as the male would smile lightly-

Shirata: Just ignore them.

Kaede: If only it was that easy..

-The song "Little Soldier" was heard being played in the background around the city-

"きみが信じた私を私が信じてあげなくちゃ

物語が今始まった 名前を宿して

偶然だとか運命とかどっちでもいいでしょ？

今ここにあるもの その中で

きっかけヒトツでほら変わり始めた未来

空も風も大地も味方にして

可能性ならいつでもきみが信じていてくれるから

私も信じていられるよ チカラを宿して

守るべき世界の淵で何度でも立ち上がれ

両の手で持てぬならきみに預けるよ

守りたい笑顔のために震えても前を向け

共に見たい景色があるよ 一緒にゆこう

出会いを重ね受け継ぐもの ゆずれない想い

悲しみの向こう側 その先で

確かな結末を描き始めたときに

闇の中の光に目を凝らして

失ったから手にした 想像を超えてく何もかも

強さとは優しさであれと あの子の姿を宿して

守るべき約束ならいつの日も胸にある

前よりも賑やかな衝動に賭けて

守りたい想いを糧に声がまた鳴り響く

示す道に迷いはないよ 一緒にゆこう

きみが信じた私を本当の私と呼べるように

新たな物語に命を宿した

守るべき世界の淵で何度でも立ち上がれ

両の手で持てぬならきみに預けるよ

守りたい笑顔のために震えても前を向け

もしも生まれ変われるのなら また私に きみの隣に"

-As the two were together, they went through shop lots together while chatting together. Kaede bought clothes from a shop and Shirata visited a small card shop to buy a few cards for his deck while Kaede looked around the small hobby store as she was stared at by the kids and teenagers in the store. Kaede took interest in a Vanguard poster with the images of mermaids on it, Shirata would then call out to Kaede as she quickly turned to the man and walked up to him as the two would leave the shop together and head out once more as the song "Koi no Shirushi" was heard as it was song written and composed by Shirata while it was being sung by Kaede. The song was being played through the large advertising screens-

"The sign of love: I found it in it your eyes that day

When I realized it, the compass in my heart started to spin

I finally found the excitement I'd been looking for

No matter where you are, I will find you, and I'll never be lost again

We must be destined to be together, if we managed to find each other

Out of billions of people, it seems impossible, even online

The monotonous days of my old life are all over now

I can finally move on from my sighing

The scene you're in with a brilliant blue sky

Overflows with an aura of happiness that never ends

The fountain in front of the station is creating a rainbow

Even the time I spend waiting for you is irreplacable and precious

The sign of love: You found it in me too

We share the same feelings and the same memories

In the times you feel lost, are you still okay?

No matter where you are, go out to find me, because I'm right here

When we hold hands, it feels like the door to the future has opened

Because I have nothing to be afraid of anymore

I'm filled with new dreams, and every day is a merry-go-round

But the time we spend apart is still painful

I like rainy days, too, because it's warm under your umbrella

I have faith that this feeling of love will never end

When it stops raining, we see a rainbow in the sky above

I want to hold your hand forever, walking in this light

The scene you're in with a brilliant blue sky

Overflows with an aura of happiness that never ends

The fountain in front of the station is creating a rainbow

Even the time I spend waiting for you is irreplacable and precious

I like rainy days, too, because it's warm under your umbrella

I have faith that this feeling of love will never end

When it stops raining, we see a rainbow in the sky above

I want to hold your hand forever, walking in this light"

-While the two were together, there were people taking pictures and videos of the two being together, some news reporters came to speak to them but were ignored by both Shirata and Kaede. The two most popular celebrities in Japan were seen together and the news of the two getting around was spreading like wildfire. There were thousands of people streaming online LIVE and there were many fans that asked to take pictures with the two-

News man: S-S-Shirogane-san! Takagaki-san! Just one question! That's all I wanna ask!

Shirata: Yeah?

News man: What's the relationship between the two of you?

Shirata & Kaede: -The two would both answer at the same time with a smile on their face- Friends! Just two very close friends!

-Both Shirata and Kaede would enter Shirata's apartment complex and the guards along with the police were pushing the crowd away from the apartment while the two went to Shirata's apartment-

Kaede: Today was rather...

Shirata: Exciting, wasn't it?

Kaede: I guess there's a sort of thrilling sensation in my heart.

Shirata: It feels great to be able to hang out together in public during the day! I mean, we get stalked, asked around and stuff but it's still fun!

Kaede: -She laughed and smiled happily at him as she nodded- Indeed, it was quite fun.

-As both Shirata and Kaede entered Shirata's apartment, the two were greeted by Shirata's pets. Kaede went to play with them while he placed his load in his bedroom, once he was done, he went to the kitchen to prepare a few drinks for both himself and Kaede-

Shirata: Kaede?

Kaede: Hmm?

Shirata: Are you worried?

Kaede: Well...I was. But I'm not worried anymore. -She said with an assuring smile as she looked at Shirata. The male blushed slightly and continued making the drinks-

-Shirata would then head to the living room with two cups in his hands as he would then pass a cup to Kaede and sat next to her on the couch. He watched the girl take a sip of the drink and after drinking, she turned and looked at Shirata with a little smug on her face as she would poke Shirata's cheek-

Shirata: Did I get caught~?

Kaede: Irish coffee this early in the afternoon? It's not exactly healthy~

Shirata: You say that but you used to take Irish Coffee during work in the early morning.

Kaede: It's to give me energy!

Shirata: Sure it is~

-After a moment of silence, the two would finish their drinks as they awkwardly kept quiet in the living room until Shirata broke the silence with a question-

Shirata: If...You were to win and beat Gateway, what will you do after that? -He asked and turned to Kaede as the girl would smile shyly with a blush on her cheeks as she pointed at him- Eh?

Kaede: You~

-Shirata got flustered as he was then pushed down by Kaede as the young girl had pinned him down on the couch in the living room as the both would stare at each other's eyes-

Shirata: Kaede...We can't, we will lose everything.

Kaede: Even if it's for just a night?

Shirata: Well...N-No..We can't.

Kaede: But..

Shirata: I'm sorry..But this is my final answer..

Kaede: I see.. Well.. All right then. -She got off of him as she stood up from the couch and grabbed her bags- I believe that...It is time for me to leave.

Shirata: Kaede?

Kaede: I'll see you soon...Shirata-kun.. -She said to him without looking at him as she walked out of his apartment quickly before he could call out to her. From the second Kaede left the apartment, Shirata felt his heart aching as he was torn apart from seeing Kaede's reaction-

Shirata: It's...For your own good..

-Back with Yuzu and Teru, the two were hanging out in Yuzu's office as they were chatting-

Yuzu: Doesn't Shirata love Kaede-san?

Teru: He does.

Yuzu: Then why won't he just go out with her? Wouldn't that be simple?

Teru: You don't get it, now do you?

Yuzu: Get what?

Teru: To get into a relationship with an idol would mean that you're destroying your life.

Yuzu: Huh? The hell does that mean?

Teru: Shirata is a very well known man. He is known for composing emotional and powerful songs that could break the hearts of any individual and change the history of music itself. Takagaki Kaede-san is the Goddess of all Idols in the entirety of Asia. She is the Queen of them all and there are over millions to even billions of people who love her as much as anything on the world and if they were to find out that she's dating a man, they'd certainly go berserk on both her and her boyfriend and it would destroy Takagaki-san's reputation as the Queen and if that man is Shirata, he could lose his job because his wealth and popularity comes from the people. Without that support, he will lose it all.

Yuzu: Holy crap..I-I didn't think that it was that serious..

Teru: The two have always been together and were meant for each other, even the songs that they do together are absolutely perfect. Even Gateway's powerful songs are no match to the combined strength of Shirata and Takagaki-san.

Yuzu: So..They're just going to fall in love with each other but will never be able to be together?

Teru: Yes.

Yuzu: That is just sad... B-But hey! What if we helped them?

Teru: What do you mean?

Yuzu: We'll try to get the two together! And if they lose their jobs, we'll help find new jobs for them!

Teru: It's not as easy as it sounds, Yuzu.

Yuzu: It's not?

Teru: No, it isn't. If the two most popular celebrities were to lose their current jobs and if the whole business world finds out about this, both Takagaki-san and Shirata will not have any access into any job due to the hate from the fans.

Yuzu: Then what can we do for them?!

Teru: There is nothing we can do. It is all up to them. If they are willing to risk it all to be together then we have no right to interfere and help them unless they ask.

Yuzu: I-I guess that is fair enough..

Teru: Look, dude, I'm sorry to break it to ya but this is the cold truth of working in this line. If you can't follow the laws then don't work.

Yuzu: I feel bad for the two now..

Teru: Don't worry, knowing Shirata, his decisions are never wrong.

Yuzu: Let's hope so..

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The forbidden romance between both Kaede and Shirata was an idea represented by Romeo & Juliet. A great wall blocking both Kaede and Shirata from being able to be together.


	11. Chapter 11:- The Super Concert

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 11:- The Super Concert

Opening Theme: Little Soldier - Azusa Todokoro

Ending Theme: Let Me Hear - Hayami Saori

"Akarin~~!" -The sound of children shouting out the name was heard as the sight of a purple eyed girl with red hair and two buns on the sides of her head was seen standing up in front of the audience as she called out to them-

Akarin: Hii~~ Yuru Yuri is about to star- -Before she got to finish her sentence, the innocent house background behind her would break apart like paper as the sight of a man with black hair and a streak of blue hair lining down to his head was seen climbing out of the screen- Eh!?

Man: Hold up! This ain't your show! This is my show!

Akarin: But this is Yuru-

Man: I'm not a fan of lesbians!

Akarin: B-But I'm- ah! -The man would push Akari aside and got up close to the screen with a big grin on his face-

Man: Hey! To y'all reading or watching this in your head! Y'all up for a huge roller coaster ride!

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

Yuzu: In the end, Kaede-san joined the Super Concert, huh?

Teru: Yup, and this time, she made the decision herself.

Yuzu: What? How do you know that?

Teru: I asked her, because she handed in the application to me herself.

Yuzu: She did?! That's surprising! Normally her Producer or either Shirata would have done it instead.

Teru: Yeah, something must've have happened between the two.

Yuzu: Shirata and Kaede-san?

Teru: Yes. There were no signs of communications between the two for the past two months and the Super Concert is starting tomorrow.

Yuzu: And we're supposed to be helping the others out at the concert hall...But... We're here..

-Yuzu said as both he and Teru were at a bar together, having a few drinks late at night-

Teru: Eh, whatever. We worked hard enough to deal with a lot of crap with our jobs.

Yuzu: But we always skip a lot of work.

Teru: I don't know about you but I do my work excessively quick.

Yuzu: I'm fast too!

Teru: Is that so?

"Here it comes! The Inferno Queen's key card! Her most favourite and powerful G Unit!" -The sound of a man shouting was heard in a TV as both Yuzu and Teru turned to their back from the bar and looked up to look at the TV that was showing an old recording match of Nishikino Maki and Shirogane Shirata playing Vanguard at each other in the national team tournament-

Yuzu: Now this is nostalgic.

Teru: Blademaster, huh? That card has always been a pest.

Yuzu: An old but powerful card that can be competed against the toughest decks in the world. Maki-san knows how to build her deck well.

Teru: Hmph, she learned the clan from one of the national players after all.

Yuzu: Oh look! Here it comes! -He pointed in excitement as the song "First Battle" from the Great Wall original soundtrack was heard as the sight of a long winged flame dragon was seen gliding down from the sky. It's bright green emerald eyes shined as the dragon roared loudly as it stood behind Maki- Damn that's cool! Wish I could play in a system like that.

Teru: If you ever get as good as them.

Yuzu: If only dreams were that easy to reach~

Teru: Now, back to the subject.

Yuzu: Oh right.

Teru: The first group that will be starting tomorrow at night will be Roselia?

Yuzu: Yup! Then it's Aqours, µ's and Soul-2-Cry.

Teru: After that it's Gateway.

Yuzu: What about Kaede-san?

Teru: She's the last one.

Yuzu: Eh?! Why is she last?!

Teru: She asked me to put her as the last performer. She said that she had an idea planned out and she needed time to prepare on that day too.

Yuzu: Did her Producer say anything?

Teru: I did call her company and ask, but the dude said that he had tried to talk her out of joining the Super Concert to maintain her number one position but she was stubborn enough to even make her Producer lose his ground to her.

Yuzu: Wow, strong, girl, eh?

Teru: She's very resilient, I respect that.

Yuzu: How many songs per group?

Teru: Two songs per group, but Gateway and Takagaki-san will only be performing one song.

Yuzu: Just one?

Teru: There isn't much time and after the music concert, there will be commentary and Q&A setups for the groups, primarily Gateway and Takagaki-san.

Yuzu: Does Shirata know about this?

Teru: He's the guy that made the Super Concert, of course he knows. If he doesn't then that would mean that he's been slacking around.

Yuzu: I doubt that he is.

Teru: Yeah, he's not the sort that would stop his work over such small matters.

Yuzu: Yup. The dude's a workaholic.

"Ninjutsu arts! Black Evolution!" -The sound of Shirata's voice was heard from the TV as both Yuzu and Teru turned to see the TV as they saw the sight of Shirata striding a G unit as the unit he strode was Evil-eye Hades Emperor, Shiranui "Mukuro"-

Yuzu: Think that the Super Concert will be successful?

Teru: I cannot doubt Shirata but I do believe in his work. If he can make the impossible possible then I will have faith in the fact that our job tomorrow will be more than just successful.

Yuzu: Good call. -He said with a smile as he lifted up his pint and Teru would do the same as they both cheered together and drank their beers-

-The next following day as night came, the time of the Super Concert was about to begin as there were over trillions of people within the extremely large concert building, people around the world travelled to Japan to watch the concert with their very eyes and up above the fourth floor of the concert building in the VIP room that was facing the concert stage, there was a balcony outside of the room as Shirata was at the balcony, watching the stage from afar. Yuzu walked up to Shirata and spoke out to him-

Yuzu: Hey, we're gonna wish the groups some luck, wanna join us?

Shirata: I uh...I think I'll pass.

Yuzu: Alright then, you need me to bring you anything?

Shirata: Nah, thanks but I'm fine.

Yuzu: Gotcha~ -He said as he would walk out of the VIP room and met up with Teru who was waiting outside-

Teru: Not joining us?

Yuzu: He seems pretty down.

Teru: He's been like that for two months, the performers will have to deal with that fact that the host can't give them morale support because he's depressed.

Yuzu: You don't have to put it that way..

Teru: It's the truth.

Yuzu: Yeah but still.. -The two would then head down as the announcer would start to speak his voice to the crowd to excite them-

Announcer: It's been so long! We've all been waiting for this! The SUPER CONCERT! -He yelled loudly as the entire crowd of the concert building yelled loudly and cheered while the song "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" was heard in the background-

"Drifting through the cracks

In a rush, just in time–In a trance

This is a kamikaze; the sun rides along

A dying breath, unknown to the world

How terrible–the place is in flames

Shots from her distressed little eyes–Blam!

How do you like this new gimmick?

This one is too progressive

From here begins all of time and space

Flowers that sound out incessantly, burning on the horizon

Enchanted head-over-heels, it's popon chuu chuu

Only for the little kids who're good yesterday and tomorrow

Fastened with a "here you go"

It's a cold-footed embrace

Maybe she should just pull the plug

But,

She can't turn back? Oh,

She can't go back? Oh,

It's a time-limit calamity

Equipped with the strongest, flawless popon

For you, humanity's final gimmick

A feast of hollow laughs and foolish jests–here's your injection

Best regards, here you go

Hope you enjoy!

A lifelong, full-strength moratorium

From today, tomorrow is yesterday's future

Wither wither, tumble tumble–Alright, let's give it a go

This world only wants good little kids!

Chuu chu chuchu

Chuuru churu chururira

Won't be defeated by the wind or the rain

The aesthetics of the scattered serving are in disarray"

Announcer: Are you all excited?

Crowd: Yeah!

Announcer: I can't hear y'all! Are you all excited?!

Crowd: Yeah!

Announcer: No?! SAY IT TO MY FACE DAMN IT! -He shouted through the microphone as the crowd raised their voice even higher as the entire building shook-

Crowd: YEAHHH!

Announcer: Now y'all could've given me a heart attack! But hey! IT'S ALL FOR THE SUPER CONCERT! YOOO! -The crowd cheered in excitement as the groups at the back of the stage were getting ready, the group Roselia were taking deep breaths as they provided morale support to each other-

Lisa: First time playing in a crowd this big, this is going to be exciting!

Ako: I can't feel my face!

Yukina: Let's do our best out there!

Roselia members: Yeah!

Announcer: Allow me to introduce you all to the night cats that rose from the very grave itself! They started from the bottom and managed to reach to the very top with all their might! They are forms of immortality and their pride cannot be questioned! I present you, ROSELIA! -He shouted loudly as the crowd went insane and cheered for the band as they made their way to the stage and would being to perform as they performed the song "R"-

"The foundation is one's intention

Your song is dignified. Flowers are blooming profusely

Shining bright is one's intention

(Shout out!) prove it vividly

(Shout out!) with our voice

(Shout out!) to this world

(Shout out!) till it ends

Let it resound proudly Forever

Never End! Never End! Never End!

" E"

As the will that you've embraced guides you

Scoop up your dreams

The appearance you have is one of resolve

Push aside that passing darkness

( R)

This aura of perfect synchronization

We'll never let it crumble

(Shout out!) This intense passion is dazzling

(Shout out!) This light that banishes darkness

(Shout out!) No matter when

(Shout out!) No matter where

It will shine upon you

Prove to the sky one's Intention (Let it pierece through the clouds)

Dazzling one's intention (now, loudly)

Your thoughts will continue on forever

Your choice is the right future

"Rose" shouts so loud!

Your strong fragrance (Showing, Showing up!)

Be in full bloom for all eternity

While we're moving towards the highest peaks

Bring with you the passion from those time

You just need to push forward to reach that place you've wished for

The path has already opened up

( R)

It's a message that we weaved

( R)

Raise it up elegantly

(Shout out!) Dance as you are

(Shout out!) With your eyes that know love

(Shout out!) Your resolve

(Shout out!) from behind

will continue pushing you on

Without falsehood is one's intention (it's gaze is fixed forward)

Engraved is one's intention (it's colors are strong and deep)

Never letting go until the end

We'll run through them with all we got

"Rose" shouts so loud!

Magnificently (Showing, Showing up!)

Be in full bloom for all eternity

Joy, Anger, Sorrow and Pleasure. No matter what kind of line it is

With the spirit that we've birthed

We'll join it together piece by piece

and grow wings that can never be broken

The foundation is one's intention (the one and only)

Dazzling is one's intention (Never let it get sullied)

Prove to the sky one's Intention (Let it pierece through the clouds)

Dazzling is one's intention (now, loudly)

Your thoughts will continue on forever

Your choice is the right future

"Rose" shouts so loud!

Your strong fragrance (Showing, Showing up!)

Be in full bloom for all eternity

To the roses of our bond, beautifully (when you have bloomed)

Our story will (begin once again)"

-From within the back stage, the members of the other few groups were watching Roselia perform and were impressed but there was no sign of Takagaki Kaede to be found anywhere. Hotaru smirked at the sight of Roselia with his arms crossed-

Hotaru: I don't like it.

Arata: Don't like what? -Asked the dark blue haired male that was standing beside Hotaru, the leader of the group-

Hotaru: Roselia.

Arata: I think they're pretty good.

Hotaru: Perhaps, but they are still amateurs.

Arata: What difference does that make with us?

Satoshi: They're good at what they do, but not exactly perfect. -Said the dark haired male as he had a tattoo on his right arm-

Hotaru: Hmph! -Roselia would then perform their next song "Brave Jewel"-

"Don't blame yourself, but rather embrace it

Those who know their weaknesses carry strength

And you hold that strength within yourself

That light flickering in the darkness, don't chase after it without invitation

Don't lose sight of your comrades' eyes

The obstacles we encounter while aiming for greater heights,

Don't let them stop you with a half-opened heart

Covering your wounds just distances you from the real thing

Without relying on peace or letting peace bury it,

Every day, Let's do the best!

Get in, Get in, Your heart

These highly pure feelings become jewels

Being illuminated by every teardrop and sweat

Seize the potential to compose infinity

Try and shout "I won't give up"

Like the unshakeable horizon, become an endless existence.

Ready go now!

We clash, we doubt, we feel down when we fight.

Even those days light a small hope.

If the trembling presists, focus on your bonds and strip it off

Bid farewell to that cast-off skin

Let's stop fooling around naively

And take a swing with a determined hand

Every day, Let's do the best!

Get in, Get in, My heart

The things we've built up won't go to waste,

If you focus your eyes, I'm sure you'll see all of it.

If you breathe in a moment of courage,

You'll be able to exhale all your fear in an instant

With the lessons of life in your heart, play the song of the future

Ready go now!

Your existence, even now it's supporting someone out there

Be honest with the people you hold dear

Face whatever comes seriously

And give an answer with all your heart

These highly pure feelings become jewels

Being illuminated by every teardrop and sweat

Seize the potential to compose infinity

Try and shout "I won't give up"

Like the unshakeable horizon, become an endless existence.

Ready go now!"

-Once Roselia was done, the next group known as µ's went up to perform as they performed the song "START:DASH!"-

"I say...

Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!

Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!

Even newborn baby birds

Will someday soar through the sky

They'll fly with great, strong wings

Don't ever give up

That day will definitely come

You can feel it too, can't you?

The beats of the beginning

O Tomorrow, change!

Transform into hope!

Transform, illuminated by that brilliant light

START!

Being closed in by sorrow

And just crying - That isn't you

With your blazing heart, you can definitely clear the way to the future

Being closed in by sorrow

And just crying is boring

I'm sure (I'm sure) your (dream's)

Power (right now) can set things in motion

I believe in you, so START!

The mood after the rain

Amidst growing expectations

Even the times when we stumbled

Let them become memories

Tomorrow will blossom!

Hope will blossom!

A fun, hummed melody blossomed

DASH!

Grasp the happiness and

Let's form a connection between us

We've finally broken through and found our way

Grasp the happiness and

You and I will push on forward

Those are (those are) a distant (dream's)

Fragments (but they're) precious fragments

Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!

And again, a dream is born

Being closed in by sorrow

And just crying - That isn't you

With your blazing heart, you can definitely clear the way to the future

Grasp the happiness and

Let's form a connection between us

We've finally broken through and found our way

Grasp the happiness and

You and I will push on forward

Those are (those are) a distant (dream's)

Fragments (but they're) precious fragments

Towards beyond the border... I'll DASH!

Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!

Hey, hey, hey, START:DASH!"

-After they were done, they then sang the song "Music S.T.A.R.T!" as the crowd cheered the girls on-

"Welcome song! Our hearts become one

So this place is our never ending stage

I want to see lots of the wonders out there

I want to feel them together with you

Within those wishes, miracles and chances are La la la LoveLive!

Thank you for the wonderful encounter

Thank you for the power to believe

The power of courage will make tomorrow change

Why haven't you been able to be honest with yourself all this time?

Music! Listen!

From now on, all of us, from now on, let's dance

Let's go! Let's begin!

Hey, the party doesn't end

Hey, the party doesn't end

We're still going to sing with all of our hearts

Hey, the party doesn't end

Hey, the party doesn't end

Happiness miracle, smiles✩invincible... That's how it feels!

Let's dream of new dreams

I want to have fun together with you

Once our hands are joined, we jump to the future La la la LoveLive!

Thank you for my burning heartbeat

Thank you for the feelings that can't be brought down

High spirits can save you from sadness

Do you want to know more? Do you want to know what I think and feel?

Music! A flowing melody of happiness (Listen)

Do you want to know more? Do you want to know what I think and feel? (Listen)

Music! I want to give

Happiness to everyone, let's all dance

Let's go! Let's begin!

That's good, the party doesn't stop

That's good, the party doesn't stop

Gather and assemble here, we're turning with the audience's cheers

That's good, the party doesn't stop

That's good, the party doesn't stop

My motto, smiles✩unmatched... That's how it feels!

Invited to the parade... (What to do?)

I'll dance (I'll dance) with you (with you)

The spiral of light won't disappear, never, it won't disappear

Hey, the party doesn't end

Hey, the party doesn't end

We're still going to sing with all of our heart

Hey, the party doesn't end

Hey, the party doesn't end

Happiness miracle, smiles✩invincible... That's how it feels!

(We won't stop, everyone) La la la this is the best feeling!

Welcome song! Our hearts become one

So be here with us (Let's dance)

Welcome song! Our hearts become one

So this place is our never ending stage"

-Aqours and Soul-2-Cry performed their songs as well for awhile as the crowd was filled with adrenaline from all the different groups of great singers and performers until Gateway came and the entire crowd of the entire building shook as they all clapped their hands together and cheered for the male group and said in sync together "Rise up!", which was one of Hotaru and Satoshi's first song together-

Hotaru: Let us bring this concert down.

Crowd: GATEWAY!

-Hotaru grabbed the microphone as he was about to sing and Shirata could be seen at the very top as he was watching the group-

-TO BE CONTINUED-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Izanagi Hotaru's inspired voice when he sings was inspired by the band called "Zwei".


	12. Chapter 12:- The Wind of Love

LIVE DREAM!

ドリームライブ！

(Dorīmuraibu!)

Chapter 12:- The Wind of Love

Opening Theme: Ai no Yokan - Hayami Saori

Ending Theme: こいかぜ - Hayami Saori

-/ This is a separate continuation of Love Live! Super Shine!, some scenes may be confusing and misleading as there will be a lot of references from both Super Shine and Great Shine. /-

"Music. It is the voice of one's heart. The desires of mankind speaks through the sound of music itself. The songs that cry out to Earth and the Heart. One that believes that these songs will save Humanity from certain extinction, others sees it as a source of entertainment and retreat to peace. A source to remove mentality stress, anger, fear, sadness and to even...Find love. A single person's voice may be answered by a single individual's speech but a song could change the entire nature of us Humans by a millisecond." -Narrated by a man as the sight of a girl with faded dark hair that had a green eye on her right eye along with a blue eye on her left as she was wearing a wedding dress, walking up a hilltop whilst holding onto a bouquet of lilies. The sight of a man wearing a black tuxedo was seen standing at the top of the hill as the girl looked up with a smile on her face. The man turned to the girl and the vision would disappear. showing only what seems to be nothing but a white screen-

"Kaede-san! Are you ready?" -The sound of a man was heard asking the woman in her dressing room-

"Takagaki-san, once they're done, you'll have to step out there the second they finish." -Said another man-

-The sight of a girl opening her eyes from sitting down in front of a makeup table was seen as it was Takagaki Kaede. She had woken up from a little daydream she had as she would stand up from her seat and head to the door-

Kaede: I'm sorry for keeping you both waiting.

Teru: Don't worry about it, but will you be all right?

Kaede: What do you mean?

Teru: You will be performing in front of millions of people, this is your first time isn't it?

Yuzu: Y-Yeah! Y-You gotta stay calm, Kaede-san! Ye hear? Calm down, think of happy things! Don't stress, okay? Keep calm! Be happy and go with the flow! -He was panicking from worrying about Kaede as Teru would slap the bald man's arm- Ow!

Teru: You need to calm down and shut up.

Yuzu: F-Fair enough..

Kaede: -She chuckled softly and smiled at the two guys in front of her as she held up one hand from each male and looked up at them with a calm and pleased smile on her face- Don't worry. I won't let any of you down. Trust in me.

Teru: W-We're really sorry that Shirata isn't here to support you, once I get back to the VIP room, I'll make sure that I'll kick his ass for you!

Kaede: -She laughed softly and smiled up at Teru- You don't have to do that. He has his reasons and as for you...Yuzu-kun.

Yuzu: Y-Yeah?

Kaede: Thank you for your gift, it gave me the confidence I needed for tonight.

Yuzu: -He teared up as he placed his arm over his eyes and cried- Y-You're welcome!

Teru: Baby.

Yuzu: Shut up! You're dead inside!

Teru: Whatever.

-Kaede would head to the back of the stage to prepare herself as both Teru and Yuzu followed behind her. In Kaede's dressing room, on the makeup table, there was a deck of cards on the table as it was a Vanguard deck. A red card was sitting on top of the deck as it was a girl in a red dress. The deck was a standard format Bermuda Triangle deck. Later then once the three reached to the back of the stage, they arrived in time to hear that Soul-2-Cry had finished performing as Gateway would then get up to the stage and perform their latest song "Avant Story"-

Yuzu: Seems like we've arrived just in time.

Teru: Let's see what they came up with.

"不思議な力で 引き寄せ合って みんなの想いが

重なったあの日々 喜びと悲しみの道を

夢中で駆け抜けた アバンストーリー

これは偶然じゃなくて 「想定」さえも許さぬ

まして必然でもない 独善の美学

多次元的な構図で フェイクを振りかざして

まるで挑発するように 空の色も欺く

I am to the New World Order その天気は?

God will come down to the world 激しい荒れ模様で

北東からの風向き 迫り来るタイムリミット

Once again 失った命の為 僕らはもう逃げたりはしない

それは未来と過去を繋ぐ 目には見えない何かが

「執念」とさえ呼べる強さで

宇宙を漂うチリよりも 微少なる可能性を

信じるキミのその 真っ直ぐな瞳

だから誓うよ このバトンを守ると

まるでシンクロニシティ 意識の同調性

神を挑発するように再起動された

人工的な知能はありえないスピードで

自ら拡張を遂げ ゲームがまた始まる

I am to the New World Order その先には？

God will come down to the world 完全なる支配へ

まやかしのプロパガンダ 不変から逃げる時間

Once again 既視感じゃ打ち消せない

まるで触れられない残像

それは想像すら及ばぬ 何千何万回と

繰り返された 無限コンティニュー

奇跡のように君と出会い 僕たちを一つに結ぶ

まるで世界線が意志を持つように

フェードラインをなぞるように 導く

それは未来と過去を繋ぐ 目には見えない何かが

執念とさえ呼べる強さで

宇宙を漂うチリよりも 微少なる可能性を

信じるキミのその真っ直ぐな瞳

だから誓うよ このバトンを守ると"

-Once Gateway finished their songs, the sound of clapping and cheering was heard loudly as the millions cheered for Gateway, screaming in excitement, Izanagi Hotaru turned and walked over to the back of the stage as he walked past Kaede as he spoke softly to Kaede as he was walking past her-

Hotaru: Good luck, "Queen". -He said as he left to take a drink from the refreshment table with his other two members of Gateway-

Kaede:...Here I go.

Yuzu: K-Kaede-san!

Kaede: It's okay, Yuzu-kun. I'll be fine.

Yuzu: Please be.

Teru: We'll be watching over you, so don't worry, Takagaki-san.

Kaede: Thank you. -She said with a smile as she walked out to the stage as the crowd went insane. Behind Kaede, the background changed as the lights behind her would turn off and reveal a large curtain as the curtain would open up and reveal an orchestra awaiting for Kaede to sing. Up in the VIP room, Shirata's eyes widened in shock from seeing the orchestra as he did not know that there was an orchestra along with a choir behind the curtains. As Kaede stood in front of the the stage, she had her eyes closed for a minute with a smile on her face as she would look up at the crowd to see them all staring at her as someone would then shout out to her-

"You can do it, Kaede-san!"

"It's time to go all out!"

"Takagaki Kaede! Takagaki Kaede! Takagaki Kaede!" -The crowd was shouting her name, influencing the millions that travelled to attend the concert as Kaede was pleased by the sight as she would then speak her voice to the crowd.

Kaede: Good evening. -The crowd cheered loudly- I am Takagaki Kaede and I would like to thank you all for joining us in our most important night. Tonight is a special night to me, memorable things had happened in the past that changed everything in my life and I would like to sing this song to thank you for always being there for me. -She said with a smile on her face as the crowd all cheered loudly for her- "The Wind of Love". -She said as she would then perform the song as the orchestra would start playing the song, first instrument that started was the piano-

"The dry wind blows through my heart,

I want it to take these overflowing emotions with it…

Two shadows, and your casual chatter,

I'm jealous of them… it becomes painful… is this love?

I can only see you… I only keep thinking of you.

It's so painful, I can't even create a fake smile."

-The horns and trumpets would start playing loudly-

"My heart is closed by the wind…

holding these uncountable tears and these words I can't say…

These swaying emotions mislead me…

I'm looking for you, I just want to see you… only you."

-The choir would start singing at the back as the tone of the song was raised to make it sound like a victory song but was then toned down to a depressing tone as Kaede continued to sing-

"The returning love wind scatters the flower petals

and slips through the crowd.

Before my shivering heart, body,

and everything else breaks, I want to experience love.

This pain I can't give a name to… can be called love, right?

I can feel this time I first started to fall in love…"

-The song raised once more as the choir joined in and sang with Kaede-

"My feelings wax and wane…

they're so painful that they just overflow as I stand within this wind.

I want to see you, but until that day comes

I'll continue to think of you enough to not lose to anyone else.

I want to be by your side… forever."

-The piano would start playing quickly along with the other instruments as the orchestra had a passionate tone with their tune-

"My tears become the morning stars,

and my sadness, the cold sea…

Inside the blowing wind

I change and melt…

I want to feel you close to me.

My feelings wax and wane…

I love them so much that they overflow in this dancing wind.

This miracle I came across once again

overcomes the distant lands, I want to walk into the future with you.

-The piano would start playing slowly and sadly as Kaede sang-

"If I had the courage to convey these feeling,

I can say goodbye to all those painful nights.

I put all my wishes into it, wish my love,

so give me the power to take that first step."

-The female choir behind would start singing slowly and softly as Kaede stopped singing and start to speak-

Kaede: I have always...Always loved you. When we argue, I would always try to think of ways to make up with you. Whenever you get sad, I too get sad. Whenever I needed help in life, you were always there to help me. My first song, my first love... Is you.. I love you! -Said loudly as she looked up with a blush on her face as she was directly looking up at Shirata at the VIP room as the male was shocked to hear what Kaede had said as he teared up. The crowd was unaware that she was actually announcing her love in public as they would all simply cheer loudly for her while many cried from hearing her sing her very first song after so long. As Kaede would continue to sing her song after the choir behind her had stopped, Shirata quickly turned and ran out of the VIP room as he would run straight to the back of the stage from all the way from the VIP room, unwilling to take the elevator, he ran through the stairs and pushed the many workers around that were in his way-

"While my heart melts in the wind,

it connects to a future I believe in.

These waxing and waning feelings

just want to erase sadness and bring happiness.

Embraced by the tender wind

I fly through those clouds like a bird, like a fly"

-Once Kaede had finished singing, she smiled happily as there was a single tear flowing down her cheek as the crowd was silent after her song ended until one person stood up from their seat and would clap their hands as everyone joined in and would whistle and cheer for her as the millions all called out to Kaede and cheered her name loudly while there were hundreds to thousands of people that cried from hearing her song-

Kaede: -She bowed at the crowd who cheered for her- Thank you very much!

-At the back of the stage, Izanagi Hotaru smirked and laughed loudly with his arms crossed-

Hotaru: Hahaha! Interesting! Very interesting! You have proved me wrong, Queen. You've certainly earned the title of "Queen of Cinderella", Takagaki Kaede-san. -He said as he would leave the back stage with Watanabe You following him from behind-

-The song "Koi Kaze －Hanaba－" was heard as it was playing in the background as the announcer would speak out to the crowd while Kaede walked to the back of the stage from the side and as she was stepping down from the stairs, she looked up ahead and saw the sight of a man wearing a suit as the male had dark black hair with a streak of blue lines on the side of his hair, he was exhaling loudly and heavily as he was sweating as well as the man had ran from the fourth floor to the ground floor-

"The dry wind blows through my heart,

I want it to take these overflowing emotions with it…

Two shadows, and your casual chatter,

I'm jealous of them… it becomes painful… is this love?

I can only see you… I only keep thinking of you.

It's so painful, I can't even create a fake smile.

The returning love wind scatters the flower petals

and slips through the crowd.

Before my shivering heart, body,

and everything else breaks, I want to experience love."

Kaede: Shirata...-kun?

Shirata: Kaede...I'm...So sorry..

Kaede: Hmm? About what?

Shirata: About my final answer! I take it back! I'll take it all back! I...I love you very very much! More than anything on this world! Even if God gave me all the money known to this world or made me a ruler of this planet, I would not have been happy unless you're there by my side! I love you so much! -He shouted loudly at the back of the stage as everyone was surprised to hear what Shirata had said. The song continued once more-

"This pain I can't give a name to… can be called love, right?

I can feel this time I first started to fall in love…"

Kaede: -She let go of her hands as she would tear up and cry as she would then run towards Shirata and hug him tightly. She planted her face on the male's chest as she spoke out to him- I love you too! I love you so much, Shirata-kun! -Once Kaede had confessed to Shirata up close, the song's ending queue came on-

"I can only see you… I only keep thinking of you.

It's so painful, I can't even create a fake smile.

This time I'm falling in love…"

-Both Shirata and Kaede would hug each other tightly as everyone at the back of the stage would cheer and clap their hands to the newlyweds. Yukina along with her members were shocked to see both Shirata and get together but at the same time felt heartbroken-ed but happy for the two as they too would clap their hands to the two. For the first time in so long, Teru smiled happily, showing a sign of being very pleased as he clapped his hands for Kaede and Shirata. Yuzu turned and saw Teru's smile as his jaw dropped in complete shock. Two days later after the Super Concert. Takagaki was announced to the world by the Ranking System that she had gained a new title from "Queen of Cinderella" to "Cinderella Goddess of the Wind" and became number one in the Ranking System, beating Gateway by over millions of points, thus leading to Kaede's absolute dominance in the music world, the song "Koi no Shirushi" was heard within the city streets as the sight of Hibiki and Teru along with Yuzu were seen together on the rooftop of the Ranking System's building as the three were chatting-

"The sign of love: I found it in it your eyes that day

When I realized it, the compass in my heart started to spin

I finally found the excitement I'd been looking for

No matter where you are, I will find you, and I'll never be lost again

We must be destined to be together, if we managed to find each other

Out of billions of people, it seems impossible, even online

The monotonous days of my old life are all over now

I can finally move on from my sighing

The scene you're in with a brilliant blue sky

Overflows with an aura of happiness that never ends

The fountain in front of the station is creating a rainbow

Even the time I spend waiting for you is irreplacable and precious

The sign of love: You found it in me too

We share the same feelings and the same memories

In the times you feel lost, are you still okay?

No matter where you are, go out to find me, because I'm right here

When we hold hands, it feels like the door to the future has opened

Because I have nothing to be afraid of anymore

I'm filled with new dreams, and every day is a merry-go-round

But the time we spend apart is still painful

I like rainy days, too, because it's warm under your umbrella

I have faith that this feeling of love will never end

When it stops raining, we see a rainbow in the sky above

I want to hold your hand forever, walking in this light

The scene you're in with a brilliant blue sky

Overflows with an aura of happiness that never ends

The fountain in front of the station is creating a rainbow

Even the time I spend waiting for you is irreplacable and precious

I like rainy days, too, because it's warm under your umbrella

I have faith that this feeling of love will never end

When it stops raining, we see a rainbow in the sky above

I want to hold your hand forever, walking in this light"

Hibiki: So they got together, huh? Who would have thought that Kaede-san was interested in Shirogane-san.

Yuzu: Eh?! You didn't know?

Hibiki: W-What do you mean by that?

Yuzu: I thought it was obvious that the two had liked each other?!

Hibiki: What made you think that?!

Yuzu: They're always texting each other, calling each other, chatting together whenever we hang out together!

Hibiki: I wouldn't call that "love"! I would have just said that they were very close friends!

Teru: You sure are cute, aren't you? -He said as he had a smoke. Hibiki blushed madly and pulled the cigarette away from him-

Hibiki: S-Shut up!

Yuzu: You're so dense, Hibiki-chan~

Hibiki: I don't want to hear that from the guy who can't even understand his girlfriend's feelings!

Yuzu: Hey! It ain't my fault that she loves guns so much!

Teru: Your fault for choosing her in the first place.

Yuzu: She's cute! She's really nice and cool too!

Teru: Ahagon.

Yuzu: Love that name!

Teru: Sure you do.

Hibiki: So what's going to happen now?

Teru: About what?

Hibiki: Now that Kaede-san and Shirogane-san are together, won't that affect their reputation and the company?

Teru: Nope.

Hibiki: Eh? Why not?

Yuzu: During Kaede-san's confession during her performance, everyone thought that it was an act and was impressed by how real it seemed, so nobody except us along with Shirata took the confession seriously until the very end where our boss would confess to her as well.

Teru: I didn't expect him to do that to be honest.

Yuzu: I'd say the same too.

Hibiki: Eh?! He confessed to her?!

Yuzu & Teru: Yes.

Hibiki: Wow! Now that is impressive! I'm so proud of my Producer~!

Yuzu: You ain't the only one~

Hibiki: But where are they right now?

Teru: Today is Shirata's day off, so he might be at home or either out with Takagaki-san.

Yuzu: A date, huh? That's nice~ When will you have one, Teru?

Teru: Why don't you tell me? -He said and pulled out another stick of cigarette from his pack and turned to see Hibiki pouting at him closely. Teru took a deep breath and sighed from his nose as he kept the pack and put the lighter away- Fine.

Hibiki: Good boy~ -She said with a smile and a blush on her face as she patted the blonde's head lightly as the male would get a little flustered-

Teru: I'll have you know that I am much older than you.

Hibiki: I know but let me act like the older one for once!

Teru: Okay..

-Back in Shirata's apartment, the sight of a bedroom was seen. The sight of both Shirata and Kaede were seen together under the blanket as they were both lying on the bed, holding hands and facing each other closely. Shirata smiled happily while Kaede smiled sweetly with a smile on her face as the two would then get close to each other on the bed and hug each other passionately and sweetly-

-THE END-

-Special ending song: Ai no Yokan by Hayami Saori-

"It's not a crush, it's love. Just by thinking about you, I get lonely.

The colors of everyday become vivid.

Believing in the divination that someday we would meet,

I decorated myself with a stylish scarf.

The sky is so blue, and the little birds chirp.

That gives me the premonition that something is starting.

This feeling is different from "like".

Knowing that is the first step up the stairway to adulthood.

I throw off the me of yesterday

And I have a new birthday in the not-yet-known world.

It's not a crush, it's love. I don't want to hand it over to anyone.

I want to keep you to myself, and my teardrops overflow.

It's not a crush, it's love. You only are my everything.

The sounds of everyday shine.

You're necessary to me like air to breathe.

The smile you showed me suddenly is precious.

The wind envelops us gently.

I embrace the expectation of a miracle happening.

A feeling hotter than "like"

Makes my heart beat so much I can't hold it back.

An impatient love already goes on to the next stage

And connects to tomorrow to make a new anniversary.

"It's not a crush, it's love. What I want to reach to you more is

This endless feeling I embrace. I want to gaze at you."

It's not a crush, it's love. Just by thinking about you, the lonely

Colors of my everyday become vivid.

(I love you!)

It's not a crush, it's love. I don't want to hand it over to anyone.

I want to keep you to myself, and my teardrops overflow.

It's not a crush, it's love. You only are my everything.

The sounds of everyday shine.

It's not a crush, it's love. I absolutely don't want to lose

The person I've become up till now and this destiny that has something different about it.

It's not a crush, it's love. Just by thinking about you, I get lonely.

I love you. I love you more than anyone. I love you from my heart.

(Aiyai-Aiyai)"

-Special Ending-

Teru: So how's Takagaki-san?

Shirata: The best!

Teru: No, I'm asking if she's alright?

Shirata: She's the absolute best!

Teru: Yeah, dude, I get it. You love her but is she- -He got interrupted by Shirata's shouting-

Shirata: THE ABSOLUTE BEST! THE GREATEST GIRL IN THE WORLD!

Teru: Would you shut up and stop bragging about your girlfriend?! And don't you have an announcement to make?

Shirata: Eh? I do? Oh yeah! -He turned as he looked at the readers/viewers- I bet y'all are wondering why this is ending? Because every series has to end~ We're no "Game of Thrones" or The Walking Dead~ We gotta end it sooner or later but do not fret my young friends and old friends! We will be back and when we do return, you will experience a whole new level of life with us! Ain't that right, Teru?

Teru: Stop speaking to the camera in front of you like as if it's a live recording, this is all pre-recorded.

Shirata: I wanted to sound realistic!

Teru: By breaking the fourth wall? Yeah, I don't think so. -The sound of the door smashing open was heard as Yuzu had crashed through the door behind both Teru and Shirata as he was holding onto a CD in his hand-

Yuzu: I got the "Koi Kaze" CD! -He yelled loudly in excitement as Shirata ran towards Yuzu with excitement as Kaede would walk up to Yuzu from behind and would hold onto Shirata's hand once the man got close to his friend-

Teru:... -He sighed and scratched the back of his head as he turned to look at the readers/viewers- I guess we'll see you again, I don't know when but we'll definitely see each other again.

"Who are you talking to, Senpai?" -Asked a girl as the sight of Ganaha Hibiki was seen looking into the camera closely and the screen would shut off and turn completely black as the camera was turned off-

-THE END-

(Maybe...?)


End file.
